


Mr. Blake

by heidi124540



Series: Mr. Blake [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 48,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi124540/pseuds/heidi124540
Summary: Clarke left Arkadia for Polis six years ago, swearing to never return. Now being a single parent in a bad part of town has forced her to return to the town she once called home. Bellamy was one of her closest friends, and is now Arkadia's newest Kindergarten teacher. What happens when her daughter ends up in his class? What happens when he finds out she left because of him? AU/MD Bellarke





	1. Chapter 1

He stood in the hallway watching as the school buses started to arrive, this was his favorite time of year, a new class, a new year. Everyone always asked him how he does it, a class of kindergartners. His response is always the same. 'They make teaching easy, there is only one thing they want to do at that age, learn' He love's the questions why and how, and lucky for him at this age they are the top asked questions. They are honest as they come, if they don't like something, they tell you, if they love it, they tell you. No matter what it is, they tell you. They love life and they don't have the fears of the world yet. Everything is fascinating and fun. He loves every second of it.

He stood watching kids and parents approach him. The first day the parents spent the first hour in class with the kids to make the transition easier on everybody. He did a few quick head counts, they were still short one. He waited a few more minutes before he walked to the door and started to shut it when he heard a small voice.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Blake?" He spotted the young girl peeking through the door, he crouched down to be eye level with her.

"I am and you are?" he asked.

"Charlotte Griffin Sir" she replied quietly. He was surprised by her politeness. He remembered the name from the sheet. He re-read it a few times when he first got the roster, the name 'Griffin' would be a hard one to forget. The one girl he wished he would have held on to happened to share the last name, it was his biggest regret in life, not a day went by he didn't think of her.

"Well Charlotte, please come in, is your mom or dad here with you?" he asked looking down the hallway.

"I don't have a dad, and Mom went to work already, My Uncle dropped me off " she replied looking up at the teacher,

"That's fine, let's find you a seat" Mr. Blake stated standing and reaching his hand out to her. Once he got her settled he took a spot at the front of the class.

"Good Morning everyone, I'm Mr. Bellamy Blake and I will be your kindergarten teacher for the year. I am super excited to have all of you in my class. We will be doing all kinds of fun things this year, field trips and class outside, arts and crafts, music time, we do sports, and we even have class pets" He stated. He continued his welcoming speech, taking a second every now and then to look over at the only girl without her parents there. This day could be fun, but scary, however she seemed to be holding up just fine. He did a roll call, had the parents introduce themselves before they left and then the day started. They had a few crying, but for the most part it was uneventful, just the way he liked it. He wanted the kids to feel at home and comfortable, not be afraid to stay with him.

...

Clarke Griffin had just moved back to the area with her daughter Charlotte, she moved away when she found out she was pregnant and her boyfriend at the time had cheated on her. From what she heard he got in a car accident a few years later and passed away. It was a nice area and it definitely felt like home, it was where she wanted to raise Charlotte. Clarke's childhood friend Wells lived down the street and she was thankful to have a friend like him. She was barely making rent and had to take a second job on, she did what she had to do to support Charlotte and herself. This morning though, she felt like a failure of a mother, she read that letter four times asking that all parents of kindergartners accompany there child to the school on the first day, she read it a few more to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, and it did indeed list Mr. Bellamy Blake as the teacher. She wasn't going to lie, she wasn't ready to cross paths with Bellamy yet either. Aside from Wells, he was the only one to try and contact her after she left. She let his calls go unanswered. She wasn't ready to come back and she wouldn't have been able to tell him no. She just started this job, she worked at the local coffee shop, not far from the school. Her boss Octavia who happened to be Bellamy's sister, was beyond nice, and was also a childhood friend, she was blessed to find someone who would try and work her schedule to make sure she had time for both jobs and her daughter. Being new to the job, she didn't want to ask for the morning off, she asked Wells to bring Charlotte to school. She cried once when she got her dressed and took her picture, once before they left the house, the whole way to work and now here she stands taking orders for coffee fighting back tears. She was doing what she had to, she knew that, they needed a house to live, clothes on there back and food in their stomachs. She lifted her head, she was doing what she had to and one day her daughter would admire her for being strong and taking care of everything, at least she hoped. She was sure Charlotte was fine, she was a tough kid, they lived in a not so great area before they moved here, and she was exposed to some things she shouldn't have been at her age. Clarke couldn't wait to get out of there, and it seemed like she got out of there just in time. That little town they used to live in was crossing the news frequently of late, and she was happy to be far away.

...

Bellamy sat at his desk filling out some paperwork as the class sat on the carpet listening to one of the senior class students tell a story. Reading time was done by the 12th grade English class and it gave him a forty five minute break. He was watching the students, they all sat together quietly, entranced by the enthusiastic story teller. Everyone but Charlotte, she sat off to the side just staring out the window. He stood from his seat and made his way over to her. He sat down quietly and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned to look at him.

"You like the story?" he asked. She just nodded.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yes, I am just worried about my mom, she cried when I left with my Uncle this morning, I know she didn't want to go to work, she wanted to come with me" she said.

"I'm sure she did , sometimes grown ups need to do things we don't want to" Bellamy smiled at the young girl.

"Mom does a lot of things she doesn't want to" Charlotte replied. Her voice sad almost.

"Is she picking you up today after school?" he asked quietly. She just shrugged. He sighed. 'Great, just great' he thought to himself.

...

The person who was supposed to come in after Clarke called out sick. She jumped at Octavia's offer for more hours, she was two hundred dollars short of making her rent, and she had four days to do it. She quickly texted Wells. He replied letting her know he would gladly pick up Charlotte.

Bellamy's class had all been picked up by their parents with the exception of Charlotte who was still sitting and coloring. He was about to call the office and have them get him a number for Ms. Griffin when a knock sounded on the door.

"Uncle Wells" Charlotte smiled grabbing her bag and heading for him. Bellamy stood shocked that Wells was who she referred to as her uncle.

"Wells, it has been along time" Bellamy smiled shaking his hand.

"It has" he replied.

"You know, Mr. Blake?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, sweetie, Me, Mr. Blake, and Mommy all went to school together" Wells explained.

"Shes, oh my god, Clarke's daughter? " Bellamy asked in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, did you not figure that out from the name?" Wells asked. Bellamy just looked at him. Eye's full of question and concern. Wells knew what the question was and he was thankful he didn't ask it, Charlotte was never told anything about her father and Clarke wanted it that way.

"Finn" Wells replied to the silent question, watching Bellamy run a hand over his face. 'Of course, he didn't deserve the chance she gave him'

"She told me it was a false alarm, She lied, You knew where she was this whole time?" he asked trying to reign the volume of his voice in.

"Yes" Wells replied, he felt sorry for lying but he made a promise to Clarke.

"How is she?"Bellamy asked quietly.

"Struggling on her own, but too proud to ask for help, she will be just fine. She hasn't changed much." Wells smiled.

Bellamy nodded to acknowledge he heard him, although he didn't take the time to lift his eyes from Charlotte. She looked like Finn just with blonde hair, how did he not make the connection when he saw her.

"And Bellamy, I know you probably have questions, and something to say about the whole thing, but let her come to you, she's working through some stuff at her own pace. I'm afraid saying the wrong thing will send her packing. I'm sure that's not what anyone wants." Wells stated as he followed Charlotte down the hallway.

"Yeah, I understand. Have a good night, see you tomorrow Charlotte." He said giving the young girl a smile.

"Bye Mr. Blake" She smiled in return as she grabbed for Wells hand. He turned back into his classroom.

"I can't believe she came back, I can't believe she lied to me, that Wells lied to me. Unbelievable." he whispered to himself sitting on the edge of his desk, he was mad at the fact that she just up and left, that they lied to him, that she chose to stay in contact with Wells and not him. The last day he talked to her was still fresh in his memory.

'She stood next to the lake waiting for him, he could see her when he crossed the edge of the park. She called him crying on her way to doctors, when her voice crossed the line she told him she might be pregnant. He instantly wanted to kill Finn, Finn had just been caught cheating on Clarke, they just graduated high school and this was the last thing she needed. As he approached her he could see her tear stained cheeks. The second she saw him she just fell into his arms. The silence was weighing heavy on his mind, his thoughts taking over, he had to say something, anything.

"Clarke, I know the timing is shitty, but if you are pregnant, you don't have to do it alone."

"Bellamy I.." She started to talk and he cut her off.

"Clarke let me finish, I thought about it the whole way over here, I have enough money saved up. Let me help you, let me take care of you and the baby."

"Your college money?" she whispered.

"My money, I worked for it, I can do what I want with it" he felt her tense in his arms, before pulling away. She just looked out over the water.

"Bellamy, it was a false alarm, everything is going to be okay. Thank you for being you. It means the world to me that you would step up for me like that"

"Anything you need, I'll always be here, you are my best friend" he replied. She gave him a small smile as he wrapped an arm around her, they stood together on that bank together watching the ducks in the water until the sun went down. He walked her home.

"Goodnight Princess" he said kissing her cheek as she unlocked her door.

"Goodnight Bellamy, and thanks again, don't ever forget how important you are to me, okay?" She caught him off guard and he smiled at her.

"As long as you keep in mind that you are more important to me, I couldn't have a better friend" she smiled as he gave her a small wave before he turned and headed down the walkway. He remembered the whole walk home thinking of her, he offered everything he had without a second thought. He loved her.'

...

Clarke was thankful her shift was almost over, she couldn't wait to get home to Charlotte. She wanted to know everything about her first day. Octavia and her were going through the inventory for next weeks order when Octavia's phone rang.

"Hey Bell" she answered. Clarke tried hard to focus on what she was doing. Knowing he was on the phone, and knowing she was only inches away from hearing his voice again was proving to be a distraction. He called her for two years leaving voice mails on her cellphone. She was sure he hated her, he had to hate her, what kind of friend just leaves town and ignores your calls, especially after you offered to take care of her and a baby that wasn't yours. On top of that, there is no denying he knows she lied to him now with Charlotte being his student and all.

"Clarke's back" Bellamy's voice was low in the phone, Octavia was on the verge if asking if he was okay.

"Yeah, I know she's back" Octavia's comment went through Clarke. She could feel her heart racing, 'Well that didn't take long' She thought as she looked up at Octavia who was watching her sort the cases of cups under the counter.

"You didn't think I might want to know that?" he snapped.

"Bell, don't get mad, I saw her every day this week. She works for me" she said. His voice could be heard through the phone from where Clarke sat.

"Real fucking nice Octavia, So you decided to just jump in line with everyone else and lie to me too" he yelled.

"I didn't lie, you asked I told you, I just didn't tell you before because you didn't ask. That's not lying big brother, and don't yell at me" She replied before hanging up on him.

"O, I'm sorry, If it's going to cause problems I'll find another job" Clarke replied standing.

"Yeah, in this small town? where are you going to go? Maybe you'd like to work for Raven, you can share stories of old flames? or Roma you can compare notes on how many ways to screw over my brother? Oh wait, you can work for Murphy, although I'm not sure what he does is legal, but hey, I'm sure he pays well. " Octavia snapped. Clarke took a step back. She had no problems with Murphy or Raven, however she wouldn't want to be around them on a normal basis. As for Roma...

"Did you just compare me to Roma?" Clarke asked. Octavia looked at her, she could see the hurt in Clarke's eyes.

"I did, Clarke, whether or not you realized it, my brother's world revolved around you. He would have dropped anything if you called him and needed him. He was always there for you and confided in you. You just stood up and walked away. You didn't give him a reason, you didn't say goodbye, you didn't even give him the decency of answering your phone. I thought Roma put him through hell being the classy girlfriend she was. Then I witnessed him spend two years looking for you. Every second he wasn't in college he was searching the internet to see if your name came up, if you joined the rest of the world and got a facebook, he shut everyone out, he shut me out" Octavia stated slamming her notebook down. Clarke just stood silently looking down at her hands. She was fighting tears, she knew this was coming eventually. You don't just up and leave and return to open arms.

"He just started to let go of the past and love life again, he's still new to the teaching job and he loves it. It gives him something to look forward too. I don't know what happened and I don't need to. It's not my business, you can take that up with him. What I do know is that if this town is just going to be a temporary stop in your life, then you need to stay away from him. He didn't deserve it the first time and I don't think he could handle it a second time. I don't want you to quit, you are a hard worker, I missed you and even through everything I consider you my friend. Bell and I will always be fine, he will get over it." Octavia finished. Clarke just nodded looking up at Octavia. Tears gradually slipping from her eyes She didn't trust her voice to even work, not that it would matter, nothing was going to improve the situation.

"Go to the bathroom, take a few minutes, Wells and Charlotte will be here soon and I don't need that precious angel of yours to think Auntie O made her mother cry" Octavia instructed placing a hand on Clarke's shoulder before moving around her.

"Thanks, for everything." Clarke said before heading for the back of the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

She stood in the bathroom staring at her reflection. She deserved far worse from Octavia, her brother was her only family and Clarke treated him like shit, plain and simple. Though the outburst she is sure is just the first of many to come, once she sees her other friends she expects the reactions to be similar to Octavia's. Even though it was expected, it didn't hurt any less. Clarke stood taller in the mirror before splashing some cold water on her face. She dried her face and looked back at the mirror.

"C'mon Clarke, pull it together, You got this, Charlotte depends on you to keep it together" She said giving herself a quick talk in the mirror before heading back out to the front. As she made it to the counter she saw Wells and Octavia talking as Charlotte sat with a hot chocolate and a cookie,

"Courtesy of Octavia I'm sure" Clarke smiled as she received a nod from Charlotte. She slid into the seat across from hers.

"So how was school?"Clarke asked.

"Good, We got to meet everyone and Mr. Blake is really nice" Charlotte answered with a wide grin.

"I'm glad you like it sweetie, I can't wait to see how much fun you have in class, and all the new friends you make" Clarke fussed.

"Uncle Wells said you and Mr. Blake were friends in school."

"We were, that's was a long time ago, Mommy hasn't seen Mr. Blake in awhile. Sometimes friendship doesn't last forever." Clarke replied.

"So should go see him, you don't have any friends, maybe he wants you to be his friend again." Charlotte replied. Nothing like being put in your place by a 5 year old.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you" Clarke smiled. She stood turning to meet the amused looks of Octavia and Wells. Clarke just gave them a mock glare as she walked past them and finished the last things on her list to do before her shift ended. Wells walked Charlotte and Clarke home. As soon as she crossed into the house she started to get stuff out for dinner. Charlotte headed up the stairs to her room.

"So Uncle Wells, just how much did you and Mr. Blake tell her?" Clarke asked slightly agitated.

"Clarke, cut the attitude out of your tone, you knew what was going to happen the day she started school, He would figure it out, You can't avoid him forever." Wells answered.

"Save me the lecture, I got my head taken clear off by Octavia today, I don't think I can handle it twice." Clarke said turning the oven on.

"Did you not expect that?" He asked honestly.

"No, I expected it. Just didn't think it would replay in my mind throughout the rest of the day."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I am sure I am about to be on the receiving end of Bellamy's opinion. He reigned it in on the account of Charlotte." Wells added.

"I'm sorry" Clarke said.

"You know you never told me why you left." Wells said.

"I know" Clarke replied.

"You knew you were pregnant, you had all the support in the world, you told us it was a false alarm and disappeared. You didn't even tell me you lied until after Finn had died"

"Wells, I don't want to talk about it"

"Clarke, that doesn't work anymore." Wells stated. She sighed.

"I was scared"

"Of what?" Wells asked.

"Of the concept of being a mom, financially how could I do it, I didn't want to have an abortion, I'm not that kind of person."

"Why did you tell Bellamy it was a false alarm." he asked. she turned to face him, leaning against the counter.

"He offered to take care of me and the baby Wells, he was eighteen, we just graduated. He was accepted to one of the best colleges, he worked so hard to get there. I was not going to be the reason he didn't go."

"He would have went regardless." Wells replied.

"Yeah? with what money? it was his college savings he was going to use, he was going to step up for my mistake and blow away his future Wells. I would be damned if that was my fault. You know him as well as I do, If I would have told him the truth and that I didn't want his help he would have found an excuse to not attend college. He would have found away to help, with no regard for himself or his future. He couldn't make stupid decisions based on my life if I wasn't around. " Clarke replied. Wells sat silently watching her. He had nothing to say. He should have figured it out sooner. She never thinks of herself so of course the decision would be based on the well being of someone else.

"Alright kid, I'll see you later" he said standing.

"I'm the same age as you " Clarke smiled at him.

"True, but you are like my little sister" he replied as he headed out the door leaving her to her thoughts.

...

The next morning Clarke ran around like crazy getting everything ready for Charlotte to go to school. She opened her backpack and checked the folder. A note tucked inside.

"Ms. Griffin,

Sorry you couldn't be with us this morning, please read, review, and initial these forms.

Thanks,

Mr. Blake"

Clarke ran her fingers over his handwriting, taking a second to appreciate the familiarity of it. She read the papers and initialed them, and placed them back in the folder in the backpack, just in time for Charlotte to appear.

"Ready?" Charlotte asked.

"Yup, let's go" Clarke smiled. They walked to the school as Charlotte talked all about her first day. Clarke was extremely happy that Charlotte loved it, that was one less thing she had to stress about.

Clarke followed Charlotte up the stairs to the door.

"Alright kid, this is your stop" Clarke smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You aren't going to walk to the class with me?" Charlotte asked. Clarke sighed crouching in front of her daughter.

"Charlotte, Last time I saw Mr. Blake I was mean to him, I don't think he wants to see me. Do you understand?" Clarke asked. Charlotte nodded.

"Can't you just say sorry" she replied.

"Yeah, I can, just not right now little miss smart stuff." Clarke replied poking her daughter in the side.

"I love you" Charlotte smiled up at her mom.

"I love you two sweetie, have a great day" Clarke replied watching her walk in the door, she watched her walk down the hallway and into a doorway she assumed was her class.

She turned and headed down the steps.

...

Bellamy sat at the desk greeting all the children in his class as there parents dropped them off. He smiled as he saw Charlotte enter.

"Good morning" he greeted.

"Hi" she smiled.

"Uncle Wells drop you off?" he asked.

"Nope, mom" she replied heading for the cubicle's in the back. Bellamy stood walking to the door and glancing down the hallway. She was no where to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke hurried along the sidewalk to Grounders, the small diner on the corner. The owner Nyko gave her a smile as she clocked in for work. She tied her apron on and made her way to the counter.

"Good Morning Clarke, How did the little one like school?" He asked.

"Oh, she loves it, I'm so happy" Clarke said sounding relieved.

"That's good, how's work at O's Coffee House?" Nyko asked.

"Also good, thanks so much for working with me and scheduling, If it wasn't for You, Wells and Octavia I'd be lost!" she replied pouring coffee for herself and refilling Nyko's cup.

"I'm glad it's all coming together for you" he smiled taking his coffee back to his office. Clarke kept herself busy waiting on tables and cleaning through out her shift. Weekdays at Grounders were busy in spurts, gave her time to fill condiments and organize inventory. Weekends were so busy you don't have time to think, which some days is greatly appreciated by her.

As soon as the clock reached one o'clock, she was out the door. By one thirty she was clocked in at O's. The coffee shop stayed pretty steady through out the day.

"Hey, I wanted to apologize for yesterday, Wells told me why you left, before you get mad, I asked and I didn't relay the message to Bell, your secret's safe with me" Octavia said sliding a doughnut in her direction. Clarke smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I deserved it. I'll tell him eventually. He wouldn't be where he is today if I stayed." Clarke replied.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I guess we will never know, don't stress. The diner busy?" Octavia asked.

"Not really" Clarke replied as they fell into their normal comfortable conversation.

...

Bellamy was walking from desk to desk to praising his class on all there artwork. The imaginations they had were never ending and so in depth that they amazed him. It was fall so they were coloring pumpkins. When they finished he collected them all and put them on the wall. The artwork made the classroom feel more comfortable. He hated plain walls. They had snack time, then story time. He sat at his desk going over his lesson plans. He added the new weekly school news to each kids folder. He paused at Charlotte's folder seeing the signed papers tucked inside. He slipped them out taking a second to appreciate her neat cursive writing. He always joked about her becoming a doctor, she was dead set on going to med school. He always told her it would never work, bad handwriting was a requirement for doctors, job security, if people could read what she wrote then they wouldn't need to come back. She would always roll her eyes at him and continue on her work. He felt a small smile cross his lips. He missed her, always has, it's been six long years, six long years of wondering why she left, now hes wondering why she lied. His thought's were interrupted by one of the seniors who read the story today.

"Mr. Blake can you sign this, My next class is in ten minutes"

"Yea, thank you for reading today" he replied scrolling his name across the bottom of the kids sheet. One o'clock meant lunch and recess, so the kids got to run around outside working all the energy out of their systems just in time to eat and replenish themselves for the rest of the day. That gave him a forty five minute window to get something to eat. He walked to the diner quick ordering a grilled chicken wrap to go.

"Bellamy, long time no see" Nyko said walking to the counter.

"Yeah, I've been running around crazy, with the new school year starting and everything" he replied.

"Here I thought you were stopping in to see the new waitress, I was gonna say you just missed her"Nyko stated. Bellamy looked at him questioningly.

"Clarke, she works for me, and your sister" Nyko said with a confused expression.

"Did you not know?" he continued.

"Nope, wasn't aware. I haven't had the pleasure of running into her yet. Charlotte's in my class though."

"That girls precious." He replied.

"She is cute as ever, smart too" Bellamy replied with a smile.

"Orders up" sounded in the background. Nyko grabbed the bag and gave it to Bellamy.

"Good seeing you, don't be stranger" Nyko said.

"Good to see you too, Now that schools in session, you will see more of me then you want" Bellamy laughed as he headed out the door. He fought the urge to stop and see Octavia. He was still mad at her and he was sure that's where Clarke was. He took his lunch back to the classroom and ate quick before the kids came filing in. Once everyone was settled he started class.

"So we are going to do some alphabet games today, I am going to stand next to a letter and you are going to have to tell me what the letter is, If you get it right then we go to a different letter and you get a sticker on the chart. " he stated as he hung letters all around the room. He turned to see all eyes on him.

"The top three kids with the most stickers at the end of the week get to choose a book of their choice out of my surprise box to keep" he replied seeing them all smile. What kid doesn't love prizes. They played for awhile before switching to numbers. Before he knew it, it was time for the kids to leave. He helped them all get packed up and handed out the folders to put in the backpacks. The kids that rode the bus left with a teacher aid and the others played in the corner with the blocks until their parents came. Slowly one by one the kids left. Charlotte picked all the blocks up and put them away before walking along the wall.

"Mr. Blake?" she asked.

"Yes Charlotte?" he asked as he wiped the board clean.

"Can I take my pumpkin home?" she asked.

"Um, we put it up for everyone to see" he replied.

"I want to show my mom" she replied.

"She will see it when she picks you up" he smiled.

"Uncle Wells picks me up" she replied.

"So when she drops you off bring her in to see it" He tried, she sighed in defeat.

"She said she was mean to you" she stated.

"What?" Bellamy asked slightly taken back.

"She said she was mean to you, I just told her to say sorry, she said she can't come in, you don't like her" Charlotte said looking at him like he should know this.

"Is that so?" he asked receiving a nod. He stood pulling the tack out of the pumpkin and handing it to Charlotte.

"Hey there" Wells said entering the classroom.

"Thank you" she smiled as Mr. Blake handed her the artwork, before turning and running to Wells.

"Look what I made. We have to show mommy." Charlotte yelled trying to pull him out the door.

"Not so fast." Bellamy stated. Wells turned to look at him.

"You going to O's?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah" Wells replied.

"Good I'll walk with you, Ms. Griffin and I need to talk." Bellamy said grabbing his jacket. Wells stood there slipping his phone from his pocket.

"Wells don't do it, there won't be a problem" he stated. Wells met his eyes before sighing and dropping the phone back in his pocket.

"You know somehow this will be my fault" Wells mumbled.

"That's okay, you're her favorite." Bellamy smiled, closing the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke was cleaning coffee pots in the back when she heard Charlotte's voice ring through the shop. Of course she could hear Octavia telling her to pick whatever desert she wanted, she could hear Wells try and guide her to one he liked. Clarke smiled shaking her head, they spoiled her, rotten.

"She's out back" Octavia's voice traveled through the door. Clarke heard it open and shut, assuming Wells was coming to tell her something.

"Thank's so much Wells, you are a life saver" she started before she turned to look at him. 'Bellamy' He stood there arms crossed, his eyes searching hers, for what, she didn't know. He looked good, really good. Although he was probably good and mad. She was lost in the thoughts that were running through her head at a rapid pace. She felt like his gaze was piercing through her. She couldn't find the air to talk, like her her lungs suddenly wouldn't work. The glass she was holding long forgotten, slipping from her fingers and shattering across the floor. The abrupt sound brought her attention back, and caused the door to fly open and Octavia to rush through with Wells on her heels. She sighed looking at the mess.

She looked shocked to see him, like she thought it would never happen again. Maybe she hoped it would never happen again. He just wanted everything to go back to normal, he missed her, missed the way they used to be. He was mad she lied to him, mad she just walked away. His sisters voice brought him back to reality, reminding him he was here for Charlotte not himself.

"Sorry O, I'll get it, just dock it from my pay" Clarke said quietly as she started picking it up.

"It's just a glass, as long as you are okay that's all that matters." she replied giving her brother a glance before shoving Wells back out the door and exiting. Clarke picked up a few pieces before Bellamy moved to crouch down and pick pieces up also.

"You don't have to" Clarke said quietly.

"I know" he replied. She almost forgot how deep his voice was. The sound of it running through her body. She missed him, she missed listening to him talk for hours. They cleaned the mess in silence, the tension in the room was enough to make it hard to think. Clarke dumped all the glass in the garbage before turning to see Bellamy back in his original spot, arms crossed just looking at her.

"Thank you" she stated, he just nodded.

"Whatever it is, just say it Bellamy, the silence is going to kill me." Clarke stated. She looked tired, like she had been through more than enough. She watched him run a hand over his face before walking towards her.

"We need to talk, Your daughter asked to bring her artwork home today to show you, instead of hanging it up with all the other kids, because unlike their parents you won't step foot in my class" he stated. Clarke studied the hardwood floor.

"Your not hurting her, she loves you no matter what, you are hurting yourself, you are more then welcome in the class. Our problems are our problems, they do not include Charlotte." he stated. Clarke just nodded eyes fixed to the floor.

"And for the record, When you are mean to someone, you should just say sorry" he stated. She shook her head, the smile was evident in his voice. 'Only her kid, unbelievable'

"Sometimes, sorry isn't good enough" Clarke said seriously as she met his eyes.

"True, but it's a good place to start." Bellamy said as he turned to walk away, he paused at the door to add one more thing.

"So I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Griffin?" he asked. She nodded and he gave her a small smile before heading out. She could hear him say good bye to Octavia, Wells, and Charlotte.

She took off her apron and headed out to the crowd. Wells and Octavia just sent concerned glances her way. Clarke just smiled in return and gushed over Charlotte's Pumpkin.

"To hell with Mr. Blake's class, we are hanging it up right here" Octavia said taping it to the counter. Wells and Clarke couldn't help but laugh.

"But shhhh you can't tell Mr. Blake that Auntie O said that, he will be mad" Octavia whispered. Charlotte nodded with a smile.

...

The next day Bellamy was setting papers down on everyone's desk as the kids were coming in. He turned at the sound of Charlotte's voice.

"See mom, this is my class room, I sit here, and look I keep my crayons in here." Charlotte was full of energy and beyond excited to share with her mother. Clarke stole a glance at Bellamy.

"Good morning Ms. Griffin." He greeted.

"Mr. Blake, good morning" she replied following Charlotte through the class.

"Everything looks really great Charlotte! Now it's time for Mommy's to go to work" Clarke said giving Charlotte a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you"

"I love you too" she replied. Clarke stood heading for the door. She took a deep breath, she knew she had to do it, she didn't want to, but it wasn't an option anymore. She paused at his desk, his dark eyes looked up at her. She had to internally fight with herself to get the words out.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry" She replied. He nodded signalling he heard her.

"When you are ready to talk you know where to find me." Bellamy replied. If it was up to her she would never be ready.

"I'm ready, when are you free?" she asked reluctantly. He leaned back in his chair giving her his undivided attention.

"Tonight, the last place I saw you before you left?" he asked gauging her reaction. She wouldn't look at him, she looked everywhere but him. She knew it was meant to be painful, meant to bring all the memories to the surface.

"Nothing like waiting." she mumbled.

"Nope, I'd like to get it over with and move on" He replied turning his attention back to the paper on the desk. His defense was up and his tone came out more agitated then he wanted it to be. He sighed getting ready to apologize but she spoke first.

"See you then" she said quietly, walking out. She called Wells to see if he could do dinner with Charlotte, once she told him why he agreed. Her minded was flooded with memories of how her and Bellamy used to be, She was not looking forward to it and of all places, he picks the one she doesn't want to revisit. She worked at the diner and then headed home, she had off from O's today. She used that time to throw laundry in, do dishes, get cleaned up and change. Then she joined Wells on the walk to get Charlotte.

They stood outside with the other parents waiting for the class to be let out. On Friday's it seemed like everyone picked up their kids, anything to get to the weekend faster. Clarke paced the hallway until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Stop, you are making everyone nervous" Wells said amused. Clarke just glanced around at the few parents watching her, before leaning against the wall.

"What do I tell him?" she asked.

"The truth" Wells answered.

"He's going to be mad."

"He's already mad"

"I said I was sorry"

"That's not good enough, for some people maybe it is, but for Bellamy it's not, he deserves more than that" Wells stated. She heard the door open and watched the kids funnel out. Charlotte smiled up at them as she walking towards them.

"So, you and Uncle Wells are going to hang out and go get dinner okay. Mommy and Mr. Blake need to talk." Clarke said crouching down.

"We are going to the diner." Wells smiled.

"Are you friends again? with Mr. Blake?" she asked, sounding hopeful. Clarke paused trying to find an age appropriate way to put it.

"Charlotte, sometimes" she paused again searching her mind for the right words.

"Yes, we are friends, Don't worry your little head about it" Bellamy said from behind her. Charlotte smiled looking back to Clarke who just gave her a reassuring smile. Although she wasn't sure they would ever be friends again.

"Good" Charlotte said taking Wells hand and heading towards the playground.

"Let's stop at O's quick and grab coffee, then we can head over" Bellamy said looking to her.

"Okay" she replied. They walked in awkward silence. They walked into O's, Octavia sending her a sympathetic look. She was pretty sure Wells must have told her about the pending trip to the park until a voice came from behind her.

"Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake, well there is something I thought I'd never see again" Clarke turned coming face to face with Roma.

"Roma" Clarke greeted turning back to the coffee machine. Bellamy just ignored her.

"I saw Wells with a little girl, I'm assuming that's yours"

"She is mine, yes" Clarke replied putting the lid on her cup.

"She his?" Roma asked motioning to Bellamy.

"He has a name, and my life is not your business"

"So that's a yes" Roma laughs. Clarke could see Bellamy tense.

"That's a no, and don't go spreading rumors, we are a little old for high school shit don't you think?" Clarke asked facing her.

"Whatever" Roma scoffed and walked away.

Clarke turned to Bellamy who was talking to Octavia.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded and they headed out.

The walk to the park was a quiet one, an awkward one, a tense one. Clarke was freaking out internally. How do you even start this conversation?!


	6. Chapter 6

Bellamy led her to the place where he offered her everything he could give six years ago. The memories in this spot were loud, almost deafening.

"I haven't been here since that day" he said as they approaced the edge of the lake.

"Me either" she responded.

"It was our place, always will be." he said looking out over the water.

"I'm sorry Bellamy, for everything, I"

"Clarke, you lied to me, you lied to all of us. You left me." He cut her off abruptly.

"I couldn't tell you" her voice sounded broken, Bellamy was sure his did too.

"Why not? I offered everything I had Clarke, I would have taken care of you and Charlotte" he argued.

"Exactly, you would have cleaned up my mess, you would have given up what you worked hard to get for me." she stated.

"It was my choice Clarke." he stated his voice raised.

"No, it was my choice Bellamy, not your's, It was my mistake, my responsibility, not yours."

"So what you decide to lie to make it better, did you think Finn would step up?" he asked clearly pissed.

"I talked to Finn before you showed up that day, he told me to get an abortion, he didn't want a baby." She stated, he could see her eyes well up with tears.

"So why did you leave?" he pried.

"You know as well as I do, you wouldn't have let me do it alone, and I wasn't about to let you throw away your future on my account. You had a scholarship to a top school. You worked to help Octavia through school. The last thing you needed was me and a baby added to your list." He paused.

"You left for me? I loved you Clarke, I looked for you for two years, you wouldn't even pick up your phone, You didn't think about me at all, you made your decision and picked up life as normal in another town, Leaving me and everyone else behind." he yelled at her. A few people in the park turning in there direction to see what the commotion was.

"I'm sorry, I should have never left, I came back because I need you, I need my friends, I thought I could, but I can't do this alone." She yelled through tears.

"You don't have to do this alone, you are just to stubborn for your own good, just ask for help Clarke, let me help you."

Clarke stood there looking at him. She gave him a small nod before a sob escaped her lips. He walked towards her and she fell into her arms. Last time she felt his arms around her was in this same place the same way. She let him hold her as she soaked his shirt with tears. He just stood there rubbing light circles on her back.

"You are gonna be okay, everything is going to be okay, I won't let you down" he whispered in her ear.

"But I let you down" she mumbled in his shirt.

"Everyone is entitled to a mistake every now and then." Bellamy gave a slight laugh.

"It was six years Bell" she stated. 'Bell, it feels good to hear her say that again' he thought.

"Six years that have passed, let it go Clarke, you can't move forward if you dwell on the past" he stated loosening his grip.

"I missed you every second of it, I cried for you when I had Charlotte, I went into labor and I just kept telling the nurse I needed Bellamy. Instead I just had the nurse. Charlotte deserved better, deserved to have all of you in her life from day one."

"Clarke, look at me." He said waiting for her eyes to meet his. Her eyes were red and puffy, just the sight of her made his heart ache. Octavia would always tell him he was always soft when it came to Clarke.

"You need to let it go, we can't change it, all we can do is change going forward" he stated. She gave him a small smile and a nod.

"I missed you" she said quietly.

"and I missed you" he replied pulling her into a hug.

"What do you say we get something to eat?" Bellamy asked letting go of her.

"Yeah, that sounds good" She replied.

"Good, let's go." he said walking towards town as she fell in step with him. They headed up the stairs to the diner, Bellamy holding the door open for her. There sat Wells, Octavia, and Charlotte. Bellamy shot them a smile guiding Clarke over to them with a hand on her back.

"Can we get two more menus please Nyko?" Bellamy asked.

"Of course" he replied sliding them on the table as Clarke and Bellamy each pulled up a chair.

"Did you two have fun at the park?" Charlotte asked. Clarke gave her a smile.

"I don't know if fun is what I would call it but close enough"

"Are you still friends?" she asked.

"You bet" Bellamy replied giving Clarke a smile before turning to Charlotte.

"What about you, are you having fun with Uncle Wells and Auntie O?" Bellamy asked.

"Oh yes, we always have fun" Charlotte said before drinking her milk.

"We do, don't we" Wells smiled.

"So are you going to bring that pumpkin back to hang on the wall?" Bellamy asked.

Charlotte smirked and shook her head no. She stole a glance at Octavia and then her mom.

"What?" Bellamy asked her. She didn't answer.

"Charlotte it's not nice to keep secrets" he smiled.

"Auntie O took it" she said quick causing all of them to laugh.

"Hey don't throw me in, that's not nice either" Octavia laughed.

"Auntie O is a bad influence, don't listen to her" Bellamy said smiling at Octavia.

"I am not, Clarke?" Octavia waited for her input.

"No you are not, you just spoil her and she knows she can do no wrong" Clarke answered.

"That's a fact" Wells added.

"You aren't any better" Clarke retorted earning a mock glare. It felt good to have fun, it felt perfect to have them all together in the diner. The diner that held them every Friday night of their teenage lives. She was glad to have her friends back, glad to have her life back, now if she could just get a reign on things, everything in her life should fall into place.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke was glad today went well. They got everything out in the open and were in agreement to start fresh for the most part. They had a great dinner together and she had just put Charlotte to bed.

She sat at the table paying what bills she could, there was an envelope hand written to her she was avoiding for the past few days. She knew what it was she just didn't have the money to pay it. She sold her car back to the dealership right before moving, Wells had helped her get everything to the new house. She borrowed some money from a loan shark when she was in a hard place. She paid a lot of it back but since she moved she was having a hard time making the payments, the expenses from moving and putting first and last rent down on a new place set her back, and behind on payments. She took a break to initial she read the semester itinerary for Charlotte's class, throwing the paper on the growing pile of papers on the table. She glanced at the envelope again before letting out a sigh and picking it up, she ripped it open and pulled the note out.

C. Griffin,

We know you have moved recently and needed a little time between payments however your payments are due. You have a remaining balance of $1803.98. Please make it a point to come see me within the next week, or we will be paying you a visit, I don't advise you choosing the second option.

Looking forward to seeing you,

Emerson

She took a moment to look at her check book, the balance of $189 staring back at her, causing her to her cringe. She threw the letter on the pile of papers before moving on to the next, she signed Charlotte's field trip form adding it to the pile. Mr. Blake's class was going to a local farm to make donuts and apple cider. She smiled to herself. It sounded like fun, she didn't have time to volunteer to chaperone though. Once she got ahead on bills she would get to spend more time with Charlotte, that alone kept her pushing forward.

The next morning Clarke worked at the diner followed by the coffee shop. Charlotte spent the day shopping with Auntie O. The weekend flew by before she knew it and they were back to the Monday morning rush.

"Charlotte, come on, we are going to be late" Clarke yelled up the stairs. She could hear Charlotte coming as she did a mental check, although she felt like she was missing something. They were headed out the door when Charlotte paused.

"Wait my folder" she said turning around and heading back in.

"It's on the table, just grab the papers off the top of the pile and put them in there. Let's go!" Clarke urged. They walked at a brisk pace to the school. Clarke didn't do Mondays, she could be up four hours early and somehow she was always late. They headed to the stairs and into the hallway, she couldn't help but smile when she saw Bellamy waiting for his class outside the classroom door.

"Ms. Griffin" he greeted with a smile.

"Mr. Blake" she nodded to him returning the smile.

"Charlotte, go take your seat"he said opening the door.

"Bye mom, love you" she called slipping inside.

"I love you too" Clarke replied.

"Ms. Griffin, do I have to remind you what time class starts?" Bellamy teased.

"What are you going to do? give me detention?" She laughed as she walked away. He shook his head.

"Have a good day Bell"

"You too princess" he replied. He saw her slow her steps and thought she was going to stop but she picked up pace quickly. He always called her 'princess' when they were younger. If felt good to hear it roll off his lips, she didn't realize how much she missed it until she heard it for the first time since she's been back. She couldn't keep the smile off her face, finally her life was starting to look up.

Her shift at the diner was kind of busy for a Monday making it go by relatively quick.

Bellamy was sitting at his desk going through the folders and collecting the papers, separating the field trip forms from the rest of the stuff. He opened Charlotte's folder taking her field trip paper out, He went to grab the initialed lesson plan itinerary when another paper fell from the folder. He saw it was a note to Clarke, his eyes scanned the message quick. He ran a hand over his face before looking up at the class, Charlotte sat completely entranced by the story.

"Clarke, what have you gotten yourself into" he whispered to himself. He texted the name to Murphy.

Bellamy: Emerson from Polis?

Murphy replied in seconds.

Murphy: Loan Shark, why you need money? I have a few jobs.

He was afraid that would be the answer.

Bellamy: Thanks anyway, I'm pretty sure a lot of parents wouldn't be happy if I taught their kids and worked for you in my spare time.

Murphy: Probably not haha, on a more serious note Emerson is not the type of "Banker" you want. He is the kind to break your fingers as your first warning.

Bellamy: thanks for the info.

Murphy: No prob.

He slipped his phone and the note into his pocket, and waited for the story to end so he could release the kids to Recess.

Clarke clocked out of the diner and hurried to the coffee shop.

"Clarke Griffin?" a voice came from the doorway of a building. She turned to scan the opening.

"Murphy" she replied.

"Long time no see, hows everything?" He asked stepping out on to the sidewalk.

"Everything's good, I'm on my way to work, want a coffee?" Clarke asked. He gave her a nod and fell instep with her. Murphy and Clarke always got along she just avoided being seen in public with him too often. He had a lot of extracurricular activities that weren't exactly legal.

"I hear you have a little one now" He said looking to her.

"I do, her name is Charlotte, she is in Bellamy's class" She replied with a smile.

"I just talked to Bellamy, either him or Octavia must be hard up for money, they were inquiring about a loan shark." he said making conversation. However once Clarke faltered her steps and came to a stop it all fell in place for him.

"Or maybe it's you...Emerson ring a bell?"he asked. Clarke's eyes shot up to his.

"Was he here?" she asked.

"Nope, but if you owe him money, rest assured he will be." Murphy replied. Clarke nodded as she started walking again.

"I could use some help every now and then, just accounting stuff, interested?" Murphy offered. Clarke sighed. Not like her life was full of opportunities at the moment.

"What do you pay?" she asked, receiving a smile from Murphy.


	8. Chapter 8

Bellamy sent the class to lunch and headed out in the hallway. He closed his classroom door and slipped on his jacket as he headed for town. He was going to stop at Octavia's and return Clarke's letter to her. He was debating on telling her he read it, when he turned the corner and saw Clarke and Murphy walking together up ahead of him.

"Clarke" he called out jogging to catch up. They both turned at the sound of her name.

"Lunch time?" Clarke asked, as he stopped next to her.

"Yeah, what's up Murphy?" he answered, before greeting Murphy.

"Not much, accompanying a pretty lady on her walk" Murphy replied.

"Yea, I see that" Bellamy replied giving Clarke a smile.

"Alright, let's get you guys some coffee" She replied heading up the steps to Octavia's shop. She headed in, clocked in quick and brought them each a pastry to go with the coffee they got. Bellamy and Murphy sat at the coffee bar talking quietly among themselves, with Octavia and Clarke occasionally jumping in. Clarke busied herself trying to get all the small stuff done before the afternoon rush hit. The bell above the door jingled signalling a new customer. Clarke wiped the counter down quick, Murphys voice calling attention to the new arrival.

"Speak of the devil" he mumbled causing Clarke to look up at the customer.

"Clarke, do you have a minute?" He asked, his voice almost sweet. If she didn't know better, he would have fooled her, however the chill that ran through her body was hard to ignore.

"Uh, yea, let me just tell my boss" She replied quietly as she headed for Octavia.

"John Murphy, long time no see"

"Emerson, yea, I try to avoid that town now a days" He replied standing to shake his hand. Bellamy tensed at the name, turning to get a look at the man before scanning the room for Clarke. She was walking away from Octavia, coming out from the back of the counter. She met Bellamy's eyes briefly, too quick for him to read anything. She turned tapping Emerson on the shoulder.

"Can we step outside?" She asked quietly. Her heart was racing, of course Bellamy would find out about this now.

"Yeah, lets go" He replied with a smile heading for the door.

"How does that work?" Bellamy asked as the door closed.

"Clarke knows to tread lightly, they are out in public, she's safe for the most part" Murphy replied watching them cross in front of the windows and turn the corner of the building, he assumed to the small alley that was there.

...

"Clarke, you didn't call me, I don't like waiting" Emerson stated walking towards her. Out of habit she took a step back hitting the wall. She silently cursed herself for being out here alone. He took another step towards her, his body slightly pressed against hers.

"Emerson, I'll have to get you your money I just started working another job. I will pay you back"

"Got any money on you?" he asked trailing a hand down the side of her face. Her whole body tensed. She shook her head 'no' finding it hard to breathe let alone talk. He let his fingers slowly trail down her neck, his hand rested heavy on her collar bone before moving up to her neck. Her eyes shot to his. He was watching her intently. The weight of his hand on her neck was making it hard to swallow, He could see the fear in her eyes. His eyes revealed nothing to her, they were void of any emotion.

"I'll get you your money" she stated.

"You will, all two thousand worth." he said tightening his hand on her throat. Anger ran through her.

"I owe eighteen hundred" she replied quickly. His eyes met hers, begging for a challenge. He tightened his hand around her neck pressing her flush against the wall. She could feel the hard brick scraping the back of her neck. She let out a shaky breath and when she went to inhale he gripped her tighter making it impossible to get air. Her eyes met his, an instant panic setting in. He watched her struggling to breathe, trying to pull his hand away, tears running down her cheeks, a small smirk crossed his lips.

"You will pay me two thousand Clarke, and I don't like waiting." he stated before letting go of her and walking away. She coughed and gasped as she fell to the ground.

"I'll be in touch" he stated before turning on the sidewalk. She wiped her face and stood up, brushing dirt from her pants. She took a few deep breaths and headed back to the shop. She opened the door and made her way out back right to the bathroom.

...

Murphy and Bellamy turned at the sound of the bell just in time to see Clarke hurry to the back. Bellamy stood and stretched before walking to the end of the counter.

"O, can I get another cappuccino" Murphy asked as he watched Bellamy walk through the door to the back.

Bellamy walked into the back room, he could see the light from the bathroom shine across the room.

"Clarke, Can we talk?" Bellamy called. He watched the light that filtered out disappear as she turned the corner.

"Yea, in the office" she replied, her voice sounded like she had been crying, she walked past him to the other room in the back. He turned the light on as she sat in the chair, her eyes fixed on her hands.

"I found this in Charlotte's folder" he stated handing her the letter.

"Did you read it?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I put the rest together between Murphy and your friend that just visited." Bellamy answered truthfully.

"He's not my friend" she said looking up at him. Her eyes were bloodshot, he knelt down on one knee to tell her it was all going to be okay. That's what he hoped anyway. He was about to speak when he saw her neck. The hand print of Emerson clear as day around her throat, some spots were already starting to bruise. He reached up and let his fingers graze her neck causing her to jump. He was beyond angry, that happened to her when he sat on the other side of the wall, he could have stopped it, Murphy said she was going to be safe. The second his eyes met hers she just broke down in tears.

"Bellamy, I messed up" she sobbed pulling him to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Bellamy didn't comment, just held her silently, checking his watch from time to time. He sighed reading the watch before pulling away.

"Alright Princess, I have to go back to the school, my lunch is over. You going to be okay?, we can talk about it later." He stated wiping her tears away with his thumb. She nodded with a sniffle and stood up.

"What if he comes after Charlotte?" she asked quietly, her eyes locked on him.

"He won't, I won't let anything happen to her, or you. He just stopped in to scare you. I hate to ask but how much do you owe him?" Bellamy waited for an answer running his hands up and down her arms.

"Two Thousand" she replied. Bellamy nodded he heard her. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll stop in and see you when I'm done with work" he stated before walking out. Octavia popped her head in directly after.

"Hey, we are getting busy, I could use a hand" she said sending Clarke a look of sympathy.

"Of course" Clarke said forcing a smile and following Octavia out into the Coffee shop.

...

Bellamy walked to the school at a brisk pace. 'If she would have just stayed here, she wouldn't be in this mess' he thought to himself. No use dwelling on the past. He met his class at the playground and walked with them back to the classroom.

"Okay, everyone get in your seats, we are going to have a fun afternoon. We are going to do family trees." He stated passing out colored construction paper to each child.

"Everyone gets a tree." He stated holding up a brown pre-cut tree base.

"And everyone gets leaves." he stated holding them up to show the class. During arts & crafts he has a teachers aid to help, today he had the help of Harper, making things run a lot smoother.

Harper sat at one table and Bellamy sat at the other. They worked quietly with the students helping them glue and writing names on leaves for each child's tree. Once Bellamy's table was finished he led them out to the hall and they decorated the class board with the recently made trees. Harper joined him shortly after, the class slowly pinned them up one by one and made there way back into the class room. Bellamy's gaze ran over all the art work slowly. He suddenly felt his heart ache, he never even thought how this would effect Charlotte, his eyes searched hers out. He found it pinned on the bottom corner. Charlotte Griffin' s Family Tree. Clarke's name in the middle, Charlotte's name on the leaf underneath her. Then his eyes moved to the three leaves surrounding their names. 'Auntie O, Uncle Wells, Mr. Blake' He read silently to himself. He turned to look at the young girl next to him.

"It's nice right?" Charlotte asked.

"Yea, I'd say it's great. You know, we aren't really your family though right? Your mom and you are family" He stated looking at her. She smiled and nodded.

"I know, we don't share blood as mom says, but Mom said, the people who care about you, and love you, are your family" she replied honestly looking to him. He smiled back at her.

"Well then I guess that settles it, we must be family" he replied.

"Yup, I told you, my moms always right." she replied shaking her head walking into the class. He couldn't help but laugh, she was her mother just two feet shorter.

...

The end of the school day came quick. When Wells arrived to pick up Charlotte, Bellamy met him at the door.

"Can I talk to you out in the hall quick." Bellamy asked, gesturing out the door. Wells nodded.

"Charlotte, go get your stuff we are going to leave in a minute." She nodded heading to the back of the class as Bellamy clicked the door shut.

"Clarke had a visitor at work today, a loan shark from Polis, he left her pretty bruised along her neck. I am going to check on her after this, I was wondering if you could keep Charlotte with you, away from seeing her mother like that." He stated.

"Yeah, we will just go to Clarke's, I have a key. She's okay?" Wells asked.

"Just shaken up, Worried he might come after Charlotte." Bellamy replied.

"Yea, just keep me informed. I'll be at Clarke's" He replied. Bellamy nodded turning to open the door for Charlotte.

"Don't forget to show Uncle Wells your tree"

"I won't, bye Mr. Blake" she smiled taking Wells hand and dragging him down the wall. Bellamy smiled watching the smirk cross Wells lips.

"Would you look at that, a big happy family huh?" Wells said to Charlotte.

"Yup we are" she replied as they headed towards the door. A few more kids were picked up and he could finally leave. He locked the classroom and headed out, he ran a few errands and stopped at his house to grab his SUV on his way to the coffee shop. He pulled up out front and parked. He could see Clarke and Octavia chatting away at the counter. He knew he was about to piss Clarke off but it was the best solution he could think of. He got out of his car and headed into the coffee shop. Clarke looked up giving him a smile but looking around him, like she was expecting him to have other company.

"Wells and Charlotte went home, I just figured she shouldn't see your neck right away, however I see you have found a scarf" he smirked.

"Thanks Bell" She replied.

"O, can I take her?, now?" He asked knowing she only had a few mins of her shift left anyway.

"Yeah, go ahead" she smiled. Clarke took off her apron and grabbed her jacket. He waited for her by the door. She came out of the back giving Octavia a slight smile before walking towards Bellamy. He held the door open, following her out once she passed through. He stopped and opened the passenger door to the SUV.

"Get in." he said giving her a smile. She hopped up in the seat. He closed the door gently before making his way around and getting in the drivers seat. They put their seat belts on as he pulled away from the curb. She looked around the car, a nice interior, it smelt like him in there. She took a second to glance at him. He was always handsome as she recalled, but not like this. He was strong, ruggedly handsome, and intriguing in every way now. She looked away trying to shake her thoughts from her head when she noticed they were headed out of town.

"Bellamy, where are we going? I live in the other direction."

"I'm not taking you home." he replied

"So where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Polis" he replied.


	10. Chapter 10

"Clarke wasn't sure she heard him right at first. She glanced in his direction noting the way he gripped the steering wheel and how his jaw was locked. He was waiting for her outburst.

"Polis? For what?" she asked skeptical.

"To meet Emerson, I stopped and saw Murphy, we have a meeting with him at the metro diner at seven."

"No fucking way, turn this car around Bellamy" Clarke stated turning in her seat to face him.

" I am not turning around Clarke" he stated through clenched teeth.

" Then stop and I'll walk home" she said grabbing her keys like she thought he would actually let that happen.

"Clarke just stop, I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you and Charlotte, that's what I'm doing, I'm protecting you. "

"Bellamy if I go there without his money, I take his time so you can talk to him, then what? he gets pissed and ups my payments, what are you going to do? threaten him?" she argued.

" I'm going to pay him" he said reaching over and opening the glove box.

"There is two thousand cash in that envelope. " he continued.

"That's your money Bellamy. I won't let you do that. " she said slamming the glove box shut.

"What are you gonna do, leave?" he snapped. She sat quiet for a second, his statement made her breath catch in her throat, she knew she hurt him, she hated being reminded of it.

"Bellamy, I will pay him back on my own" She said, her voice quieter now.

"You are mistaking that for a gift Clarke, you are going to pay it back. Think of it as a no interest loan. At least if he's paid off and you are paying me, I don't have to worry about if you are safe or not. I've done too much of that in my life already." he stated clearly pissed at her.

"I'm sorry knowing me has been a burden to you." she shot back as she sat looking at her hands.

"Oh, and Murphy said you are now an employee of his also, not something I like, but it's your choice. Steer clear of the scum that crosses through his office." he stated. He could feel her gaze burning holes in his head.

"Please" he added, in a quieter tone. She gave him a nod before leaning back and looking out the window. She felt like a child in trouble, she hated this, she hated him when he was like this,he acted like she isn't capable of having everything under control, what the hell did he think she did for the last 5 years. She made some bad decisions but she kept herself and Charlotte a float, that was all that mattered. The closer they go to the diner the more nervous she became. She hated Emerson and would be glad to see the last of him. She could still feel his hand around her throat and the thought alone sent a chill through her body. They rode in silence the whole way with the exception of the first ten minutes, part of her wished he would just say something, anything.

She sighed wiping her sweaty palms on her pants as she sat straighter. They were coming up on the diner now and she was beyond nervous. Bellamy's hand enclosed over hers causing her too look at him.

"I won't let him touch you, this will all be over within the hour. Breathe" Bellamy's voice was deep but soothing. She nodded in acknowledgement. He let go of her hand as he parked the car. He got out and walked around to her side, opening the door and holding out his hand to her as her eyes met his.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, and Bellamy, Thank you." she said quietly giving him a small smile as she took his hand.

"Don't thank me yet" he replied intertwining their fingers and pulling her close to him as she closed her door.

"This okay?" he asked giving her hand a squeeze to let her know he meant holding her hand.

"Yeah, it's okay" She smiled squeezing his hand in return. They walked up the steps together, he gave her one last reassuring squeeze of her hand before they walked in. Clarke scanned the diner seeing Emerson seated in the back corner. She pulled Bellamy along behind her in his direction. Just as they approached the table, two guys who were seated at the counter stood and followed them. Clarke slid into the booth across from Emerson, just as Bellamy tried to follow suit a hand came in between them.

"I'll sit next to her, you sit next to Emerson" the voice stated. Bellamy reluctantly let go of her hand and sat across the table as the other individual slid in next to Clarke.

"Clarke, how have you been?"

"Fine Dax, and you?" she asked, her tone on the cold side.

"Good, I miss seeing you around." he said moving her hair away from her face. She saw Bellamy shift and met his eyes with her own briefly, causing him to relax a bit.

"Sorry, I can't say the same" She replied looking to Emerson.

"Okay so you wanted to see me" Emerson smiled.

"Yes, I'd like to pay off my loan in full" She replied.

"Well, well, someone with no money suddenly found some, or found herself a sucker" He taunted. Bellamy remained quiet just taking everything in.

"Doesn't matter does it?, just as long as you get it" She snapped. Emerson looked to Dax who ran his hand up her back and under her hair before grabbing a handful at the base of her neck. He yanked her back slightly.

"Respectfully continue this conversation, or you and I are gonna take a ride" Dax threatened with a grin.

"There will be no need" Clarke stated through clenched teeth. She could see the veins in Bellamy's arms from him clenching his fists.

"So the money is where?" Emerson asked.

"The car" Clarke replied. Emerson nodded and Dax stood.

"Let's go lover boy" he said to Bellamy motioning to the door. Bellamy stood leading the way out to the car. He grabbed the money and handed it to Dax. He counted it and placed it in a car parallel to theirs.

"Get in the car." Dax said.

"I'll get in the car when Clarke is in the car" Bellamy stated. Dax sent a text quick and Bellamy watched Emerson and Clarke stand and head to the door, the other guy who stayed close by following them.

Clarke walked down the stairs and got in the car, locking her door.

"Lover boy, sorry I had to rough her up earlier, you know how it is." Emerson smiled lighting up his cigarette.

"I see you near her again and it will be me roughing you up, you know how it is." Bellamy replied in the same tone, before getting in the car. Clarke was afraid to breathe until they turned on to the next block. She was free of Emerson and it felt great. She had her best friend back and that was even better.

"Bell, thank you" she spoke quietly,like she was afraid to disturb the silence.

"Anything for you princess" he replied with a small smile.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you hungry?" Bellamy asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah" she replied.

"The diner?" he asked.

"Sounds great" she said pulling the visor down. He watched her check her neck in the mirror, it was more of a purple color and there was no denying it was a hand. She let out a sigh and put the visor back up. He knew she was dreading anyone seeing it.

"You know what, forget that, how about your favorite?"

"Bell, where other than the diner are we going to get french toast with bacon?" she replied.

"What? did you forget I can cook?" he replied with a grin.

"No, I just, I don't know." She sounded either shocked or unsure of his response. He couldn't quite place it.

"Or I can just take you home if you would like" He added.

"No, I'm okay, that sounds great, I'll just send Wells a text quick."

"Tell dad I'll have you home by ten" he smiled getting a laugh out of her.

She pulled her phone out opening a message to Wells as they pulled in his driveway.

Clarke: Going over to Bellamy's for awhile, he called you dad and said he'd have me home by ten, if that's okay with you.

Wells: Sounds good, this child acts like you, stubborn as hell. Tell him to wrap it, I am not watching two like this.

The uproar of laughter next to her made her jump.

"Idiots, and it's not nice to snoop." she stated opening her door and slipping the phone in her pocket.

"C'mon princess , you have to give him credit, that was funny" he said leading her to the door.

"Gee thanks, I'm not stubborn"

"Not this second maybe" he muttered as he turned the lights on. He glanced at her as she narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

"Hey I'm just stating the truth" he said raising his hands in defense.

"Yeah, so you are saying Charlotte acts like me?" she asked.

"Yup" he replied.

"and you are saying that's bad?" she added.

"Not bad, but two of you could be dangerous." he replied.

"Nice save Blake" she said taking her sweatshirt off. He just gave her a smile. Clarke sat on a stool at the counter. Her favorite one, she used to claim dibs before they even reached the door. Bellamy had bought his grandmothers house when she passed away. The house itself was full of memories, they spent endless summer nights at that counter.

"You kept my favorite stool" she smiled looking at him.

"Yup, torn seat and all, I've taken it outside to throw out numerous times, just couldn't bring myself to do it" he said grabbing ingredients from out of the cabinets.

"How dare you even think about throwing it out, that's the best seat in the house" she replied looking at him in disbelief. He just shook his head.

"If you say so"

"Can I help?" she asked coming around to his side of the counter.

"You burn water" he laughed.

"But with your guidance..." she smiled at him.

"Yea I guess" he smiled back handing her a bowl.

She placed it on the counter.

"Where's your recipe card?" she asked.

"I don't have one" He replied.

"Well how do you know what amount to use?" he asked.

"I just know" he laughed setting the last of the ingredients on the counter.

She stood looking over what he uses when she felt him rest his hand on her hips.

"Alright chef, both the eggs in the bowl" he stated.

"I just said I would help"

"Yea, but I figured you might want to learn how the make them, maybe Charlotte would like them one day" he answered receiving a nod. She rolled her sleeves up and cracked the eggs on the edge of the bowl before adding them to the bowl.

"Now what?" she asked throwing the shells in the garbage. His hands were giving off a fair amount of heat, but her body was damn near burning where he touched her.

"Milk, 1 cup" he watched her pour carefully and pour it in.

"Vanilla, 1 tablespoon" he added removing his hands from her. The lack of close proximity cause a shiver to run through her.

"Cold?" he asked watching her intently.

"Not so much, kind of the opposite, Bellamy, maybe this wasn't a good idea" She managed to choke out.

"Are you okay?"

"No, yes, kinda" she laughed at herself, she was a hot mess.

"Alright then?" he said skeptically.

"I'll take over and you sit down, Tell me what's going on" he said receiving a big sigh.

"Honestly?"

"Preferably, no judging, I promise" he replied as he opened the bread.

"Six years ago, I walked away from you, I didn't plan on ever seeing you again. I didn't want you to step up for Finn's mistake. That was my mistake, I should have told you the truth and stayed right here. If I would have stayed, things could be different now" she said.

"And that's whats bothering you right now?" he asked.

"No, I just, Your hands on me was too much, sorry. Your not just the boy down the street anymore Bell, you are my best friend, my best friend that I just got back. Not to mention you are also a very handsome man, and my daughters teacher. I don't want to do anything stupid and mess up what we have." she stated. He watched her intently.

"Nothing like being honest"

"Don't get me wrong, my body is begging me to be stupid, however I'm smarter then that." she added.

"So what you are saying is I was making you hot and bothered and that doesn't work for you" He asked amused.

"It works for me just fine, It just doesn't work for us at this time" she replied, her eyes meeting his.

"Oh it works for me at this time, you thinking you are smart, that's the hitch in the plan" he laughed.

"Watch it" she said pointing at him.

"What are you going to do? you would have to touch me?" he smiled playfully.

"I'd think of something" she replied.

"So if we are being honest, I had to let go of you, before I kissed you" he stated boldly.

"I hate you" she groaned dropping her head into her hands.

"What? why? you were honest" he stated, the smile evident in his voice.

"Just make french toast" she laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

"We had dinner, or breakfast I should say, then he brought me home when we were finished." Clarke told Octavia who inquired about her night at work the next day. She had the early shift today, once the clock ticked one she would be off to her first day of work for Murphy. She felt like she needed a nap, she layed awake for awhile thinking about Bellamy's hands on her. She spent more time trying to will herself away from thoughts of what it would be like with his hands all over her body then she did sleeping.

"At least you guys are back to normal" she smiled wiping the counter down quick. 'Normal, right, not what I would call it.' she thought to herself.

They spent the day cleaning and doing inventory. Once the new order came in they were going to decorate the shop for Halloween and Clarke couldn't wait, only another week and it would be October already. Charlotte was still undecided on a Halloween costume. They had a party at school, so whatever she chose had to be easy to move around in. She already talked to Octavia and Nyko, and she was sure Murphy wouldn't care if she dressed up. She was worse then a kid when it came to Halloween. Octavia was just as bad and Bellamy wasn't ever any fun when it came to Halloween. He refused to dress up.

" Have you picked a Halloween costume yet?" Clarke asked Octavia.

" I did, I'm going to be a devil" Octavia said pulling her phone out to show Clarke. It was a tight red shiny short dress with horns on a headband and a tail. Not to mention a pitchfork.

" I'd say a devil, one things for sure, you will be hot" Clarke laughed.

"How about you? Choose one yet" Octavia asked.

" I've got it narrowed down to a wicked witch or a naughty school girl" she said showing her phone to Octavia.

" And you had the nerve to make jokes about my costume, your choices are just as skimpy." Octavia stated.

" Help me out, what do you think?" Clarke asked.

" The school girl, deffinately"

" That was a quick choice" Clarke replied as she clicked the order button.

" Perfect, should be here in the next few days" she added slipping her phone back in her pocket.

"Seems fitting seeing as my brother wont dress up, so he will have his normal teaching attire on." Octavia said laughing.

" I didn't even think of that, damn it O" Clarke said feeling the blush cross her cheeks.

" Oh stop, now you two can go to the adult party at Azgeda, its the new bar and grill a few blocks over, I heard it's nice. I'm going with the new football coach, Lincoln. Just don't tell Bell" she laughed.

"As long as you keep my costume a secret" Clarke bargained.

"Deal" Octavia replied.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late!" Clarke said looking at her watch and hurrying to clock out.

"Tell Murphy I kept you late " Octavia said smiling as Clarke rushed out the door. Thankfully Murphy's office was four doors down. She paused taking in his sign.

'Murphy's Moving and Storage, if only they knew what you store and move' She thought to herself. She opened the door noting the chime that went off.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Murphy's voice carried across the front.

"Sorry I lost track of time" Clarke smiled.

"Yeah, well your a female, isn't that normal?" he laughed.

"Nice" she replied walking towards him.

"That desk in front of the window is yours" he stated motioning to the desk.

"The one against the wall is mine, it's been a long time since I've had help and an even longer time since anyone has used that desk. I figured today you could clean it out and get everything situated the way you want it, when you are done with that we will get you an account into the system, sound good?" he asked.

"Yup, easy enough" She replied.

"That doorway leads to the back self storage/locker unit, everyone has there own keys so there is no need for them to stop and talk to you unless they want to. The bathroom is back there too."

"Okay" she replied taking a seat in the chair, she pulled the garbage can over and started going through the desk and all it's contents. The door chimed and revealed Roma. She gave Clarke a glance and looked to Murphy.

"Must be desperate, huh?" she asked.

"Roma, can it or get out" he replied going over files. She walked past him to the back storage area.

"Do you have the heat on in here?"Clarke asked

"Nope, it's a warm day, you are sitting in the sun and wearing a scarf. Open the window. You know that thing next to you?" Murphy stated raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, I know what the window is, thanks" She replied in a playful tone.

"Glad to know nothing get's past you Griffin." he replied laughing. She threw out everything in the desk pretty much, Leaving a few pens, paperclips and a notepad that was unused.

"Can I put pictures of Charlotte on the desk?" She asked.

"You can do whatever you please, just take in to account the people who stop in sometimes. You might not want them to know too much about you. I'm not going to lie to you Clarke. People like Dax, Roma, Cage, Emerson. They are frequent flyers through here." He stated in a warning tone. She saw him look up at her.

"Not people you want to know what your daughter looks like or who your man or friends are" he added. She nodded.

"I see your point" she replied sounding discouraged.

"If you were going to do that, I would keep them in the top drawer so they are there for you but not everyone" he replied knowingly. She gave him a slight smile.

"Thanks for the idea" She said sending him another smile. Just then the chime went off again, this time someone carrying a plant.

" I have a delivery for a Clarke Griffin" He stated.

"And so it starts." Murphy laughed receiving a mock glare from Clarke.

"That's me" she spoke up.

"Here you go Ma'am, From a Bellamy Blake" He said as he handed her the small card, leaving the plant on her desk as he exited. She slid the card out of the envelope.

Clarke,

I might not like the idea of you working there, But I hope it's everything you want it to be.

I hope you like the plant, It needs sun, hopefully you have a window.

-Bellamy

She smiled to herself sliding the note back into the envelope then into the top drawer of her desk. She moved her new plant into the window. It was perfect, made it feel like her own space already.

"Looks good there, right?" She asked looking at Murphy.

"Yup, great" he replied still buried in files.

"You didn't even look" she scolded.

"Oh good lord, I don't really care where you put it." he said looking up to see where it is.

"Yup looks great, perfect" he replied giving her a enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Your a dick" she replied.

"That's why I hired you, I love your honesty" he laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Murphy got Clarke all set up in the system and taught her the basics, He gave her a brief tour of the units so she knew the size and location differences. He showed her the back of the storage area, where the dumpsters were and the cleaning supplies.

" This door here you can only use to get out, once it closes you can't get back in this way. You have to walk all the way around. I have it like this so I know who's in here, but the renters can exit whenever they want. Hence us not being blessed with Roma's personality twice today. She went out the back." he stated.

"I see it has it's benefits then." she chuckled.

The rest of the day she worked flawlessly with Murphy, it surprised her, but they made a really good team. She enjoyed her first day. Murphy gave her a set of keys at the end of the day when they closed up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Griffin." he said giving her a wave before heading in the opposite direction.

"Have a good night" she smiled taking her phone out. She loved this town, even at night, the streets were lined with older rustic looking street lamps, it gave the town a certain relaxing aura. She missed this, and was so glad to be home.

She walked in the direction of her house, she entered the all to familiar number, pausing feeling slightly nervous. She scolded herself for being childish and pressed call, she took a deep breath seeing his name cross the screen. 'Bellamy'

"Hello" his voice came on the line.

"Hey, thanks for the plant." she replied.

"Just don't kill it."

"I make no promises" she replied laughing.

"How was the first day?" he asked, she could hear the smile in his voice.

"It was good, we work really well together believe it or not." she replied

" I find it hard to believe anyone can work with Murphy, but I'll take your word for it"

"Yeah, he's something sometimes, Well I'm almost home, I just wanted to thank you "

"Your welcome, I hope it brightens up your space" he laughed.

" It does"

"You bringing Charlotte in the morning?" he asked.

"Yup, I'll see you bright an early." she replied.

" Good, I'll be looking forward to it, goodnight princess" he replied

" Goodnight Bell" she said ending the call just as she reached her front door.

When she opened the door she wasn't expecting the delicious aroma that met her.

" Wow, what smells so good?" she asked setting her stuff down on the table next to the door.

"Uncle Wells made lasagna" Charlotte called from the kitchen.

" Thank goodness, for Uncle Wells" Clarke said walking into the kitchen.

She smiled at both of them sitting at the table.

" We just sat down, grab a plate" Wells stated. Clarke did just that, and was thankful to be able to sit and enjoy a meal with the both of them. They talked about work and about school, and about Charlotte's family tree that Clarke has got to see for herself. They had a great night of laughing and spending time together.

...

The next day Clarke stopped at O's on the way to the school. She grabbed a coffee for herself and for Bellamy. A hot chocolate for Charlotte and they continued there walk. By the time they arrived at the school it was bustling with parents and kids being dropped off. They headed into the building and down the hallway to Charlotte's classroom, stopping so Clarke could see the family tree. She took a second to appreciate everything. She did the right thing coming home, she gave Charlotte a family she wouldn't have had otherwise. Her thoughts were interrupted by Bellamy's voice. Then a woman with dark brown hair stepped out the door way.

"Maybe we can get dinner sometime." she suggested.

" Yeah, I'll give you a call when I have some free time, It was nice seeing you Gina" he replied following her out into the hallway.

"Likewise" she replied sending him a smile before heading past Clarke.

"Mr. Blake" Clarke said holding out a coffee cup.

" Princess, you are the best." he replied taking it from her.

" I know" she replied giving him a smile.  
" I bet you do" he replied jokingly receiving a play smack to the arm.

" Work calls, see you around Blake" she laughed walking down the hallway.

"Yea, see you around" he replied watching her walk away. She knew just how to get to him. He didn't know if he should be happy she knew him that well or if he should be worried that he was that transparent with her. He wished she would just let go of whatever was holding her back. He knows she wants what he does, just getting her to take the chance was his problem.  
...

The next two weeks flew by, Clarke just finished her last shift at Nyko's Diner. Murphy was paying her more than enough and she spent too much time working, she wasn't getting time with Charlotte and Wells need time for himself too. She took her last paycheck from the diner and the one she got from Octavia the day before to the bank. She was glad to start catching up on things. She withdrew $500 and slipped it in an envelope for Bellamy in her pocket before heading to work at the coffee shop.

She walked into work. The shop had quite a few people in there. Octavia was running the register when Clarke slipped in and took orders at the counter. She heard his voice before she saw him.

"You know Octavia?" Bellamy's voice asked in the crowd.

" Yeah, I met her a few weeks ago" the other man answered. As soon as they approached the counter Clarke recognized the strangers voice as Lincoln.

"What can I get you?" Clarke asked.

"We want whatever the special is." Lincoln stated. Clarke nodded putting the pastries in the bag and handing them to him. She pulled the envelope from her pocket handing it to Bellamy. He took it from her questioningly.

" Some of what I owe" she said.

"Gotcha" he replied with a smile.

"Looks like all the good looking guys are in one spot today." a voice rang out.

Clarke felt herself cringe as her and Octavia looked towards the voice. Roma and Gina were standing over by the coffee machines. Bellamy met Clarke's gaze with an amused look.

"Alright guys" Clarke started but was abruptly cut off by Roma.

"We are treating them." She stated throwing a $20 on the counter.

"How nice of you." Clarke replied sarcastically. Before she could grab the twenty Bellamy handed it back to Roma.

"You aren't paying for me." he stated, his tone a warning that wasn't up up for discussion.

"We didn't mean to offend you" Gina's voice came over Roma's shoulder, sounding embarrassed.

"It wasn't you Gina, Sorry, I just don't take to that well" he replied sending the woman a warm smile. Clarke looked to Octavia who raised her eyebrows at her.

"So Bellamy, I hear there is a Halloween Party in two weeks at the new bar, Azgeda, are you going?" Gina asked. Clarke spun around hoping he wasn't about to accept an offer when she knocked the two glasses off the counter accidentally. The shatter snapped Bellamy's attention back to Clarke.

"Fuck me" she mumbled, picking up glass.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked immediately, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, just not paying attention." Clarke replied as she dropped the glass in the garbage.

"If whatever it is you two have, results in anymore broken glass, you are going to work for free" Octavia whispered jokingly to Clarke as she made her way to the other side of the counter, causing a blush to cross Clarke's face. She stood up facing Bellamy.

"So about that Halloween party?" Gina asked again.

"I don't really do Halloween." Bellamy replied honestly, Clarke tried to hide the small smirk on her lips but Bellamy noticed it.

"Are you going?" He asked Clarke.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Who knows, I might just show up. Have a good day ladies." He said grabbing his bag off the counter giving them all one last look before following Lincoln out the door.

"One can hope, right?" Gina smiled. Octavia just rolled her eyes.

"I like the other one, strong and silent" Roma stated.

"I hear he's taken, so dream on Roma." Clarke said smiling as she moved to the next customer. She could hear Octavia laugh behind her. Roma and Gina moved on to Octavia to pay for there coffee.

"What about your brother, he spoken for?"

"Really Roma? We all know he won't make that mistake twice." Octavia stated folding her arms.

"I meant for Gina" she snapped. Octavia glanced at Clarke.

"You would have to ask him." she replied

"You can't be serious, a ready made family, everyone's dream right?" Roma laughed following Octavia's eyes before throwing money on the counter and walking out. Octavia shook her head in disapproval before looking to Clarke. The look on Clarke's face let Octavia know she overheard the conversation. The crowd thankfully moved out quickly. Clarke was wiping down tables quietly as Octavia put the deposit for the day together. She watched Clarke sit in a chair for a second fixing a Halloween decoration she put up that had fallen apart.

"Hey, I know you heard Roma earlier, don't let that get to you, remember who stepped up when you had no one." Octavia stated. Clarke looked over at her leaning back in the chair.

"I know, She just aggravates me, I don't know what your brother ever saw in that" Clarke stated. She couldn't help but think about her statement though. It's not just her, it's Charlotte too. Would he still want that, it was different when she wasn't born yet.

"He saw a quick piece of ass, only ass was him for not seeing her for what she is." Octavia stated in a matter of fact way.

Clarke wore a smile shaking her head as she re-hung the skeleton in the window.

...

Friday night's were her favorite, Bellamy, Octavia, Wells, her and Charlotte would all go to the diner for dinner together, Sometimes Murphy would join them.

Tonight they were all present and taking up the large corner booth, even Lincoln came out for dinner. Lincoln and Octavia occupied one end and Charlotte, Clarke, and Bellamy occupied the other. Wells and Murphy sat opposite them in chairs. Clarke's senses were on overdrive as Bellamy insisted on sitting so close to her that his leg was pressed against hers. They all had a good time laughing and talking throughout dinner. They just ordered dessert when the door opened to the diner. Roma and her friends walked in, she eyed the group on her way past giving Bellamy the once over before smiling at Clarke.

"Hey Bell, Gina thinks your cute. She's super interested and she's got no baggage." Roma stated.

Bellamy could feel Clarke tense.

"Alright, I've had it with your stupid shit, Don't you ever refer to my daughter as baggage." Clarke said standing and kneeling on the seat to face Roma. Bellamy turned slightly towards Clarke hooking his finger in her belt loop.

"Clarke, I feel sorry for you, you threw away what you had when you left, did you know he came back to me after that? Night after night." Roma smiled at her. She could feel Bellamy's hand tighten on her jeans, she looked down at him and he looked everywhere but at her.

Clarke placed her hand on the back of his neck gently running her fingers along the top of his shirt. She felt him still under her touch.

"Good for you, I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted, because I'm back now, I'm not leaving this time, and you don't stand a chance." Clarke stated. Roma met her stare evenly before her friends pulled her along to a table on the other side. Clarke turned and sat back down, just in time for the dessert to be brought to the table. Bellamy's hand moved from her waist to her leg, resting heavily on her thigh and on her mind. Her friends sent her tiny smirks and they continued there night like nothing happened. When it was time to leave, Octavia caught a ride with Lincoln, Wells, and Murphy. Clarke and Charlotte climbed in Bellamy's SUV. Charlotte talked non-stop till one block away from their house, then she fell asleep. Silence filled the car until they pulled in the driveway.

"I'll get her, just open the door to the house." Bellamy said getting out of the car and opening the back door. He unbuckled Charlotte, picked her up, closed the door and carried her effortlessly into the house. He followed the trail of open doors and lights until his eyes fell over a room with a light purple theme. Clarke stood inside pulling the covers back on the bed for him to lay her down. Bellamy laid her gently on the bed and Clarke took her shoes off before covering her up. Bellamy stood in the doorway, Clarke turned the light off in Charlotte's room. They walked together to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink? Water, beer, or wine?" she asked looking to Bellamy.

"Beer" he replied. She slid a bottle towards him, poured herself some wine and lead Bellamy to the living room.

They sat on the couch in comfortable silence as she put on a movie.

"I'm sorry if I stepped over a line tonight." Clarke said taking a sip of her wine before setting it on the coffee table. Bellamy set his beer next to her drink and took her hand in his.

"Clarke, I feel awful that it came to that, because of me, then her telling you I went back to her, it was true, but I didn't want to admit that to you. However, I am glad to know you have no intentions of leaving" he said giving her a smile.

"I have no intentions of leaving here, I also have no intentions of letting you make that mistake again." she said looking at him.

"Oh yeah?, well how do you plan on keeping me from doing that." he asked raising his eyebrows playfully at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she laughed leaning into him, he placed a kiss on the hand he was still holding, and they laid back against the couch watching t.v. together.


	15. Chapter 15

"Mom" Charlotte whispered shaking her lightly.

"mmmmm" Clarke replied, nuzzling her face down in the fabric, Bellamy's cologne was all she could smell and she wasn't complaining. She stretched slightly reaching for her pillow. Only her pillow wasn't there. Her eyes shot open feeling the body underneath her, followed by a loud thud of her hitting the floor when she tried to stand up quick. Clarke groaned stretching again. A rough chuckle came from the couch.

"Good morning Mr. Blake" Charlotte said smiling, standing above Clarke.

"Good Morning" he said giving her a smile before he rolled over peeking over the edge of the couch at Clarke.

"Mornin" he smiled, his voice husky from sleep.

"Mornin" Clarke smiled, before standing. Bellamy lay spread out over her couch. His clothes rumpled from Clarke sleeping on top of him. She let her eyes run over him, the blush cresting her cheeks when she noticed him watching her.

"Auntie O Called, she said come get breakfast, she is bored." Charlotte stated as she walked away from them.

"You talked to her?" Clarke asked.

"Yes, I told her I was waking you and Mr. Blake up so we could go" she replied heading to her room.

Bellamy watched Clarke run a hand over her face .

" of course you did " she whispered.

Bellamy couldn't help but smile. He reached out pulling her down on top of him.

"Bell, What are you doing?" she scolded in a hushed voice, trying to push away from her.

"I feel like I could use another hour of sleep" he sighed as he rolled trapping her behind the back of the couch and his body.

"Bell, I, you need to get up." Clarke said quietly. She could feel every inch of his body pressed against hers. She was at a loss of where to place her hand, she let it rest gently on his arm.

"What if I don't want to get up?" he asked.

" Mom" Charlotte yelled. Clarke in a panic of being found like that shoved Bellamy away from her. The groan from the floor made her feel bad, but it was short lived.

"Now you have to get up" she laughed stepping over him.

"Don't make it sound like you didn't enjoy sharing the couch all night " he replied with a slight chuckle.

...

"I have to call Wells, I have work at Murphy's in two hours" Clarke stated as they walked to Bellamy's car.

"Don't sweat it Clarke, I'll take her. She can help me decorate my house for Halloween." he stated.

Clarke looked at him skeptically.

"Halloween? Who are you? Wheres the Bellamy I know?" Clarke asked.

"I live in a street front house now Clarke, you know as well as I do, trick-or-treater's will stop, no decor or candy, gets you egged, nothing has changed" he laughed.

"Can I mom?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, I don't see why not" she replied as they pulled up in front of Octavia's shop. They all got out and headed in.

"There is a walk of shame if I've ever seen one, same clothes as yesterday." Murphy's voice rang out as soon as Bellamy passed through the door. Clarke tried to hide the smile as she poured coffee. Bellamy turned flipping him off and grabbing a cup in one swift motion. Murphy's laughter filled the small shop.

Just then Octavia came out from the back.

"Good morning my lovelies, Charlotte come grab what you want" Octavia gushed opening up the case of sugary goodness.

"Go easy, Bellamy gets to deal with the sugar rush" Clarke stated as her and Bellamy took a seat at Murphy's table.

"In that case, Auntie O says two of everything" Octavia laughed receiving a warning look from Bellamy.

"So you two a thing or what?" Murphy asked.

"Just friends" Clarke replied quickly.

"Makes sense, I see just friends ward off other females all the time." Murphy commented sarcastically looking at her. She kicked him under the table.

"Ow, and that, kicking people to shut them up isn't nice, what kind of parent are you? Your supposed to be a good role model." He stated rubbing his leg.

"It's supposed to be a discreet way to shut you up." She replied narrowing her eyes at him.

"Here's a thought, stop trying to hide your feelings, then you wouldn't have the need to shut people up" he replied shaking his head at her. She huffed standing and walking over to Octavia.

"Thanks, piss her off" Bellamy smirked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sorry, I figured you had been friend zoned long enough by her, she needs to pull her head out of her ass" Murphy replied glancing at her.

"There is no rush, she will figure it out eventually" Bellamy said turning to see her standing talking animatedly to Octavia about something.

"Yeah, but how long is eventually, are you wasting your time? You think she is going to come around?" Murphy asked.

"I know she likes me, all the signs are there, I think she's more afraid of the transitioning me into Charlotte's life then she is of a relationship." he replied honestly.

"That make's sense" Murphy replied finishing his coffee and standing.

"See you around, Clarke see you later, ladies have a magnificent day." Murphy said waving to Charlotte on the way by.

Charlotte took her choices in food and went to sit with Bellamy. Clarke couldn't help but smile watching them together at the table. She was at ease with him and he was doing everything in his power to make her laugh. She overheard them talking about decorating and turned back to Octavia.

"Would you look at that, they look perfect together" Octavia smiled.

"He's great with her" Clarke added.

"You know who else he looks perfect with?" Octavia said making Clarke look at her.

"You, and I think you need to just let him in Clarke"

"Maybe, I just want to pay him back first, he loaned me money, I should have him paid off by Halloween." Clarke turned back to watching them in the window.


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't believe you sold me out" Clarke stated as she walked into Murphy's later that morning. She set a coffee on his desk and set her own on the window sill.

"I see you are real upset over it" he replied glancing at the coffee she gifted him.

"Should I be worried about what you put in here?" he asked opening the top.

"Do I strike you as the type of person to poison you?" Clarke asked logging on her computer.

"Nope, you strike me as the type of person to spit in it" he laughed.

"Nice, real nice" she replied dryly.

"Hey I thought highly of you until you kicked me, you created your own demise." he looked at her. She just shook her head at him as she thumbed through files. Just then Lincoln dropped in and dropped of a large box in front of Clarke's desk.

"What's this?" She asked.

"From O" he smiled heading back out the door. Clarke came around opening the door.

"God I love her." Clarke said pulling arms full of Halloween decorations out of the box.

"You aren't putting those up in here." Murphy stated.

"I most certainly am, you just sit there and worry about your stuff, you don't have to help." She smiled holding up all kinds of stuff to hang around the office. By the time her shift was almost over the office looked like a Halloween town.

"What do you think?"

"I think it looks okay, overly festive, but not bad" he replied.

"Good" she replied looking very proud of herself.

"Does that mean you are actually going to work now? I'm not paying you to be an interior decorator, you know that right?" he stated.

"Oh please it's only Halloween decorations." she replied

"Clarke, every week we acquire two to three new plants, aside from the jungle that is taking over my office, now the Halloween decor, which I know will change to Thanksgiving and then Christmas, all in the next twelve weeks" He gave her a knowing glance, receiving a big grin.

"You love it Murphy, every second and every inch of it, don't even lie" Clarke teased.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do without you." he deadpanned. Just then the door opened and a gust came in accompanying Bellamy and Charlotte. Decor moved and bounced, the ghosts hanging from the ceiling swirled around and a witch cackled somewhere in the room.

"Welcome to Hell" Murphy greeted Bellamy who raised his eyebrows knowingly in return.

"I see she has been busy" He smiled.

"Yup, busy at everything but work, busy decorating, busy being a pain in my ass." Murphy stated. The witch cackled again and Clarke watched Murphy's eyes travel the room.

"Where is that thing?" he asked seriously.

"I will never tell" she laughed grabbing her stuff. Murphy shook his head.

"Do you see what I deal with?" he asked Bellamy as he powered his computer down.

"You hired her, don't feel bad, like mother, like daughter, my house looks like this, compliments of Charlotte." Bellamy chuckled as they all headed out together, leaving the cackling witch behind for the night.

Bellamy walked with them back to his house. Charlotte couldn't wait to show Clarke all the hard work she put in decorating.

"How was she?" Clarke asked.

"She was great, we had a blast. We ordered pizza on the way here, just have to stop and grab it on our way back through. Hope you are hungry." he stated.

"That was very nice of you, thank you" she replied sending him a smile. Bellamy grabbed the pizza and they headed back to his place.

"Wow" was the only word Clarke said when she saw Bellamy's porch. Charlotte put a lot of work into it, that was obvious, it looked like the doorway to a haunted house.

"Do you like it?" Charlotte asked quickly.

"I love it" Clarke replied, knowing too well that Bellamy probably cringed seeing the final outcome of it. She waited until they got inside, Charlotte slipped her shoes off, slid a piece of pizza out of the box and moved to the couch turning the t.v. on.

"Just make yourself at home" Bellamy laughed. He could see the horror on Clarke's face.

"Charlotte, you don't just" she started to scold her daughter when Bellamy cleared his throat and slipped past her handing Charlotte a plate.

"Bellamy, I'm so sorry, she doesn't act like this normally." Clarke assured him.

"Clarke, she's a kid, she looked like she was afraid to touch anything when she first got here today, I told her earlier my house is her house, no holding back. It's alright" Bellamy said giving her a lopsided grin.

"What do you think of your porch?" Clarke asked. Bellamy shot her a look, resulting in laughter from Clarke. He slid her a plate with pizza on it.

"Pepperoni and black olives, my favorite" she stated sitting on her the stool at the counter.

"I know, I remember" he stated pouring her a drink.

"Charlotte, Octavia, and I are going to Polis Friday. Our Halloween costumes are in and Charlotte needs to pick one out."

"So no dinner?" he asked.

"No dinner" she replied.

"What are you going to be?" He asked her.

"It's a secret."

"Are you going to be something different during the day as opposed to the Halloween party at Azgeda?"

"I was thinking about it, I think Octavia is too, the costumes we chose are a little to risky for kids trick or treating" She smiled. He shot her a look.

"How risky?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"You will just have to wait and see."

"Can I have a hint?" he asked

"You will like it" she stated.

"Clarke, that doesn't help, you could wear a winter jacket or be naked, I'd like it either way." He said watching her.

"Yea, but you would like one more than the other, lets lean towards that one. You can see a fair amount of skin."

"Clarke, don't make me lock you in the house." He stated, his eyes slightly darker then before.

"Yea right, you would have to lock Octavia in too then"

"That can easily be done." he stated seriously.

"You gonna dress up?" she asked him.

"Yeah right, as a teacher, maybe I'll bring a ruler, just so I don't have to be asked what I am all night" he replied, the grin he was receiving was unsettling, like he was falling into a trap he didn't know about.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, I think the ruler would be a good touch, sounds perfect." She replied still smiling.

"Why do you look guilty of something?" he asked.

"Me?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, you" he replied pointing at her.

"You will just have to wait and find out." she laughed at his groan he responded with.


	17. Chapter 17

Octavia pulled up in front of Clarke's house, Charlotte hopped in the back and Clarke got in noticing the other person in the car.

"Clarke, Charlotte, Meet Lexa. She is Nyko's daughter and will be your babysitter for Friday night." Octavia stated.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Lexa greeted.

"Nice to meet you also" Clarke smiled. The girls talked all the way to Polis. Clarke liked Lexa and was was glad to be given the chance to get to know her before just leaving Charlotte in her care. Charlotte also seemed to enjoy her company setting Clarke even more at ease.

They spent two hours in the store, it was extremely busy, with Halloween only being a week away. Charlotte managed to find a viking costume she liked, similar to the 'How To Train Your Dragon' franchise, Upon trying it on Clarke approved and she was done. Lexa found a few she liked. Clarke and Octavia turned down the first two knowing Nyko would hold them responsible if it wasn't acceptable. They let her purchase a 'woman warrior' costume, it wasn't bad, looked bad ass, just a little short, so they found her a long coat to go with it and she was all set. Octavia and Clarke looked for something simple to wear at work. Finally settling on matching 'Madame steampunk costumes' They were dresses, a little on the short side but with them behind the counter most the time, no one would really be able to tell. Other then that they were black and gold with a lace up front and they had a elegant lady like look mixed with a pirate. Perfect. She worked for Octavia all day on Halloween, Murphy opted to not schedule her. He said something about her being overwhelming enough on a regular basis. Which made matching even better. They purchased everything and picked up the other costumes they ordered, before heading back. Octavia pulled into the diner to drop Lexa off just as Bellamy, Murphy and Lincoln were exiting. They said goodbye to Lexa as the guys approached them.

"So did you get what you wanted?" Bellamy asked Charlotte.

"Yeah, I'm a viking warrior" She said grabbing the bag to show him. Clarke knew her secret one was stuffed in the back with Octavia's. She watched him sneak a glance in the bag as Charlotte pulled hers out to show him.

"Very nice, who's are those?" He asked.

"Mom and Auntie O are wearing those to work" She smiled handing one to him. He could hear Lincolns sharp intake of breath behind him.

"Exactly my thought, you think this is a good idea?" he asked them holding it up.

"I think my coffee sales will be through the roof." Octavia smiled.

"I'm sure of that" Lincoln commented.

"I'll be over for coffee frequently" Murphy smiled receiving a glare from Bellamy.

"I thought you said it was a toned down one for work?" he said looking to Clarke.

"That is toned down big brother, wait till you see the other ones" Octavia stated trying to hide her smirk.

"Perfect, neither one of you see's a problem with dressing like that to go out to a bar?" Bellamy asked, his protective side kicking in full throttle.

"No, You will be with us, plus Lincoln, Murphy, Wells, It's not like we are going out alone." Clarke stated meeting his eyes.

"Clarke" Bellamy stated. She wasn't going to let him lecture her.

"Bell, would you let something happen to me?"

"Of course not" he replied instantly.

"Then stop complaining" She retorted. He sighed tossing the costume on to the back seat next to Charlotte.

"Well ladies, we are headed over to Azgeda now, there's a basketball game on, we will see you tomorrow" Murphy said heading for his car. Clarke grabbed an envelope out of her purse.

"Bell, here" she said handing it to him. He gave her a smile and slipped it in his pocket.

"See you later" he said, she gave him a wave as Octavia started backing out.

...

Clarke and Charlotte were up bright and early, they headed over to Octavia's for coffee. She greeted them as she helped a few customers. Clarke stepped behind the counter giving her a hand quick. Wells was going to pick Charlotte up there later in the day. He had to work last night so he couldn't go to guys night. Once they cleared out the small rush Clarke went and sat with Charlotte. Octavia leaned against the counter chatting with them. Clarke could see Bellamy and Wells coming down the street followed by Gina and Murphy. Murphy and Gina came through the door saying hello and heading for coffee. Murphy sounded grouchy and Gina kept glancing out the window, Clarke could see Wells talking to Bellamy. However it looked as if the conversation was escalating above a quiet conversation.

"What's that about?" Clarke asked. When no one answered her she stood up.

"Stay here sweetie." Clarke gave Charlotte a smile as she hurried out the door.

As she got closer she could hear Wells lecturing him.

"All because you drank too much, do you even know who the fuck it was? So help me God, don't even say Roma, What do you think she's gonna say when she see's your fucking neck Blake."

"I don't know, She's the one who keeps pushing me away, she doesn't want this, if she did we would be together, what can she say? what is there to be mad about?" Bellamy replied sounding defeated. Although the sound of his voice was nothing compared to the look in his eyes when they fell on Clarke a few feet away from Wells. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. He fucked up, he hurt her. The pain was evident as she met his eyes. Wells turned seeing Clarke.

"I'm gonna head in" he stated receiving a nod from Clarke as he crossed the road.

"C'mon, I suppose you need coffee too" she spoke to Bellamy, like he was a customer, not one ounce of emotion in her voice. She turned to walk away from him when she felt his hand on her arm.

"Don't walk away from me, slap me, yell at me, something, just don't walk away" he pleaded with her. She turned to look at him, she could see he was as hurt as she was. He was right, she was the one holding back, it was her loss. She wouldn't let it ruin what they had though.

"What is there to say? You are right, what can I say?, we aren't together, I have no reason to be mad at you, just myself" she replied honestly.

"Clarke, I'm sorry" Bellamy stated watching her.

"I'm sorry too" she replied, forcing herself to push it to the back of her mind.

"Now come on, its cold out here" she said heading in the direction of the shop, Bellamy quickly falling in step with her. She paused at the door turning towards him.

"It wasn't Roma, was it?" She asked.

"No, I don't know what her name is, I can assure you it was just a make out session in a car, nothing happened past that." he replied studying her expression.

"Something hold you back?" She asked with a slightly pissed tone.

"Something like that, I thought you were cold" he accused, anything to get away from this conversation. She turned on her heel and opened the door.

The awkwardness that surrounded them might as well have been something you could see with the naked eye, it seemed everyone noticed it the second they walked in Octavia's shop.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my reviewers! you guys are motivation in its purest form! hope you enjoy :)

On the way home from work Wednesday Clarke felt like she needed a nap, but she couldn't get Bellamy off her mind, she missed him. They barely talked since Saturday morning with the exception of the "Good Morning's" when she dropped Charlotte off. He hasn't even come in for coffee, at least not when she's working. He was avoiding her, and that was ridiculous, after everything they had been through. She received a bonus from Nyko and that was going straight to Bellamy, he would be all paid off, she made the decision she would bring it to him on the way home. She shot Wells a quick text letting him know and headed to Bellamy's house. This awkwardness needed to end. Immediately. She took the front steps quickly, but spent at least a minute just deciding if she was going to knock or just slip the envelope under the door. She took a deep breath, now she was being ridiculous, she stepped towards the door and knocked. She could hear him walk across the house and unlock the door. As soon as he opened it she felt relieved almost, just seeing him improved her mood.

"Hey" she smiled handing him the envelope. His fingers brushed hers when he took it, sending a jolt through both of them.

"Thanks, you didn't have to come here" he replied.

" Correction, I did, you have avoided me successfully for long enough Bell. I'm not mad, I miss you." Clarke stated walking past him. She wasn't waiting for an invitation. He couldn't help but smirk when she slipped her shoes off.

"Like mother, like daughter, just make yourself at home" he said shutting the door.

"I will thanks" she replied going to the kitchen and taking a glass out of the cabinet. She filled it with water before setting it on the counter and sitting on her favorite stool. Bellamy sat next to her studying his hands. She moved her hand over his causing him to look at her.

"Stop being awkward, let it go, it happened and it's over with, we are friends Bellamy, You shouldn't feel bad at all." She stated.

"I hurt you, I could see it." he stated.

"I hurt myself, I had this stupid notion that I needed to wait, on the way over here I thought all about us, and I don't know what I was waiting for. I wanted to make sure I paid you off first"

"How much is left?" he asked pulling the envelope out of his pocket.

"Nothing, that's the end of it" she replied.

"All paid off?" he asked receiving a nod.

"All out of excuses now?" he added. She gave him a small smile.

"Give me some time, I'll think of another one" she said getting him to chuckle.

"You been with anyone since Finn?" he asked, turning the conversation serious. He was well aware that Clarke lost her virginity to Finn, and the result of that one night was Charlotte.

"One person" she replied.

"Do I know them?" he asked.

"Remember the tall blonde friend Emerson had? Dax." she asked, receiving a nod.

"The one with the death grip on your hair. " he replied, the anger evident in his voice. She nodded.

"What did you see in that?" he asked. The silence made him regret asking the question. Now it hung heavy in the air.

"He threatened to take Charlotte" she replied, her voice trembling. He looked at her, she sounded fragile but held her head high.

"What? So how did you go from that to bed?" he asked, she could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"If my payments were made, we were safe, I didn't have the money, If I gave him what he wanted, he paid the payment for me." She said quietly waiting for the realization of the situation to hit Bellamy.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me Clarke." Bellamy said standing. He paced the kitchen in silence a few times before leaning on the counter facing her.

"You should have just came home" he said through clenched teeth.

"I did. It only happened twice, I wasn't letting him touch her. I was desperate and I would do anything to keep my daughter safe." She stated meeting his eyes. He nodded, letting her know he understood. He just couldn't find words to even describe how mad he was. Not at anyone, just in general, mad that she felt she had to do that, mad that she was in that position. Mad that she just wouldn't let him help her six years ago. Mad that the same asshole stood arms length from him and he had no idea. He dropped his head into his hands and jumped slightly when he felt her run her fingers through his hair gently.

"Bell, I'm okay, everything that has happened is in the past, so let's just move on." she said quietly.

"Yea princess, that sounds good, wipe the slate clean. " He said lifting his head to see her standing.

"Where are you going?"

"Home" She said walking over to him. She placed a kiss on his cheek before crossing his living room.

"I'll see you Friday" she called as she slipped her shoes on.

"I've been looking forward to Friday for two weeks."he laughed.

"You are definitely going out with us, right?"

"You bet, Lincoln's brother has a limo service, he rented one so no one has to drive" he said. He wouldn't let them go out without him if they begged him, not knowing what there costumes are like. They are trouble in the making, and he fully plans on controlling the trouble to a certain extent.

"Nice, No getting tipsy and taking girls to the limo." she stated pointing a finger at him.

"Oh, you are a comedian I see." he stated, she gave him a smirk before continuing.

"Nope, but you never know, if you are busy with some girl somewhere, you might not notice the one woman waiting for you to make a move, or she might just waste her time with someone else." She replied giving him a smile and walking out the door.

"What the fuck was that? a hint, tease, that's what she is, a fucking tease." Bellamy said to himself as he heard the door click shut. He turned and downed the glass of water she left on the counter. He shook his head replaying that moment in his mind. He was pretty sure she was just going to keep him waiting forever, just tease him every now and then until he reaches a breaking point and just grabs her and kisses her. Little did she know he was about at the breaking point, she was flirting with fire.


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke spent almost two hours perfecting Charlotte's hair, makeup, and costume. By the time she was done she looked like a perfect little viking. Clarke put her costume on for work, she did her makeup and hair in record time, slipped on some heels and gave herself a once over. She looked good, Charlotte looked amazing and they were running late. She grabbed a granola bar for her and Charlotte to eat as they walked to the school quickly. Kids everywhere were dressed up and overly excited, some parents here and there were in on the spirit, but not as much as Clarke and Octavia.

They entered the school, there stood Bellamy and Lincoln talking in the hall. Lincoln raised his eyebrows at the blonde as she walked right by them. She stopped at the door giving Charlotte a kiss and turning around to face the guys.

Bellamy's eyes raked over her body in a slow appreciative way, she could feel the heat from his gaze throughout her body.

" This is what Octavia looks like?" Lincoln asked. Receiving a nod from Clarke.

" You bet, we match today" she smiled.

" I' ll be over at lunch" he said giving Bellamy a smack on the back as he walked away. Bellamy's eyes met hers, they were darker then usual.

"You look, good" he smiled.

" And here I thought it was too risky for you." Clarke said taking a step towards him.

" If we weren't in the school right now, you would be in trouble" he stated sneaking one last glance down at her. She reached up giving his tie a tug, resulting in a slight smile as he moved a little closer.

" Make sure you wear one of these later" she smiled tugging again, again bringing him closer.

" Will do" his eyes met hers with an intensity she has never seen from him.

"Time for work" she said checking her watch. She took a step to the side, getting ready to walk away, when she felt his hand on her waist. She turned meeting his eyes. He leaned in so close she could feel his breath ghosting her cheek.

"Have a good day mada'me" he whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. Her heart rate was through the roof and she bit her lip in anticipation. She waited for his lips to touch hers, her body craved it at this point. Instead he gave her a grin before standing up straight and moving around her. She stood there for a second in a daze. He got her and he got her good. She held her head high walking away, but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. He had game, there was no doubt about that, and he knocked her off hers in only a few seconds time. She was in trouble. He closed the door to the classroom forcing her off his mind, if he couldn't do that they might as well call it a day, because he wouldn't accomplish a thing.

She walked into the coffee shop setting her stuff down and picking up at the counter.

"Took you long enough, and judging by the smirk, I'd say you payed my brother a visit this morning"

"I had to drop off Charlotte" Clarke replied.

"I knew you couldn't resist"

"Lincoln will be over at lunch" Clarke informed her.

"Now look who is smiling" she added seeing Octavia blushing.

The morning was exceptionally busy, the girls were raking in the tips and loving every second of it. Lunch time rush hit hard, a few new faces, among a lot of locals. Octavia manned the counter while Clarke wiped table's down and refilled coffee.

"Well hello there, look at you, I'm surprised Blake isn't here yet." Murphy's voice greeted. Clarke laughed until she heard a throat clear from behind Murphy.

"Who said I wasn't here?" his deep voice sent a shock right through her, as if that wasn't bad enough he sent her a lopsided grin on his way to the table. Lincoln stopped to flatter Octavia for a moment before he joined Murphy and Bellamy in the corner. Bellamy talked to the guys keeping an eye on Clarke as she moved table to table. The table next to them was full of construction workers. Bellamy was doing his best to ignore their conversation but the way Lincoln kept eyeing them was making it hard.

The one guy whistled to get Clarke's attention motioning for her to come over. Bellamy could see her roll her eyes finishing with the customers she was helping before making her way over.

"What can I get you?" She asked forcing a smile.

"You mean now or tonight?" he asked her.

"Now, seeing as there won't be a tonight, and if it's not coffee or a pastry don't even think about saying it." She said giving him a warning look.

"You must have a man then" he replied.

"If that makes you feel better, then sure." She replied. Bellamy, Murphy, and Lincoln chuckled at that.

"We will take refills" One of the others stated. The guys watched one of them knock a spoon on the floor just to watch her pick it up. She did it once and the second time silverware hit the floor Bellamy stood up and picked it up.

"I think you dropped this" he stated placing it back on the table. The guy looked at him shaking her head.

"I think you are missing the point brother" he laughed.

"I'm not your brother, and I'm not missing the point, my girlfriend isn't your maid and I'd appreciate it if you would tone it down." Bellamy stated his voice just below a growl. Clarke could see him trying to stay calm. She walked past him taking his hand and pulling him back to his seat.

"I'm a big girl, I got this" she smiled letting her hand rest on the back of his neck when he sat down. She ran her hand through his hair a few times before making her rounds again. He couldn't help but notice she didn't correct him on her being his girlfriend. The second time she came over she sat on his lap stealing a sip of his coffee. She was fairly certain his hands were burning the costume to her waist. Everywhere his body met hers was on fire.

"So are you going to tell me what your costume is yet?" Bellamy asked tapping her thigh.

"Nope, a few more hours and you will know, I can assure you it will go with yours." she replied.

"I'm a teacher Clarke, what goes with" he stopped mid sentence his hands tightening on her.

"Tell me you are going as a school girl" he barely choked out in a quiet whisper in her ear. She stood moving behind him, he felt her breath on his ear,

"Not just any school girl, a naughty one, start thinking of a punishment Mr. Blake. I have full intentions of being bad." She whispered pressing her lips gently to the spot behind his ear. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw him adjust his pants and change how he was sitting. 'Payback, Mr. Blake, that's what that is' She thought to herself as she made her way around the shop again. She made sure to keep her distance the rest of the time he was there, She would meet his fiery gaze with her own but she wouldn't come close enough for him to touch her. As the guys stood to leave she was behind the counter with Octavia organizing stock after the rush. Bellamy tapped the counter top causing her to look up.

"Have a good afternoon ladies." he said leaning over the counter, his eyes never leaving Clarke.

"You too Mr. Blake" she replied, her voice quiet and taking a husky tone. Unaware of the eyes watching them.

"You know, if your bad, you get detention" he smiled.

"And where is that served?" she asked her eyes making their way to his lips. He sent her a smile knowing what she wanted. He wasn't going to give it to her, not yet. He leaned in more so his lips touched her ear lightly when he spoke.

"My bed, I hope your babysitter doesn't have plans, you won't be home tonight" his voice was worse then hers, she could feel the wetness begin to pool between her legs just from his words alone. When he pulled back she had her eyes closed and her bottom lip gently pulled between her teeth. A throat clearing snapped there attention back to the group of friends next to them.

"We're gonna be late Blake, let's move" Lincoln said sending him a smirk. Bellamy pushed off the counter following Lincoln out of the shop.

"Well that was something..." Octavia trailed.

"I feel like I need a cigarette, too much tension for me" Murphy smirked as he headed out.


	20. Chapter 20

Business died down a bit in the afternoon hours, Clarke and Octavia took turns standing out front and handing out candy. Clarke scanned the street looking for Charlotte. You couldn't miss her, the only kindergartner surrounded by four men. Wells held her hand, Murphy walked along side her and Bellamy and Lincoln trailed behind. She watched them all pause at the end of every walkway and Wells or Murphy would walk to the door with her. Lots of other parents stopped to talk to Bellamy and Lincoln. Octavia came out to stand with Clarke.

"Well, well would you look at that" Octavia smiled.

"I saw it" Clarke smiled handing candy to the group of kids who just walked up the stairs.

"Who needs to be a warrior when you have all of them with you." Octavia laughed.

"I feel bad for her when she is about sixteen." Clarke laughed.

"And tries to date a football player" Octavia smiled watching Lincoln keep an eye on the young girl as she ran across a yard. They came to the next house and Clarke watched Charlotte grab Bellamy's hand and drag him up the walk way. She got her candy and they both headed back wearing smiles. Clarke could feel her heart melting at the sight.

They all finally reached Clarke and Octavia who put candy in Charlotte's bag as she followed Octavia inside for hot chocolate.

"Trick or treat" Murphy said, as they walked past her taking candy.

"Trick or treat" Bellamy smiled stopping in front of her.

"Sorry, fresh out of candy" she smiled moving the bucket behind her.

"Don't make me take it Clarke, I know Octavia bought Reese's" he said stepping towards her. He gave her his best warning look and she couldn't help but laugh. He slipped his hand behind her into the bowl quick grabbing a handful.

"Hey!" she scolded.

"Don't hey me, I said trick or treat" he laughed heading inside.

"Kids" she muttered shaking her head.

"Trick or Treat!" loudly being called pulled her attention to the next group of dressed up youngsters.

She passed out candy before she walked inside leaving the bowl on the bench,' Please take 2' written on the little sign. She could monitor the honor system through the window. She walked in to see Charlotte sitting at a table and Murphy checking all her candy. Wells sat next to Murphy putting it back in the bucket as he went through it. Bellamy and Lincoln stealing the occasional piece and eating it.

"So how did you make out?" Clarke asked Charlotte.

"We hit the jackpot, filled the entire bucket" She smiled.

"You had a good time then?"

"The best!, Uncle Wells and Uncle Murphy took me to the firehouse and we played Halloween games for awhile, then we met Mr. Blake and Lincoln at the school and all walked together." She smiled.

"Uncle Murphy?" Clarke asked again, not sure she heard that right. She raised an eye brow at him.

"What?" he asked

"I thought you didn't do Halloween, like someone else I know" Clarke stated setting a hand on Bellamy's shoulder.

"What you thought you could bring the little Viking Warrior into our lives, and it wouldn't change us?" Murphy smiled.

"She knew what she was doing, trust me." Wells laughed.

"Too smart for her own good huh?" Lincoln asked.

"I'd say" Bellamy replied.

"Hi, I'm still here" she stated bringing there attention back to her.

"So UNCLE Murphy, who is suddenly kid friendly, did you have fun?"

"A blast, she's a chick magnet" He smiled, causing the guys to laugh. She pinched Bellamy's shoulder lightly and he leaned back wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"So it's obvious you all behaved" Octavia stated pouring everyone coffee.

"We always do" Wells stated.

"Yeah, right" Clarke replied. She felt Bellamy's hand slip off her waist and slide down the back of her resting on the back of her upper thigh just under the skirt. He felt her tense instantly. She looked down at him threateningly and he just looked at her questioningly, as if he had no idea what her deal was. He dragged his finger tips lightly down the back of her leg. Aside from the effect his hand had on her usually, she was trying not to squirm around, because it tickled ridiculously. She side stepped away from him, this close to each other would be the start of an early night, he just let his hand drop to his lap like nothing out of the ordinary, it amazed her how comfortable they were with each other after all this time and everything they had been through.

"Okay guys, I'm closing up for the night, I'm going to walk with Clarke to Nyko's and then we are going to My house. Go home and get ready, we will be ready to go by nine." Octavia announced.

"Nyko's?" Bellamy inquired.

"Yeah, Lexa is going to watch her and she is going to spend the night there." Clarke replied picking up some stuff off the counter.

"I'll see you at nine then" he said walking towards her.

"Yup, nine it is" she smiled.

"Bring an overnight bag Clarke" he whispered as he headed for the door. She gave him a slight nod letting him know she heard him.

"Alright ladies, are we ready?" Octavia asked as they followed the guys out.

"Yup, I like Lexa, she's really nice" Charlotte said as they locked up.

"That's good sweetie" Clarke had a backpack of overnight stuff for her and Octavia grabbed some pastry's to give to Nyko. They dropped her off and made sure they had every possible phone number in town. Octavia spent the whole walk back assuring Clarke that Nyko had it under control. They stopped at her place quick so she could throw an overnight bag together, by the time they got to Octavia's she had relaxed and felt a lot better about leaving Charlotte. They each took a shower, did a costume and makeup change. Fixed their hair and slid on their heels. Did the full mirror check, then the friend check, before heading downstairs.

"Here, take a shot, something to relax you a little." Octavia said sliding a shot glass and a bottle of Skyy Vodka her way. Clarke threw one back, letting the warmth from the drink take over her body. She took another and then slid it back to Octavia who caught up to her easily. The knock at the door let them know it must be close to nine.

"Here's to tonight, may it lead where we want." Octavia said raising a shot glass up to meet Clarke's. They threw another one back together before grabbing their bags and turning the lights off.


	21. Chapter 21

Octavia and Clarke slipped on long dress coats, pretty much covering up the costumes before Octavia opened the door. She was expecting to see Lincoln, instead Murphy the zombie stood there.

"Ladies, your limo awaits" he smiled.

"Where are the others?" Clarke asked.

"In the car, Wells and I made the decision that I would come to the door. We want to actually go out tonight. There is no telling how long we would have to wait if one of them came to get you" he answered quickly, making her believe he repeated it a time or two on the way to get them.

They walked down to the car, Murphy opening the door for them. The girls stepped in, taking note of the guys costumes. Lincoln a football player, Wells had a James Bond thing going on and Bellamy was a teacher. He sat watching Clarke's every move. She slid into the seat next to him. All she could smell was a mix of his cologne and shampoo. She gave him the once over revealing a maroon button up with sleeves rolled up his forearms. A black tie and black pants. she smiled at the ruler that lay across his lap. She moved her gaze to his face surprised to see him watching her.

"So what do you think?" He asked gesturing to his outfit.

"Very nice" She replied smiling. He slid his ruler off his lap tapping her thigh with it.

"Do I get to see now?" he asked sliding the ruler under the coat. She placed her hand on the ruler stopping him in his tracks.

"Patience" she answered. His eyes met hers pleading for a peek. She shook her head refusing to give in.

"We only have a few minutes till we get there." She smiled. Octavia and Lincoln sat quietly talking among themselves and Wells and Murphy were playing on there phones. Clarke took her phone out.

"Okay guys, picture time" Clarke smiled . Wells and Murphy looked up at her giving her a smile to humor her. She snapped a picture before moving on to Octavia and Lincoln. Lincoln draped an arm over her shoulder, both of them wearing smiles as they leaned into one another. She took a picture before switching the view on her camera and holding it out in front of her. Bellamy slid an arm behind her moving her closer to him as he leaned in for the selfie. She took a few of them being goofy and then Octavia took her camera and took one of her and Bellamy sitting together. She slipped her phone in her pocket as they pulled into the Azgeda parking lot.

The guys got out first, the girls sliding out behind them. They all walked into the bar together, Clarke and Octavia stepped to the side to check their coats. The guys heading to the bar to order drinks. The place was packed, wall to wall people. The guys slid through the crowd making there way to the bar. Clarke and Octavia stripped there jackets and took the number cards for pick up before entering the party.

"Wow, what direction is the bar in?" Clarke asked.

"This way, come on" Octavia said grabbing her hand so they didn't lose each other before walking in that general direction. They weaved their way through the crowd finally reaching the bar. Thankfully the room opened up a little more so they weren't pressed up against strangers. Clarke could see Wells a few people down, she tugged on Octavia's hand to let her know and they slowly made there way to them. Wells saw them coming, by the time they reached him the bartender was sliding three drinks on the counter.

"Grab your drinks, lets find everyone else, they were going to grab a table, if they could find one" Wells stated.

Both girls thanked him for the drinks as they took them off the counter and followed him. Wells spotted the guys, he took a second to confirm both girls were still behind him and stepped out of the crowd in the direction on the tables. Clarke and Octavia falling in step beside him. Lincoln and Bellamy's gazes both fixed on Octavia and Clarke. Lincoln finding it hard to look away from Octavia's bright red form fitting dress as she made her way to his side of the table. Clarke sent Bellamy a smirk, her costume was a short grey plaid skirt with a tight white short sleeve button up. She left the top few buttons undone to show some cleavage. A small class president pin on the collar of her shirt. Bellamy stood as she reached him.

"This costume is going to cause wet dreams for life." he whispered in her ear, his hand moving to her waist, a blush tinted her cheeks as she looked up at him, meeting his eyes. A flash drawing their attention to the table. Octavia smiling with her phone in hand.

"What? Your not the only one with a camera" Octavia stated smiling. Clarke shook her head sliding into the booth, Bellamy sitting next to her. He slid his arm behind her pulling her closer to him. She smiled leaning into him, she loved the feeling of his hands on her. They sat and talked for awhile, once the music started, they dimmed the lights and people started to find tables and stools so they could sit and move out of the center of the room. They were waiting on drinks as they sat talking among themselves when a blonde girl dressed as a witch approached the table. Her voice drawing attention to her.

"Bellamy Blake, and here I thought it was only a one time thing." The girl smiled running her hand along the back of his neck. Clarke moved away from him turning to face the other woman.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember your name." Bellamy said looking up at her.

"That's okay, it's Christie, I bet you remember the other night though." she laughed as she ran her fingers along along his neck, coincidentally, where the marks she left had faded. Clarke and Octavia shared a look. The guys at the table watching the scene in front of them unfold, feeling bad for the the situation their friend was in.

"Hi, Christie, I'm Octavia, Bellamy's sister." Octavia said standing and shaking her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you."She smiled

"You met the guys I take it?" She asked receiving a nod.

"I'm Clarke" the voice that came from next to Bellamy, made his heart race. This situation was not ideal at all.

"Hi, are you a friend or a sister too?" Christie questioned.


	22. Chapter 22

Octavia delivered a hard kick to the shin not only jolting pain through Bellamy's body, but apparently assisting in knocking some sense into him.

"She's my best friend, and her and I are kind of seeing each other, I think." Bellamy stated sending Clarke a smirk and cutting off whatever her response was going to be. He turned back to face Christie.

"I am sorry about the other night, If i gave you the wrong impression I am sorry for that also, I was having doubts about some stuff and made a mistake. I can't express how sorry I am" he explained to her, Christie just gave him a polite nod.

"You are more then welcome to join us if you'd like." Clarke smiled, regardless of the questioning look Bellamy sent her.

"Oh, no I'm okay, thank you though, I came with friends, sorry I interrupted your night" She gave a small wave before disappearing into the crowd, Bellamy sat back down next to Clarke.

"I owe you an apology also, I'm sorry Clarke, I made a mistake, whether or not we are together, I told you I wanted to be with you and I do. Even though you told me you felt the same, part of me wasn't sure if I should believe that. I want you to know that I am sorry, and it was a mistake. I am also sorry that you had to be part of that awkward situation" He said. He looked from her down to his hands. The silence between them was making him nervous. Just as he was about to look up at her he felt her lips against his cheek. She pulled away leaning her forehead against his.

"Bellamy, you have been nothing but honest with me, we were just friends when that happened. No need to apologize. That's what I get for asking you to wait." she stated. He leaned in brushing his lips lightly against hers. She pulled back before he could deepen the kiss.

"I'd really like to move us forward, even if it's just a little bit" Bellamy suggested looking to her for a response.

"That's good, because I don't make it a habit to kiss friends" she whispered pressing her lips to his again. This time she didn't pull away, his lips moved over hers expertly. His hand moved behind her giving her hair a tug, her lips parted slightly allowing him access to her mouth. His tongue trailed along her bottom lip sending thoughts of what that would feel like elsewhere straight to her core. He pushed her back slightly when someone cleared their throat.

"Hey you two, come up for air." Murphy called.

Bellamy pulled away slightly, looking into her eyes, he leaned in and pressed another light kiss to her mouth before straightening in his seat.

"FYI, you are still in public" Wells added.

"And I don't need to be privy to what excites my brother" Octavia smiled stirring her drink, causing a laugh from Lincoln. Clarke could feel her lips tingling from where Bellamy's lips met hers. Bellamy's hand moved under the table on to her leg, caressing her lightly. A song that was familiar to all of them crossed the speakers.

"Let's dance" Clarke said shoving Bellamy lightly towards the edge of the seat.

"When have you ever seen me dance?" He asked looking at her like she lost her mind.

"Fine then, I'll dance with Octavia, you guys can man the table." She said pushing past him.

Octavia stood joining her on the way to the dance floor. Bellamy took Octavia's seat so he could see the girls from the table. They were having a great time dancing together, they were out there dancing for quite awhile, the guys all sat, drank, and joked around. Lincoln nudged Bellamy nodding to the girls, they never left the dance floor but a waitress kept bringing them drinks.

"There's another round" Lincoln stated.

"That's what three, now?" Murphy asked.

"Yup" Bellamy and Wells answered simultaneously. The girls took the drinks walking towards the guys.

"Slow it down guys, we won't be able to stand if you keep it up at this pace" Clarke said sliding the drink on to the table, Octavia set her's down in front of Lincoln.

"It's not from us" Wells answered. Clarke's eyes shot to Bellamy.

"That's the truth, we haven't been buying" he assured her. She turned grabbing the waitresses attention who gave her the drink.

"Where are these coming from?" she asked.

"There are two guys at the far end of the bar, it's been on their tab" she replied on her way by.

"Thank you" Octavia said looking to the bar. Clarke looked over Octavia's shoulder scanning the bar. Her eyes met those of one of the guys at the end.

"Give me the drink" Clarke said picking hers up and taking the other from Lincoln.

"I'll be right back" she stated heading for the bar. Bellamy stood up looking to see who she recognized.

"Octavia stay here." he warned following after Clarke. Murphy stood seeing Dax and Emerson watching Clarke come towards them, he slid his chair under the table.

"What is it?" Wells asked.

"Clarke's past haunting her" Murphy stated keeping an eye on the situation from where he was standing. Clarke approached the bar setting the drinks down in front of the two guys at the bar.

"Drink up, We don't want them."

"Is that anyway to treat someone who gives you a gift?" Emerson asked. Clarke turned to walk away when Dax's hand grabbed her wrist.

"And here I thought maybe I could talk you into going home with me." he stated pulling her close to him.

"Let go of her" Bellamy's voice was deep and threatening. Clarke could feel Dax's grip tighten, she winced slightly, Bellamy's eyes met hers and they were full of fire.

"Well look who it is, bet you didn't know you aren't the only lover boy in the crowd" he smiled.

"I said let go of her." Bellamy growled stepping up behind Clarke. She could feel the heat from the close proximity of him.

"Now, now, let's not make a scene" Murphy's voice came from behind Bellamy.

"Murphy, how does this concern you?" Emerson asked.

"Clarke here is an employee of mine" he replied. Dax tugged Clarke close to him, she stepped to the side slightly and before she could register what happened Bellamy had him by the throat. His grip on Clarke loosened and she pulled away just as Bellamy landed two punches.

"Alright, alright, Dax, she works for Murphy let her be, before the so called lover boy kicks the shit out of you" Emerson said throwing a shot back.

"Harper, give them their tab, they are getting ready to head out" Murphy called to the bar keep and Bellamy's co-worker, Emerson giving him a nod, he took the hint, paid the tab and they exited Azgeda. Bellamy turned to Clarke who walked into his arms, burying her head in his shirt.

"Are you okay?" he asked kissing her lightly on the top of her head.

"Yeah, do you think, maybe we can go home?" Clarke asked.

"Of course Princess" he replied.

"Murphy, tell O I'll call her tomorrow, Clarke and I are gonna head out" Bellamy said as he paid his tab and Clarke went to retrieve her coat from the coat check.

"Will do, have a good night" Murphy called as he stepped into the crowd.


	23. Chapter 23

They stepped out of Azgeda and headed towards the limo, Clarke grabbed her bag from the seat of the car and they started on the sidewalk in the direction of Bellamy's house.

"You still planning on spending the night, or do you want me to walk you home?" Bellamy asked.

"I still planned on staying with you, if that's okay" She replied. Her hand slipped into his as they walked.

"Of Course" he replied squeezing her hand lightly. They walked in comfortable silence to his house. He unlocked the door and let her enter first before locking up behind them. She slipped off her shoes and sunk on to the couch.

"Want a drink?" he asked taking off his shoes and heading for the kitchen.

"Yes, the stronger the better... please" She replied turning the t.v. on. He shook his head, the women in his life had no boundaries, they were right at home wherever they were. He put ice cubes in the glasses and poured the whiskey generously over top of them, before joining her on the couch. He handed her the glass watching her take a generous mouthful before giving him a smile.

"You plan on getting drunk in my living room?" he asked giving her a smirk. She just nodded taking another drink.

"You gonna keep that on?" he asked motioning to the outfit.

"Unless you'd rather I take it off" she replied, her eyes meeting hers. He didn't miss the seductive tone but he wanted to be sure.

"You know I plan on taking advantage of this situation, if that's not what you want, then tell me now." he replied, She met his eyes with hers, his normal shade of brown intensified. Her hand reached out wrapping around his tie and pulling him to her lightly. She set her glass on the end table. He held himself up above her easily, his lips hovering above hers, she could feel his breath ghost across them. She wanted to taste him, letting her eyes travel over his mouth. He was done resisting, he leaned in pressing his lips to hers with force. Their mouth's moved together effortlessly, her body melting at his touch. His hand ran down the side of her body moving her under him at a better angle. A slight moan fell from her lips when his mouth found her neck. Her body involuntarily moving up to meet his.

(SMUT ALERT, if you arent a smut lover, I'll see you in the next chapter! )

"Clarke, you keep that up and this will be a quick show." He scolded playfully eliciting a small giggle from her. He was silently thanking the heavens that they were still dressed or it would have already been over. Her lips met his neck, sucking and nipping lightly, he could feel his heart racing. He slid onto the floor to his knees and spread her legs.

"Put your feet on the coffee table behind me" he stated. She stretched her legs out to rest her feet on the table, on both sides of him. He slid his hands under her ass sliding her to the edge, her knees now bent. Her eyes were locked on his. He ran his hands up her legs letting them rest on her inner thighs. Giving them a light push.

"Relax Princess" his voice now a deep, husky, sinful, sound. His lips met her inner thigh, he trailed small kisses and light nips down one side and up the other, skipping where she wanted to feel his mouth most. His fingers lightly trailed the same path as his mouth. The anticipation was evident, she could feel her body react to every little touch. He slid his hand under her again this time pulling her underwear down and assisting her to slide one leg out at a time. She set her feet back on the table laying back on the couch. Her breath shaky.

"You okay?" Bellamy asked.

"Yup, I just, this is new" She said a slight blush crossing her cheeks. They look in his eyes intensified before he gave her his award winning smile.

"I'm sorry no one took the time before now, however I'm glad it's me that gets the pleasure" he said watching her. He noted her sharp intake of breath when his finger moved lightly along her slit. He did it a second time before letting his fingers lightly caress her clit. His eyes never left her, watching her reaction to him touching her was setting him on fire. He slipped one finger inside her, he could feel her body clench around it, he watched as she closed her eyes, gripping the pillow on the couch. He started pumping his finger slowly inside of her. Her body betraying her and lifting to meet his hand. His thumb moved slowly over her clit causing her to moan.

"Bellamy, that feels, really good" she stated.

"Good" he replied kissing her thigh lightly before switching to sucking. The harder he sucked the faster he moved his hand. He nipped her leg hard causing her to jump, then she felt his tongue run over the spot to soothe the skin. He leaned in nipping the same spot again, he added another finger the same time his teeth grazed her skin. Causing her to move against him.

"Bellamy, please God, don't stop" he smirked at the response.

"I had no intentions of stopping" he replied moving his mouth down between her legs. His tongue darted out flicking over her clit, a cry of pleasure echoing through his living room as her hips moved upwards. His free hand snaked around her leg and moved to her lower stomach holding her down. He let his tongue make contact with her again, he slowly swirled it around her clit before removing his fingers. Before she could protest his hand slid under her lifting her up slightly as he pressed his tongue into her. She let her head fall back trying to control herself and her impending orgasm. He moved his mouth up pushing two fingers back into her just as he sucked on her clit lightly.

"Bell" His name rang out as he felt her tighten around his fingers. He moved his tongue around and over her clit pushing her to her limit before she gave in and let the orgasm rock her body. He worked his fingers at a slow pace forcing her to ride out the lasting effects of it. He pulled his hand away running his tongue up her slit one last time, causing mini tremors to shoot through her body, before he gently set her back on the couch. She opened her eyes to meet his, her face flushed and pupils blown, her chest rising and setting at a rapid rate.

"I want to feel you Bellamy, I want you inside of me" She stated leaning forward for a kiss, she sucked his bottom lip gently, he tasted like whiskey and her. He let out a low moan as he stood, ridding himself of his jeans and boxers. She couldn't help but let her gaze fall over his hard shaft. She sat up taking him in her hand before lightly pressing her lips to the tip. He ran his hand through her hair, his eyes hooded, watching her taking him inch by inch in to her mouth. She pulled back slowly before taking all of him at a faster pace, letting his hand guide her at the pace he wanted.

"Princess, I don't know how much longer I can hold out" She moaned sending vibrations through him before moving forward and deep throating him, she pulled back and then took him deep again.

"Fuck, you are gonna make me cum" his voice was full of need and everything she wanted to hear. She took him at a faster pace, taking him deep one more time before he filled her mouth, her name falling from his lips. He pulled her hair lightly as he took a step back freeing himself of her mouth.

He moved down pressing his lips to hers, the kiss igniting the fire all over again. His lips caressed hers slowly at first, their need for each other pushing it to a more rushed speed. They pulled apart long enough for her to remove his shirt and tie, his lips found her neck as he unbuttoned her shirt. He reached behind her unfastening her bra before sitting up so she could take them off, he slid her skirt down her legs agonizingly slow. She laid back and he took his time trailing kisses up her legs and across her stomach. His fingers grazing her sides lightly. She placed a hand in his hair tugging lightly, a smile spread across his lips as he moved up her body slowly. He stopped to caress her breast before taking her nipple in his mouth. Her back arched at the touch, he moved to the other one, making sure to give equal attention, flicking his tongue over the hardened bud. She pulled him up to her level placing a light kiss to his lips. He used his knee to nudge her legs further apart, his eyes met hers, she gave him a slight smile before moving her hips upward.

"Don't rush me Clarke"

"What are you going to do, give me detention?" she asked clearly amused.

"You would enjoy that" he smirked dipping his head to move his lips against her collar bone. Her hands ran down his back pulling him closer to her. He latched on to her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

"Please Bell, let me feel you" she pleaded. He met her eyes again as he slowly sank into her. She closed her eyes laying her head back. A quiet moan escaping her, when he didn't move inside of her she opened her eyes to see him watching her.

"I want to see your eyes" He smirked. She managed a small nod as he started to move, she wasn't sure she could get her voice to cooperate. She met his every movement with his own, her eyes never leaving his, she could feel herself growing closer to a release. Her nails running down his back lightly caused him to arch into her.

"Clarke, are you close?" His voice was pure sex in her ear.

"God yes, I want to feel you cum inside of me" her voice was just what he needed to push him over the edge. They moved together flawlessly falling into bliss together. He held his weight above her, aftershock of her orgasm evident as her body clenched every few seconds around him. Each time sending a jolt through his body as well. He pulled out of her standing and pulling her with him.

"Come on, let's take a shower and move this to the bed" He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, before leading her up the stairs.


	24. Chapter 24

Clarke woke up cold, opening her eyes as she reached for a blanket. Her hands searching, blinded by darkness. She could hear Bellamy snoring lightly next to her, she felt her way towards him, finding the blankets. He had successfully cocooned himself up in the blankets. She reached out shaking him lightly.

"Bell, come on, you have to share" She whined quietly but couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips when she heard him move slightly and felt his arms reach out for her, drawing her close to him before cocooning them both in the blanket.

"Better?" he whispered.

"Much better" she replied relaxing into his arms, before drifting back to sleep.

Next time she opened her eyes the sunlight was filtering thorough the blinds into Bellamy's room. Her mouth she swore could beat the desert on a level of dryness and she had a slight dull ache in her head. It had been awhile since she drank, and it was obvious her body wasn't used to it. She laid still for a minute letting her body enjoy being wrapped in Bellamy's arms. That didn't last long, the buzzing of his phone woke him up. He reached behind him grabbing it off the nightstand.

"Octavia, what time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Time to get up, tell Clarke wakey wakey too, Breakfast at nine at the diner, it's seven now, and Nyko will bring Charlotte with him to the diner so Clarke doesn't have to go and get her" Octavia's voice drifted into the room from the phone.

"It's only seven, call again in an hour" Clarke spoke causing Bellamy to chuckle.

"You heard the princess, we are going back to bed" Bellamy mumbled.

"Bellamy Blake, don't make me come get you two, be at the diner by nine" she said before hanging up. Clarke pulled the phone from his hand setting it on the night stand on her side. She laid back on the bed pulling the blanket around her and turning to face him. Her hand moved to rest on his hips, her eyes looking up at him through her eye lashes.

"Good Morning Beautiful" he smiled.

"Morning Handsome" she whispered as she returned his smile.

"This is nice" he said letting his fingers graze the side of her face as he brushed a strand of hair off to the side.

"It is" She replied quietly letting her fingers draw light designs along his side under the blanket.

"So can I say you are my girlfriend?" he asked pressing his lips to hers lightly.

"Mmmmhmmm"

"Making me your boyfriend?"

"MmmmHmmm" she replied again pressing her lips lightly on his jaw line.

"Woman of many words" He teased. Her lips latched on to his neck sucking slightly before pulling away.

"Would you rather I talk more and kiss less?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"No" he laughed, shifting and pinning her under him. He pressed light kisses to her neck before moving lower, he kissed over her chest lightly. Taking in every inch of the view of her body, and the various love making marks he left behind.

"Alright, enough of that, or breakfast won't happen" She smiled pulling him back up to her level for a kiss.

"If you say so, I'd choose this over breakfast any day" he stated with a smirk before pushing up off the bed. They both stood getting dressed before heading downstairs to start the coffee.

Bellamy made them each a cup as they sat at the counter enjoying each others company.

...

Clarke washed the coffee cups before slipping her shoes on. They walked to the diner, the eatery was busy but they could hear their group of friends easily over the crowd.

"Charlotte, How was your night?" Clarke asked sliding in next to her as Bellamy waited patiently for her to get comfortable before taking the last seat in the booth next to Clarke.

"I loved it!, Lexa and I had so much fun."

"That's great sweetie, I'm glad you had a good time, I missed you" Clarke smiled pulling the child closer to her.

"I missed you too, you had fun too right?" she asked looking to her mom for an answer.

"Oh you bet, lots of fun" Clarke replied.

"lot's huh?" Wells asked, a look of amusement crossing his face. Clarke shot him a look before looking at Bellamy. He sat with his elbows on the table and his hand clasped in front of his mouth, but she could clearly see the smile peeking out from the side of his hand. She pinched him lightly on the side causing him to jump slightly.

"What?" he asked playfully.

"You know what" she replied taking a sip of her coffee.

They all sat listening to Charlotte talk about her night, and how much fun she had. Clarke and Bellamy didn't reveal the dating thing to anyone. Clarke needed to find a subtle way to introduce Charlotte to the idea.

"So what's everyone's plans for the day? I put the new girls on so Clarke and I have off today." Octavia stated, Lincoln draped an arm over the back of her chair.

"I was thinking maybe Charlotte would enjoy the park, supposed to be a warm fall day today" Murphy suggested. Charlotte turned towards him quickly.

"Can I feed the ducks Uncle Murphy?" she asked loudly.

"Yea, of course, I'll grab bread from the corner store on the way to the park" he chuckled. He looked up to see everyone watching him.

"What?"

"Uncle Murphy, is just is full of surprises" Wells said.

"Your just jealous, you aren't the only awesome Uncle anymore." Murphy chuckled.

"More like shocked you could be an awesome anything" he deadpanned.

"Alright, children. Charlotte is blessed to have two amazing Uncles, enough. " Clarke smiled, her voice holding the tone of a mother giving a warning. Lincoln and Bellamy smirked, shaking there heads at the scene unfolding in front of them.


	25. Chapter 25

Clarke and Bellamy spent the afternoon and the next two weeks sneaking kisses, they spent more time together now but still hadn't come out with being together aside from the occasional hand holding.

Clarke hurried Charlotte out of the house, they would just make it to the school on time if she could get them out of the house in the next minute. Clarke was definitely that type of person who lived by the last minute. If she wasn't just on time, she was late, but never early.

Clarke ushered her out on to the porch doing a mental check of everything she had, before locking the door and heading out to the sidewalk with Charlotte .

"Mom, do you like Mr. Blake?" Charlotte asked as they walked along side the street.

"Yes" Clarke answered, curious as to where this conversation was going.

"Like really like him?" she asked looking at her mother.

"Why?" Clarke asked.

"I think you really like him, you always smile when he comes to see us" she replied. Clarke smiled to herself.

"You are very perceptive little one, and yes I really like him, is that okay?" Clarke asked.

"Is he your boyfriend, I have a boyfriend, we got married on the playground and everything" Charlotte answered animatedly.

"Uh, yeah, he's my boyfriend, however, I don't think it's the same as your boyfriend"

"Yeah, I don't kiss mine" she replied. Clarke's steps faltered.

"Well that's good, have you seen me kiss Mr. Blake?" she asked, questioning her tactical skills.

"Every time he leaves" she replied.

"okay, and you are okay with him being my boyfriend"

"Yes, I like him"Charlotte replied.

"Good, because I like him too." Clarke added giving her daughter a smile as they headed up the steps to the school.

They opened the door revealing Bellamy and a few other teachers standing at the doors of their classrooms. He looked up seeing her and made it a point to glance at his watch before looking to her again.

"Good morning Mr. Blake" Clarke greeted as Charlotte slipped into the class.

"Ms. Griffin, cutting it close." he replied playfully.

"I keep hoping for detention" she smiled, his eyes shot to hers.

"Don't play with fire" he warned.

"Or what?" she tested.

"You might not like detention" He smirked. She leaned in letting her lips graze his ear.

"Or I might just like it so much, I beg for it" she whispered, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

"You need to go, or I'll be making use of a janitor's closet" he chuckled. She leaned in again pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Have a good day Mr. Blake" she smiled turning for the door. He grabbed her wrist lightly turning her back to him.

"Hey, the PDA? Charlotte?" he asked baffled about the current situation.

"Oh, she knows now, and shes happy I really really like you " Clarke smiled. Bellamy's lips captured hers in a quick fiery kiss.

"That's great, I like being able to kiss you when I want." he smiled letting go of her hand.

"Me too, see you at lunch?" She asked.

"You bet" he replied ducking into the classroom.

...

The bell above the door at the coffee shop caught Octavia's attention and Clarke made her way through the door.

"What's that smile for?" Octavia asked.

"I told Charlotte, well more like she just flat out asked me, but either way, Bellamy and I are now officially seeing each other"

"Good, I was getting tired of pretending I didn't see the looks you give each other, or pretending I didn't notice you holding hands under the table all the time." Octavia laughed.

"Geeze, was it that bad."

"Yes, you two are horrible at hiding anything, Charlotte asked Wells about it the other day, he told her that was a question for her mother."

"He didn't tell me that" Clarke replied.

"I think he figured Charlotte would ask you as soon as she saw you."

"Either way, it's a relief that she knows" Clarke stated as she tied her apron on.

The morning flew by as it always does, the need for coffee before noon is evident in the community. Clarke and Octavia were adding some thanksgiving decorations to the windows when Bellamy and Lincoln walked across the store front to the door, followed by Murphy.

The three men made there way to the coffee machines.

"Ladies, how goes it?" Murphy asked.

"It goes, a few more decorations and then in two weeks start all over with Christmas, it's never ending. " Octavia answered stepping down off the chair.

Clarke pulled a strand of tape off the roll securing the cardboard turkey in place before turning to face the group.

"She loves it, don't let her lie, she has the Blake festiveness" Clarke deadpanned.

"Hey now, I decorated." Bellamy stated.

"Griffin women decorated, you just let them" Murphy accused.

"No different then you" he shot back.

"Touch'e" Murphy laughed, he turned to Clarke who moved next to Bellamy, his voice turning serious.

"Take tonight and tomorrow off Clarke, go have fun"

"I need the money, I can't afford that."

"Paid days off, I got some unit renters coming in and I don't want you there when they are" he replied.

"Um, okay" she replied questioningly.

"Old friends of yours" he hinted.

"Oh, gotcha, yeah, thanks" she replied.

"Good, so how about dinner, you and Charlotte, I'll cook, my house or yours?"

"How about mine?, you text me a list, I'll pick up the groceries"

"Okay, I'll bring Charlotte home then, easy enough" he replied sending her a smile.

"Your the best" she stated standing on her toes to press a light kiss to his lips. His hand moved to her hip pulling her closer to him.

"Oh so this is a thing now?" Lincoln asked motioning to each of them.

"God, it's been a thing, forever, just seems they both pulled their heads from their asses at the same time." Murphy said sending them a smile.

"If anyone has their head in their ass it's" Clarke started.

"Watch it Griffin, remember I'm your boss, who just gave you two paid days off, and you love me" Murphy cut her off.

"Yeah, I love you alright" she replied sarcastically.

"We all know it, don't lie" He laughed as he headed out the door.

"That's alright, have some coffee on the house" Octavia said sarcastically as Murphy sipped his walking in front of the windows.

"Don't mind if we do, see you later" Bellamy and Lincoln laughed following Murphy's exit.

"Ughhh Guys!" Octavia said throwing her towel on the counter.

"They are worse then kids" Clarke laughed.

"They are kids" Octavia sighed.


	26. Chapter 26

Murphy headed to the storage center, he picked up some stuff and took the time to lock Clarke's desk. Last thing he needed was these guys with her address or a picture of Charlotte.

He sat taking care of some accounts that needed updates when the door opened.

"Murphy" the voice greeted.

"Emerson, Dax" He greeted back looking up from the screen.

"We need two units, and you to open the back door, no questions asked." Emerson replied.

"Yeah, easy enough, here's the key's, I'll bill you" He stated handing them two sets of keys.

"Where's your helper?" Dax asked.

"She had vacation time" he replied pushing past them to the back. They followed him to the units, he had them test the keys, then he opened the back up for them.

"Tell your driver he can back right in, I'll be up front if you need anything, I live by the words, the less I know the better, whatever it is just better not attract unwanted attention" Murphy stated headed to the front office.

"Nope, we fly low, avoid the radar, thanks" Emerson stated as Dax dialed the driver. Once they were done they exited through the front.

"We locked the back door up, thanks" Emerson said heading for the door.

"When does Clarke work? I was hoping to see her, She's fun to play with." Dax asked.

"She works when I schedule her and that won't be tolerated here, you will find a new place to store your shit if you start trouble." Murphy said standing.

"She's not worth the risk or losing a storage place" Emerson spoke loudly looking at Dax. Dax stood toe to toe with Murphy.

"Dax, is that clear?" Emerson asked, his voice filling the small room.

"Yes" Dax replied turning to face him and heading out the door.

"Sorry about that, I'll keep him in control" Emerson stated, before exiting.

"Try a shorter leash" Murphy replied taking his seat back behind the desk.

...

Clarkes phone buzzed with a shopping list.

"Oh, he must be making lasagna" Clarke said as she read the ingredients.

"Buy extra, if it's lasagna, Lincoln and I are coming" Octavia smiled.

"Me too" Wells laughed.

"Not so much you two, this will be our first dinner with Charlotte knowing we are together, how about we all do dinner tomorrow at my house?" Clarke replied.

"I say yes to dinner, But I'll host, invite the gang" Octavia said grabbing a piece of paper, and pulling the pen from behind her ear.

"Sounds good" Clarke replied.

"I'll be there" Wells added from his seat by the window.

"I say lets just do homemade spaghetti, I'll throw sausage and homemade sauce in the Crock pot before I come here" Octavia suggested.

"Yeah perfect, I'll grab stuff for a salad"

"I'll bring garlic bread" Wells offered receiving a smile from the girls.

"So there it is, dinner. That was easy" Clarke laughed.

...

Bellamy finished grading before looking up at Charlotte.

" You ready kiddo?" he asked.

" Yup" she smiled grabbing her backpack.

"Good, by now your mom should have picked up groceries so I can make dinner. Do you like lasagna?" he asked the young girl.

" Who doesn't like lasagna?" she asked.

"My thought's exactly" he chuckled.

They headed out into the crisp air, turning onto the sidewalk headed for the house.

"Wow the temperature dropped" Bellamy stated.

"The wind stings" Charlotte replied. The wind blew down that street, threatening an incoming storm.

Bellamy picked up the pace, he felt Charlotte's hand slip into his. He gave it a small reassuring squeeze and kept her close to him, trying to block the wind when possible.

He was glad when they reached Clarke's steps. He unlocked the door looking down at Charlotte. Her rosy red cheeks giving evidence of the brutal wind.

"I was starting to wonder where you guys were, the winds really picking up." Clarke smiled.

"I had to grade some papers." he replied giving her a quick kiss before helping Charlotte take her jacket off. He handed her outside stuff to Clarke, who put it away. They slipped their shoes off and Charlotte went to the couch as Bellamy headed for the kitchen.

"Did you have a good day?" Clarke asked on her way through the living room.

"Yeah, we get to have extra long art class tomorrow, I can't wait" Charlotte replied turning the t.v. on.

"That's great, any homework?"

"No" she replied watching the t.v.

"I'm going to help Bellamy with dinner, if you need anything we will be in the kitchen" Charlotte nodded she heard her.

"Start early today?" Bellamy asked holding up a half drank glass of wine.

"Yup, I was relaxing a bit, I know Murphy gave me off tomorrow, and today, but if they are stopping in, that means they will be around more often."

"John is always there with you, he wouldn't let anything happen, trust me, you are safe" Bellamy said walking over to her. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Thank you, for everything" Clarke smiled up at him.

"Thank you for coming back, I'm going to make dinner, pull up a seat and relax" he whispered pressing his lips gently to her exposed neck, before moving away from her.

She sat at the table, quietly thumbing through a magazine, the howling wind causing her to occasionally look out the window while making small talk, just enjoying Bellamy's company. He finished topping off the lasagna with cheese, fitting the aluminum foil over it tightly. He turned to check the oven temp when all of a sudden the light flickered once, then everything surged one more time before the whole house went dark, filled with silence, the only sound was the wind outside.

"Really?" Bellamy groaned. Clarke stood looking out the window.

"Looks like the whole street"

"Perfect, so much for dinner" he sighed.

"Charlotte, you alright?" Clarke called.

"Yeah, my game has a light." she replied. Clarke laughed.

"She would be lost without a world of technology" she stated.

"At times like this it's beneficial" Bellamy laughed. He found the lantern Clarke had under the sink turning it on and illuminating the kitchen. She opened the fridge and slid the pan of lasagna on the shelf. She opened a drawer and grabbed everything you needed to make a sand which.

"So much for a nice dinner, sorry babe, I tried" Bellamy said sitting at the table.

"It's okay, not your fault. Charlotte, we are having sandwiches, get out here and eat" Clarke said loudly placing the stuff on the table and getting plates from the cupboard. They all ate together at the table, taking turns making shadow puppets in the light of the lantern on the wall.

Clarke picked a movie she previously downloaded on her tablet and set it up on the coffee table. The three of them moved to the couch to watch the movie.

...

Bellamy's watch beeped and vibrated to wake him up. He reached over blindly turning it off, the little bit of movement made him groan, he was stiff. He let his eyes open slowly, the room was light but not overly, enough to see he was at Clarke's. He went to move again, this time feeling the weight on top of him. He looked down, he was sprawled out on the couch, Charlotte asleep on top of him. He smirked at the sight. She was beginning to look more like her mom, after only a few weeks he couldn't imagine his life without that little girl in it. Over to his left he heard someone shift, there laid Clarke in the recliner. Bellamy slid to the edge of the couch sliding Charlotte off of him. He started coffee and made breakfast before waking them up.

"Come on ladies, food is on the counter, coffee is done, I have to head home and change, I'll swing back through and walk with Charlotte to school" he smiled.

"This is deeelicious" Charlotte described from the kitchen. Clarke shook her head.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"See you in a little bit" he smiled kissing her forehead and heading out the door. Clarke stretched before standing to join Charlotte in the kitchen.


	27. Chapter 27

Bellamy returned to pick up Charlotte giving Clarke a quick kiss and heading off to the school. Clarke took her alone time to clean while she had the chance. She threw a load of laundry in and sat on the couch folding the load she just retrieved from the dryer. She was trying to pick a music channel for background noise when a knock sounded at the door. She opened the door to reveal two people she would have been happy to welcome into her home seven years ago, however now she wasn't the least bit excited to see them.

"Clarke, how good it is to see you." the voice of Mrs. Collin's went right through her.

"Clarke" Mr. Collins nodded to her.

"Good to see you two also." Clarke forced a smile after her greeting. She watched the woman look past her into the house.

"We heard you had a child? Is she here? we would love to meet her?" Mrs. Collins pried.

"Actually I did, her name is Charlotte and she is in school right now, you remember Bellamy right? He's her teacher." Clarke replied.

"Yes, we do remember Bellamy, I take it he got what he wanted." the woman snapped.

"Gloria" her husband scolded quietly.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what is the purpose of this visit?" Clarke asked becoming agitated quickly.

"Is your daughter, the daughter of our son?" she asked. Clarke admired the fact that she wanted answers.

"Your son would have been the father, however he wanted nothing to do with me and a baby, So I left, she doesn't know who her father was, she has my last name, and I have no intentions of telling her who he was, because then I would have to explain how he didn't want her"Clarke responded looking to the women, awaiting the challenge she knew was coming.

"Well, we would love to meet her, every child should have grandparents Clarke, Without your parents or Bellamy's around, we would love to fill the void. Please just think about it and get back to us." Gloria spoke, Clarke could see the tears in her eyes.

"That's our number and our address, please consider, we lost Finn and it has been hard to adjust, it almost felt like a godsend when we overheard Octavia talking to Raven, we were waiting for Raven to change the oil in our car. We couldn't believe our ears, we came here on a hope that she was indeed our grandchild." Frank added handing her a piece of paper.

"I will be in touch. I just need to figure out a way to fit you in her life" Clarke replied. She understood their want, and didn't see a problem. After all she moved back to give them a sense of belonging, maybe there was a reason they were on her doorstep.

"Thank you so much" Finn's mom stepped forward pulling her into a hug. His father gave her a nod and they turned and headed back to their car. Clarke gave them a small wave as they pulled away.

"Well that was unexpected" She said as she closed the door. She busied herself with house work until noon. She got dressed and met Bellamy at O's for lunch. His warm grin greeted her on the sidewalk in front of the school, he stole a quick kiss and they turned in the direction of the coffee shop.

"So you will never guess who stopped by this morning" Clarke started. Bellamy glanced at her waiting for the answer.

"Finn's parents" she added.

"What? why?" he asked puzzled.

"Charlotte, they want to be in her life."

"And your thought's on this?"

"I think they are trying to fill a void in their lives"

"Temporarily? or permanently?" he asked.

"That's my concern, I don't know if it is to help them get through the loss of Finn or because they really want to be a part of her life, I'm hoping for the latter, Your opinion?" she asked looking to Bellamy.

"She is their granddaughter, Maybe just play it by ear, short visits with you, then maybe let them babysit a time a two." he replied.

"That's what I was thinking." she replied.

"You going home after this?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah, I am fully enjoying my time off." she smiled grabbing his hand as they approached the shop.

He pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head before they entered the shop.

"Hey!" Octavia greeted.

"Oh Clarke, I almost forgot" she started.

"They already paid me a visit" Clarke said cutting her off. Octavia froze.

"I'm sorry, oh my God it slipped my mind, how did it go?" she asked. Clarke filled her in as Bellamy went and got them coffee. He slid the cup on the counter in front of Clarke.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"I did all the grocery shopping for tonight, sauce is in the crock pot as speak and I texted everyone so we are a go" Octavia smiled.

"Great, I have stuff for the salad, so I'll throw that together before I come over." Clarke added.

"I have to grade some stuff, I'll drop Charlotte off on the way to my house and then meet you at Octavia's" Bellamy stated.

"Okay, are you leaving already?" Clarke asked seeing Bellamy zip his jacket.

"Yeah, gonna try and knock some grading out now, so I can come over earlier." he smiled kissing her lightly before heading out.

"So that's going well, I take it?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah, Hes great. Charlotte loves him" Clarke couldn't wipe the smile off her face if she had too.

"Murphy been in yet?" Clarke inquired.

"Nope, I think he did the diner today" Octavia replied.

"I was just wondering if my old friends had been in yet" She glanced out the window.

"I saw a group make a few visits, but it has been quiet since then"

"Good, I'll take him a coffee quick and then head home" Clarke said grabbing a cup off the stack, she filled and said a quick goodbye before heading over to the Storage center.

The bell rang above her letting Murphy know someone was entering.

"I said stay away and you bring coffee" he stated giving her a look.

"Well hello to you too, and your welcome for your coffee, I'm heading home, just wanted to drop that off" She smiled setting it on his desk.

"Thank you, now get out" He stated.

"Pushy, Pushy" she teased as she headed out the door. He watched her turn the corner out of sight. Not even one minute later the door opened revealing Dax and Emerson.

'That was perfect timing' Murphy thought to himself.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, you guys are the best xoxoxo...So the Season 4 trailer was released today, what did you all think? I thought it was very intriguing and I can't wait till Feb 1st!

Bellamy was grading papers at his desk silently, waiting for his class to return from recess. A soft knock on the door pulled his attention away from the papers.

"Mr. Blake? One of your students was pushed off the bleachers by some of the first graders" Harper informed him.

"Are they okay?"

"We think she broke her arm, it's Charlotte" She stated. Bellamy stood quickly.

"Where is she? the nurses office?" He asked, a slight panic to him.

"Yeah" Harper replied.

"Can you stay here and wait for the class?" he asked her.

"Of course, go" she answered entering the classroom. He jogged down the long corridor, the nurse's office was right at the end. There she sat on the cot, Arm in a sling and tear stained cheeks. He felt his heart break for the little girl.

"Mr. Blake, she was asking for you" The nurse informed him. He approached Charlotte kneeling down in front of her.

"How ya feeling kiddo?" he asked. She just looked at him and burst into tears.

"That good huh?" he joked before turning to the nurse.

"Did you call Ms. Griffin?" he asked.

"Twice, no answer" She replied. He gave her a nod, now that he thought about it he didn't see Clarke with her phone at lunch, it was probably still on the charger at the house.

"I'll take her, Let me go see if Harper can cover me" he said standing.

"I'll be right back Charlotte" he said the the little girl before stepping out the door.

"I was the nurse when your mommy and Mr. Blake went to school here, it's crazy to see them all grown up" the nurse spoke softly to the child. She dialed Clarke's number, again nothing. This time she left a message letting her know what happened and that Mr. Blake was taking her to the E.R.

Bellamy entered with his jacket and Charlottes. He got the girl as bundled up as he could without moving her arm.

"How's that? Too tight? or okay?" He asked giving a light tug on the zipper.

"That's good" she replied quietly.

"Good, you are going to be okay, I promise" he assured her, her big brown eyes peered up at him.

"Can we go get mommy?" she asked, her voice so weak he was afraid she might break.

"You bet, let's go" he gave her a smile and she took his hand, he stopped at the office to sign her out and they headed to his car. He got her buckled in, thankfully her booster seat was already in there from the last time they rode together. Just as he started the car his phone rang, a picture of Clarke and Charlotte crossing the screen.

"Hello" he answered.

"Oh my God Bell is she okay?" the voice that rang through the phone was pure panic.

"Take a deep breath babe, she is okay, the more worked up you are the more she will be. I am on my way to you." he spoke calmly and slowly. He could hear her sigh in the phone. He knew she was pacing the front porch.

"Yeah, okay, I'll be ready when you get here" she replied slightly more relaxed. Slightly.

As he turned on to their street he could see her leaning against the railing. She met him in the driveway and got into the car.

"Charlotte sweetie, are you okay?" she asked in a rush. Bellamy reached out a hand and placed it on her leg, giving her a gentle squeeze. She turned to look at him momentarily. He gave her a small smile that she returned before looking back to Charlotte.

"Mommy, it hurts, but I'm okay" Charlotte replied looking out the window. Bellamy took some side streets and they were at the hospital before they knew it. Clarke got out and made her way around the car opening the door for Charlotte as Bellamy got out.

They walked into the building, Clarke walked up the desk and was filling out paperwork. Bellamy and Charlotte took a seat in the waiting area. Before he could ask her if she wanted her jacket off the Nurse called her name. Clarke made her way to the nurse, Charlotte stood heading towards her mother before slowing and turning around.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked Bellamy.

"I can if you want me too, yeah" he replied standing. She reached her hand out grabbing his as they walked down the hallway. He looked to Clarke who was watching them intently. They followed the nurse to the room. She went through her series of questions that Clarke answered endlessly.

"Last questions, Emergency Contacts, I assume you are Clarke Griffin, and this would be Bellamy Blake?" she asked. Bellamy's head shot up.

"Yeah, uh, I'm Bellamy" he replied.

"Relation to the patient" she asked.

"He's my boyfriend" Clarke replied. The nurse nodded that she heard her and then started asking Charlotte questions.

At that moment it became incredibly real to Bellamy that Clarke was indeed staying around and her and Charlotte were a very important part of his life. Clarke trusted him enough to list him as an emergency contact for her daughter. That was a big deal to him, maybe not to someone else, but that child was her world and she trusted him with her. She would never know how much that meant to him. He was shaken from his thoughts when Charlotte nudged him.

"You okay?" Bellamy asked quietly.

"I'm scared, can I sit on your lap?" she asked looking down at her hands.

"Of course, I promise, you will be okay, No one will hurt you" he spoke softly as she climbed into his lap. He wrapped an arm around her and placed a kiss on top of her head before glancing over at Clarke. She was looking at him, he could see she was holding tears back.

"Thank you" she said catching him off guard. He looked at her questioningly.

"Thank you for being you, and for being here for Charlotte and I" she clarified. He gave her a smile.

"There is no place I'd rather be" he replied honestly.


	29. Chapter 29

Clarke and Bellamy headed out to the car, Clarke walked at a quick pace to open the door for him. Charlotte was sound asleep in his arms, between the excitement and the pain meds, he was sure she would be knocked out for awhile. They rode in silence to his sister's, he held Clarke's hand in his, running his thumb over the back of her hand repeatedly. They pulled into Octavia's. Clarke got out and waited as Bellamy lifted the child again. She kept a step or two in front so she was able to open doors. The second Murphy and Wells saw Bellamy carrying Charlotte they hit their feet.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Octavia asked pushing past the men.

"Fractured arm, can I put her in the spare room?" Bellamy asked.

"Yes of course" Octavia stated leading the way up the stairs, Clarke trailing behind.

Octavia pulled the blankets back as Clarke took the jacket from Bellamy. She watched him lay Charlotte carefully back on the pillow. Pressing his lips to her forehead.

" Sleep tight squirt" he whispered, before looking up at Clarke and Octavia.

"What?" he asked in response to the looks he was getting.

"Nothing, I have stuff in the oven, I'll be downstairs" Octavia smiled heading for the hallway.

"Thanks again Bellamy" Clarke spoke quietly as to not wake Charlotte.

"Stop, no need t" He started but was cut off by her lips against his. She deepened the kiss but slowed it at the same time. Her fingers gently ran through his shaggy hair. He pulled back giving her a smile.

"We are going to continue that later, right?" he asked with a smirk.

"You bet, I have to help your sister now though." She replied tugging him towards the door. As they turned the corner several sets of eyes landed on them.

"What happened?" Wells asked.

"Apparently some first graders pushed her off the bleachers, that was all they told me when I took her." Bellamy replied.

"She fractured it in two spots and is going to be in a cast for eight weeks. no surgery just limited activity with that arm." Clarke added.

"You couldn't have called us?" Murphy stated.

"I'm sorry, I was a little pre occupied, and the last thing the hospital needs, is a room full of grown men, guarding a five year old, like shes royalty about to be kidnapped." Clarke stated throwing a salad together quickly.

"I see your point" he mumbled leaning back in his seat. Bellamy chuckled pulling a stool at the counter out, before taking a seat on it.

Once everything was ready they all moved to the table. Lincoln and Bellamy set the table as the girls moved the food over. They all sat down making their plates. The sound of feet coming down the stairs pulled Murphy's attention to the entrance into the dining room. There stood Charlotte rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hey there, come on, you hungry?" Murphy asked holding his hand out to her. She surpassed his hand and climbed up in his lap.

"I'll take that as a yes" he laughed.

"I'll go grab her a plate" Wells said standing. Bellamy stood grabbing her a juice box from the fridge and setting it in front of her.

"Someone is loved" Octavia smiled.

"She is definitely blessed, they would do anything for her." Clarke smiled back.

"Alright, plate, juice, what do you want to eat?" Murphy asked her.

"Everything please Uncle Murphy" Charlotte replied. Wells loaded the plate and Murphy shifted her to a better position so she could eat easier.

When everyone was finished and the dining room cleaned up, Wells and Murphy raided Octavia's game closet, finding "Candyland". Bellamy cleaned off the coffee table and Lincoln moved the furniture back. The four guys and Charlotte all took a seat on the floor around the board choosing their pieces.

Clarke sat on the couch watching them play the game, a glass of wine was passed to her as Octavia joined her on the couch.

Clarke and Octavia sat talking about the coffee shop and the storage center, they talked about Charlotte, they talked about Finn's parents, they pretty much covered everything in one round of candyland. The guys played a few more rounds, Bellamy and Clarke stealing glances at one another. Octavia gently nudging Lincoln with her foot every now and then. Charlotte was sitting in Wells lap, you could see her fading fast. Bellamy took one look at her and tapped Clarke on the leg.

"We should probably go" he stated motioning to Charlotte.

"Yeah, I'd say she's tuckered out" Clarke smiled standing.

"I'll grab her coat" Octavia offered heading up stairs to grab her things.

Clarke stood washing the wine glasses quick and drying her hands.

"Hey, take tomorrow off, stay home with the munchkin" Octavia stated.

"Expect visitors" Wells stated.

"Lot's of visitors" Murphy added.

"That would be a good idea, let her get used to the cast before you send her back to school" Bellamy smiled resting his hand on her lower back.

Wells got Charlotte dressed as Murphy went out to the car and started it.

"Bye, Auntie O" Charlotte called as Wells lifted her and headed for the door.

"Bye sweetheart, I'll stop and see you tomorrow" Octavia smiled.

"Thanks for dinner, everything was fantastic" Clarke said hugging her before following Wells out to the car.

"Little sister, thanks." Bellamy stated as he ruffled her hair.

"Bell, cut it out" she whined. Lincoln chuckled beside her.

"Everything was great, thank you" he said seriously.

"Your welcome, so big bro, how's things on the relationship front?" she asked with a smile.

"Better then ever" he replied giving her a grin.

"Looks that way, good for you" she replied.

"Oh and you two, are obvious, I'm happy for you, don't make me regret saying that" Bellamy said sending Lincoln a look.

"No worries here, Shes an amazing woman" Lincoln replied, Bellamy nodded.

"That's the truth, good night, thanks again" he said clicking the door shut and heading to the car where Clarke and Charlotte were waiting. Wells and Murphy said goodnight and headed back into the house.


	30. Chapter 30

Two weeks had passed quickly, everyone staying busy and rushing around. Thanksgiving was this week meaning the holiday season was approaching fast. Bellamy had dropped Charlotte off at the coffee shop stealing a kiss from Clarke quick before heading back to parent teacher meetings. Octavia and Clarke cleaned and talked amongst themselves, even tried to bring Charlotte into the conversation and she just stared out the window. The shop was empty, giving Octavia and Clarke the opportunity to sit down with her at the table.

"Hey kid, whats up?" Octavia asked.

"You are awful quiet today" Clarke observed outloud.

Charlotte turned looking at the two women.

"Do I have to go back to school?" she asked quietly picking at the table. Clarke looked to Octavia before speaking.

"Depends, why don't you want to go to school?" she asked.

"The first graders are mean" she replied instantly.

"How?" Octavia asked. Charlotte reached down and pulled out a flyer that was torn sliding it across the table. Clarke and Octavia peered down at the flyer together.

Father Daughter Dance was across the top of the page in big bright letters. Clarke sighed, how had she forgotten that was a tradition.

"Okay, so what's the problem, you don't need a dad to take you, you have Bellamy, Uncle Wells, Uncle Lincoln, and Uncle Murphy" Octavia stated.

"The girl who ripped my paper told me I had a dad but Mommy and Mr. Blake scared him away" She spoke quietly gauging her mothers response.

"Who is the girl sweetie?" Clarke asked quietly.

"Gianna, she said that's what her aunt told her." she replied. Clarke looked to Octavia.

"Has to be Roma, her brother has a little girl"

"She still manages the pizza place right?" Clarke asked standing. Octavia nodded in response.

"Mommy's going to take a quick break, I'll be right back, can you help Auntie O do inventory?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah" Charlotte smiled hoping up from her seat.

"Good, you are better at it then mommy anyway"

"That's a fact" Octavia laughed. Clarke shot her a look before heading out the door.

...

Clarke entered the pizzeria, Roma standing at the podium.

"I need to speak with you , now" Clarke stated, the anger evident in her voice.

"The coat room" Roma stated leading the way. As soon as the door clicked shut she turned to Roma.

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is, but your niece started harassing my daughter over her aunt's opinion with me, and that is a problem. I don't care if you like me, I don't care if you like Bellamy, or Bellamy with me. You could hate everything about me , but the second you bring my daughter into it, is the second you will regret it." Clarke stated.

"Clarke, kids are kids, she needs thick skin" Roma started. Clarke shoved her back against the window.

"Kids need role models and obviously your niece drew the short straw because she got you. Stay away from my family, Bellamy included and I suggest you put a stop to the bullying, or I will" Clarke seethed yanking the door open.

...

Bellamy and Lincoln hopped in Lincoln's car driving to the pizza place, the principle had ordered 12 pizza pies for the faculty meeting after the parent teacher meetings. They parked at the curb and entered the pizzeria, they headed to the counter, Lincoln grabbed Bellamy's arm yanking him back.

"I'd say they are having a friendly conversation" Lincoln said sarcastically pointing to the window into the coat room. You could clearly see Clarke and Roma standing toe to toe. Seconds later Clarke shoved Roma the whole window shook.

"Perfect" Bellamy stated heading around to the door. Just as he reached it, it flew open and out stormed Clarke.

Bellamy reached out grabbing her arm. Her body tensed and her eyes shot to his ready for a fight, he watched her relax seeing him.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yup, everything's great" she smiled pushing up on her tip toes to place a kiss on his lips.

"See you later" she said turning and walking out the door. Bellamy stood there watching her leave before joining Lincoln at the counter.

"What was that about?" he asked

"I have no idea, she's crazy" Bellamy chuckled shaking his head.

"Aren't they all" Lincoln replied pulling the first stack of pizza's off the counter.

...

"Hey, O sent me a text, why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Bellamy asked Clarke as he approached her at the counter of the coffee shop.

"It was no big deal, I handled it" She smiled.

"Yeah, I was witness to it." he reminded her with a smirk.

"Mr. Blake, can we go home, I'm so bored" Charlotte asked from her table.

"You bet kid, pack up" he laughed.

"Should I ask her to the dance?" he whispered to Clarke.

"Why are you whispering? Do you want to go with me or not?"Charlotte asked him. He spun around to face her.

"You are just like your mother, right to the point, I'd love to take you"He smiled.

"Good"she smiled taking his hand, he barely stood, with enough time to let his lips brush Clarke's before Charlotte was pulling him towards the door.

"Two more qualities of your's she has, no patience and demanding" he joked.

"Watch it Mr. Blake"Clarke smiled.

The day went buy quickly, She was busy making a list for Thanksgiving, they were all getting together at Bellamy's house for Thanksgiving dinner, she even invited Finn's parents. She knew it was a big step, but what better way to take the step then with her "Family" all around. Only Bellamy knew she was inviting them, she was worried about mixed emotions, they decided they would play buffer if needed, After all it was for Charlotte and Clarke could most certainly be the bigger person in the situation.


	31. Chapter 31

Clarke had just put the stuffing in the turkey when the door bell rang. Octavia and Lincoln had been at the house since the sun came up and everyone else wasn't due till three so it had to be Finn's parents. She took a deep breath washing her hands quick and grabbing a towel to dry them on the way to the door. Bellamy met her right before she reached the entranceway. He gave her a reassuring smile and stood behind her as she opened the door.

"Clarke, great to see you again" Frank's voice coasted through the door.

"You too" she smiled.

"Bellamy, Nice to see you also" He greeted once he moved passed her. She took a step forward closing the door behind her and meeting Gloria on the porch.

"Clarke how nice to see you" Gloria greeted heading up the steps.

"Likewise, before you go in, I just wanted to let you know the comment you made about Bellamy last time was not appreciated. Whether you like him or not, he is part of my family and he will be treated like one or you will not be invited over again, he has stepped up because your son wouldn't. Charlotte is blessed to have him in her life and that is all that matters to me, same goes for all the others who will be here today." Clarke stated meeting the womans eyes.

"Understood, I apologize for letting my emotions run away with me" she replied kindly.

"Now that I got that out, let's introduce you to Charlotte" Clarke smiled seeing the woman's eyes light up. She opened the door receiving a questioning look from Bellamy.

"Charlotte is in with Octavia." he spoke softly nodding to the living room. Clarke sent him a smile as he went to join Lincoln in the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Collins followed closely behind her as she led the way. Octavia looked up seeing them in the doorway.

"Looks like you have visitors kiddo" Octavia smiled sending them a wave. Charlotte looked up from her coloring book.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte." she smiled. Clarke could hear Gloria sniffle behind her. Charlotte looked like Finn, there was no denying that, if it wasn't for the Blonde hair you wouldn't know Clarke had anything to do with the situation. She stepped to the side letting Finn's parents fully through the door.

"Charlotte, I want you to meet Grandma and Grandpa Collins" Clarke introduced.

"I've never had a Grandma or a Grandpa before" she replied looking them over closely.

"We are lot's of fun, trust me" Grandpa Collins smiled, he made his was over to the little girl and sat next to her on the floor.

"Clarke, I can't thank you enough" Gloria whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"It's my pleasure, go, have fun" Clarke said gesturing to the couch, Octavia stood letting Gloria sit.

"I think secretly, you helped all of them out in one shot, you helped them heal and her grow" Octavia said standing next to her.

"I hope so" Clarke smiled in return watching Charlotte color with Grandpa Collins. Bellamy came in with a few more coloring books and crayons.

"Just in case anyone else wants to color" he smiled setting them down on the table.

"Will you color with us grandma collins?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course dear" she smiled wiping her eyes. Bellamy slid a box of tissues in front of her.

"Thank you" she said looking up at him.

"No problem" he headed back past Clarke pressing a kiss to her temple on the way by.

...

The girls were setting the table when Wells hurried in.

"About time you got here" Clarke lectured.

"Do you know Finn's parents are in the living room?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"I did, where's Murphy?" she replied with a smile.

"He's posted at the living room entryway, in case they tried to lure her out of the house." he replied seriously.

"Oh for the love of God, they aren't stealing her, they were invited to dinner" Bellamy stated walking past Wells to check on the effect Murphy's presence was having.

Bellamy rounded the corner running smack into Murphy.

"Dinner should be ready shortly" Bellamy smiled at all of them.

"Can Grandma and Grandpa Collins sit by me?" Charlotte asked excited.

"Of course sweetie." He replied pulling Murphy into the foyer with him.

"Grandma and Grandpa?! Are we temporarily insane in this house or what?" Murphy asked quietly.

"Listen it's not topping my list of great ideas, I'm hoping its a good decision, as I don't think Clarke or Charlotte would handle it well if it were to end badly." he replied running a hand over his face.

"Who's idea was it?"

"Who do you think?" Bellamy asked sarcastically.

"Clarke, of course, I should have known" Murphy sighed shaking his head.

"Clarke of course what? If you want to eat I suggest you choose words wisely" Clarke stated playfully from behind them causing Murphy to jump.

"You of course made the dinner, smells amazing" he smiled heading for the kitchen. Bellamy stood looking at her with a smirk.

"That was a good save"

"You heard it all, didn't you?"

"Yup, I understand though, I'm skeptical too, we will never know if I don't give them the opportunity though"

"That's true" Bellamy replied just as Charlotte an The Collin's came around the corner.

"I hope everyone is hungry, there is a ton of food" Clarke said gesturing towards the dining room.

Lincoln just finished setting the food out as they all gathered around the table. Charlotte sat at the one end with Grandma and Grandpa Collins on each side of her. Murphy and Wells sat in between them and Clarke, Bellamy sat at the opposite end of Charlotte and Octavia and Lincoln next to him. Everyone talked ate and enjoyed each others company, for the first time in a long time everything felt like it fell in place. Clarke sat watching Charlotte talk animatedly with her Grandparents and couldn't be happier about the situation. Bellamy sat watching Clarke keep an eye on Charlotte. He couldn't imagine his life any different. He loved her, and he loved Charlotte. Wells and Murphy talked sports with Lincoln and Octavia, everyone remained at the table until the late hours of the evening.

"This is the best Thanksgiving I've had in a long time" Clarke said lifting her glass to meet Bellamy's.

"Likewise Princess"


	32. Chapter 32

Charlotte had her cast removed the day before the Father daughter dance, Clarke was fairly certain her arm would be sore today from the excessive use yesterday, however if it was bothering her you couldn't tell.

Octavia found her the perfect dress, spent two hours on her hair, painted her nails and now she was all dressed up and ready to go. Bellamy was upstairs getting ready and Clarke stood waiting patiently in line at the florist to pick up her order. The florist handed her two bouquets, a boutonniere and a corsage.

"I shouldn't have two bouquets, just one" Clarke stated looking over the receipt.

"The second was ordered this morning, comes with a card" The woman replied with a smile handing her everything.

"Thank you" Clarke replied carrying it all to the car. She laid the flowers on the back seat, pulling the card from the bouquet. Her name written in the front in fancy cursive. She flipped the envelope over and slid the small card out.

'Clarke,

Thank you for giving me this opportunity to

accompany Charlotte to the dance.

I am lucky to have the both of you.

I couldn't give one beautiful girl flowers and

not the other.

I love you,

Bellamy'

She blinked back tears while starting the car, a smile crossing her lips.

She pulled in the driveway grabbing the flowers and heading in the house. She laid Charlotte and Bellamy's stuff on the table and set her flowers in a vase on the counter. Octavia and Charlotte were talking in the living room as she passed heading for the stairs. She could see the light from the bathroom shining on the hallway wall She leaned on the door frame taking in Bellamy. He stood tall, his dark curls wet from the shower, Dark blue slacks and a Blue dress shirt thrown over a white tank top, a black tie over his shoulder. He smirked when he saw her watching him in the mirror.

"How's Charlotte coming along?" he asked.

"She's all ready, I picked up the flowers. Thank you for the flowers, that was sweet, the card made me cry."

"It wasn't supposed to do that" he replied turning to face her. She reached out buttoning his shirt one by one.

"They were good tears" she smiled kissing him lightly before helping him with his tie.

"There, perfect" She smiled taking a step back and looking him over.

"Perfect, huh?"

"Perfectly handsome" she giggled as he pulled her into the bathroom. His lips captured hers as he walked her backwards against the door till he heard it click shut.

"Perfectly yours" he whispered before kissing her neck.

"Bell..."she half moaned half complained.

"I have fifteen minutes, hush, let me enjoy them" he said gently tugging her hair so she had to look up at him. She reached out finding a belt loop and pulling him closer to her. His lips moved back to her neck and his hand moved up her shirt and over her bra, caressing her through the fabric. Her hands moved to the front of his pants unbuckling his belt.

****SMUT ALERT If you aren't a smut lover pick up after the next note ****

"Clarke, if you start it, I'm not stopping till we are done" his voice low and deep in her ear. He wouldn't fight her on it, she looked at her wrist.

"Ten minutes Mr. Blake." she smiled sliding his pants and boxers down his legs, freeing him. She reached up stroking him slowly, the sound of the lock on the door causing her to smile. She leaned forward pressing her lips to his tip, leaving the taste of precum on her mouth before trailing light kisses down the side of his shaft and back up, mimicking her actions on the other side.

"Okay Ms. Griffin, I've had enough of the teasing" he said pulling her up to his level. His hands making there way to her pants, unbuttoning them quickly and sliding them along with her underwear down her legs. She stepped out of them as he moved behind her, she looked up at the mirror, he nudged her forward towards the counter. His eyes were dark with want and locked on the cool blue lust filled eyes of hers. He placed one hand on her back and the other on her hip.

"Bend over for me" Bellamy's voice was pure sex, Clarke could get off on that alone. She slid her hands along the counter gripping the edge. A slight tug on her hair jerked her head up so he could see her face in the mirror.

"Don't hide on me, I want to see you fall apart" The fire in her eyes was evident, he watched her pull her bottom lip between her teeth eliciting a groan from within him, a slight smirk crossing her face. His hand slid down her back and over her ass, pausing to give it a quick squeeze. He moved his hand between her legs gently running a finger along her slit.

"God baby, you are so wet" he slipped a finger inside her before moving it over her clit in a slow circular pattern, watching her eyes flutter closed.

"Bellamy, please, I just want to feel you inside me" He moved his hand to her other hip and he entered her slowly, pulling her flush against him. He looked to the mirror and she was watching him intently. He sped up never breaking eye contact, he could feel her walls start to tighten around him, causing him to slow his pace. She pushed back against him, urging him to speed back up. He gripped her hips tighter forcing her to slow down, sliding all the way in her and waiting a second before pulling out and repeating, watching her take all of him.

"Bell please" her voice drew his attention back to the mirror.

"Please what?" he asked, his signature smirk looking back at her.

"Please, Bellamy, I want you to give it to me, give it to me hard, Fuck me" she begged. He pulled out slowly one last time before slamming into her. His name fell from her lips echoing in the bathroom as she tumbled over the edge. He held out as long as he could, making sure she rode the full orgasm out before giving in to his body and spilling himself into her. She turned to face him as he pulled his pants and boxers back up, her eyes hooded and face flushed, her lip bruised from biting it.

*** End of Smut***

He leaned in for a slow passionate kiss.

"You are beautiful in every way, I love you"

"I love you too, like I said earlier, you are perfect." The knock at the door made them both jump. Clarke reaching for her pants quick and getting dressed in a hurry. Bellamy opened the door revealing Murphy.

"what?" Bellamy asked.

"Clarke in here? They need her down stairs, something about pictures and corsages" She stepped out from behind Bellamy guilt written all over her face.

"what were you doing?"

"Helping Bellamy get ready" she replied.

"Yeah, your shirt's unbuttoned" The second her eyes looked down she knew he had her, her damn shirt didn't even have buttons. His laughter could be heard down the hallway.

"Asshole"

Bellamy chuckled from behind her, the two of them never failed to be entertaining.

Everyone moved outside, Clarke fastened the boutonniere on Bellamy's shirt and he placed the Corsage on Charlotte's small wrist. She looked very elegant for a five year old. All the guys came outside with Octavia to take pictures with their 'Niece'. Finn's parent's came to get pictures and last but not least Bellamy, Clarke, and Charlotte took a few together. Bellamy loaded her in the car, kissed Clarke goodbye and they were off.

Everyone dispersed to tend to their own stuff, Clarke grabbed her keys locking the house up and headed to the storage center, She had paperwork to catch up on and now was the perfect time, she had two hours before Bellamy and Charlotte would be back. She unlocked the office, locking it behind her before setting her purse down and turning the computer on. She moved a bunch of the files to her desk, she was sorting them when a loud crash in the back made her jump. She sat silent for a minute, convincing herself she was crazy, it was all in her head. She began to enter information on the computer when she heard voices. She stood making her way to the back to check on the situation. She opened the door to the units but didn't see anyone in the first two aisles. The second she rounded the last one she instantly realized it was a mistake to investigate, she quietly turned to make her way back to the office. She was almost there when she crashed into someone rounding the last aisle.

"Well look who we have here" The voice alone was enough to send an uneasy feeling throughout her body.


	33. Chapter 33

"Bellamy, Thank you for bringing me, I love it" Charlotte said sitting next to him at one of the tables lining the edge of the floor.

"You don't have to thank me, it is nice isn't it. They must have decorated for days" he said taking the whole room in, before turning to look at her. She sat wide eyed and mesmerized by the whole thing. There were lights lining the room, all twinkling, The movement causing a steady glow, not too much just enough to create a relaxing atmosphere.

"So would you like to dance?"Bellamy asked his date. She just nodded standing up. He led her to the floor and twirled her in every direction, her giggles making him grin, her happiness was contagious. They stayed out on the floor for quite a few songs before taking a break to grab a drink.

...

Across town Clarke stood frozen in fear, his voice like a shockwave through her body. There were so many ways this could end badly, her mind was reeling, her breath felt like it was stuck in her throat, internally battling with herself to breathe.

"Turn around, lets take a walk, to the open unit at the end"

"Emerson, I didn't see anything, So I can't say anything, just let me go back to my office work" She couldn't help but think her voice sounded stronger than she felt at the moment. She rounded the last aisle, Dax stepped out of the unit giving her a grin.

"Look what the cat dragged in" he chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, being a snoop, keep her entertained until the unit's empty" Emerson stated just as two guys moved some stuff out to a waiting van.

"Oh I could entertain her" he smiled pushing hair out of her face. She met his eyes before smacking his hand away.

"Don't touch me" she growled.

"Feisty, you used to like it"

"I used to lie" She replied, His hand gripped her upper arm tightly.

"I don't believe you" his voice low and menacing. She yanked her arm back before shoving him.

"I said don't fucking touch me" his laughter was not an enjoyable sound. Clarke looked to the unit, two pallets remained. Her eyes scanned the pallet. Sheets of money lined the pallets in neat stacks. Counterfeit no doubt. Police sirens could be heard in the distance, causing everyone to be on edge.

"You by yourself?" Emerson asked.

"Yes"

"Good" He replied as one van pulled away and another pulled up. They made quick work of loading what was on one of the last pallets.

"That's all we have room for" the driver called before pulling away.

Emerson turned to face Clarke.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, I really have no problem with you." The sympathy in his eyes made her stomach churn.

"Dax put her in the unit" he said turning and walking out the door.

"What?, no. I won't tell anyone." she said backing away. Dax grabbed her roughly pulling her into the unit. She fought back trying to get out, he back handed her, she could taste the blood from the hit. She refused to be locked in there. Just as she advanced towards him she felt his fist hit her stomach, she fell to the ground unable to breathe. The second her lungs decided to cooperate was the second she heard the metal door slam, followed by darkness and the clicking of a lock.

Clarke stood feeling her way to the door. She pulled and screamed relentlessly. She started to focus, Murphy has to come to work, she can wait it out. She will be fine. She kept repeating it to herself, urging herself to keep calm. She took a deep breath, then another. Convincing herself she would be okay. One last deep breath, and her whole body stilled. Smoke. She could smell smoke. Something was burning. What sounded like wind in the distance was turning into something much closer. Suddenly the smoke smell was stronger, the unit filling with it. Realization hit, sending her into a complete panic. They set the storage center on fire.

"No, no, no" she whispered before letting out a scream.

"Help me! Someone please." she yelled banging on the door. The more she yelled the more she coughed. It was becoming hard to breathe. Her mind was full of thoughts of Bellamy and Charlotte, tears were running down her face. She just kept pounding on the door, she could feel the metal changing in temperature. She took a breath, her lungs burned, screaming was becoming harder.

...

Murphy was headed to the storage center with some supplies he picked up on his errand run. As he turned the corner he could see smoke coming from the full size units, his supplies falling from his arms and being long forgotten on the sidewalk. He grabbed his phone as he headed for the front door.

The voice on the other end drawing his attention as he entered the building.

"911, whats your emergency?"

" 35 lark st, the storage center is on fire" he stated before slipping the phone in his pocket and grabbing the fire extinguisher. He turned to the door, the lit computer catching his attention. A purse and cellphone sat on the desk illuminated by the screen. Clarke. A nauseating feeling washed over him as he burst through the back doors.

"Clarke" he yelled wielding the extinguisher in front of him, he put the fire out little by little as he made his was down the aisle.

"Clarke" he yelled again. He could hear banging further down the row followed by his name being yelled. The fire blazed ahead of him, he used all the contents of the extinguisher and had to run back to the other side to grab the second one. He could hear the sound of fire sirens in the distance, he just wasn't sure he had that kind of time. As he rounded the corner and approached where he left off, he used the second extinguisher, yelling Clarke's name again, and again. Except now there was no answer. The fire department burst through at the perfect time, putting the fire out completely.

"Clarke" Murphy yelled again.

"Is someone missing?" a firefighter asked.

"Yes, Clarke Griffin, I heard her screaming, she must be in a unit." he replied heading to the office. He pulled open drawer after drawer, contents spilling everywhere as he rummaged through them until he found the bolt cutters.

He started at one end, every units lock he cut a firefighter would open and they did that the whole way down the aisle until one revealed her laying lifelessly on the ground. The bolt cutters fell from his hands.

"No, It can't be" he stated rushing to her side, the voice of the firefighter filling the unit.

"Arkadia Emergency, This is Arkadia Fire Department, We need an Ems dispatched to the lark street fire location, female victim appears to be in her twenties, unconscious"

"Received Arkadia Fire, Ems has been dispatched, eta seven minutes" the voice of dispatch announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, just a quick author note. Everyone knows Sydney Raine, if you don't...well then what bellarke fanfiction do you read?! I want to send a big congrats to her on the release of her new book.
> 
> Released (Rise Of The Vadim) (Volume 1) By Sydney Raine
> 
> Cadi Matthews, just realized three important life lessons:
> 
> 1- Sometimes the man of your dreams is really your worst nightmare.
> 
> 2- An angelic knight in shining armor might be more dangerous than he appears
> 
> 3- There's more than one way to be bad.
> 
> Cadi's dreams have been haunted by the demon Zandros for the past eight years, ever since she unwittingly agreed to become his property as soon as she turned eighteen. Lucky for her, when that fateful day arrives, she meets the mysterious Nephilim demon hunter Alexander Maxwell and tall, dark, and handsome Nick Vikenti; two men who will risk their own safety to ensure hers. After discovering that she is half-demon herself, Cadi realizes she must keep her dark secrets from her family and trust the two new men in her life to help her gain her freedom… even if that means killing Zandros herself. BOOK ONE of the RISE OF THE VADIM SERIES
> 
> Check it out and grab a copy today
> 
> available on AMAZON
> 
> Follow her on twitter TheSydneyRaine


	34. Chapter 34

The unit filled with first responders, they worked around Murphy who had a death grip on her hand. All he could think about was Charlotte. What happens if this doesn't turn out okay. This has to work out , She has to be okay. He felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to look at the man.

"We need to move her, there are police officers in the front office who need to talk to you" One of the other men informed him as she was lifted for transport. He reluctantly let go of her hand. The way it just dropped back to her body made him nauseous. He stood making his way to the front.

"John Murphy? I'm Detective Miller" A man greeted as soon as he crossed into the office. Murphy reached out shaking the hand extended in his direction.

"I just have a few questions, Clarke Griffin, shes employed here?"

"Yes" he gave a one word answer. He didn't like law enforcement, they didn't tend to mix well with his acquaintances.

"You are the owner of the establishment?"

"Yes"

"Any enemies?"

"Not that I know of. Shes a mom, dates a teacher, not the kind of person who really has enemies" he answered.

"The Unit she was found in, who is it rented to?" The officer asked.

" Jake Emerson " he replied. The detective looked to him, it was obvious he was familiar with the name.

" That's it, We are going to be in that unit for awhile if that is okay?"

"Yeah, I'm going to head to the hospital, just lock the door on your way out. Number's on the card if you need to reach me " he said pulling one off the counter and handing it to him.

" No problem" Detective Miller replied heading out of the office towards the units. Murphy grabbed her stuff throwing it in her purse and heading out the door in the direction of the hospital. He pulled his phone out, dragging his contact list, his finger hovering over Bellamy's name before passing it and landing on Wells.

...

Bellamy stood from the table reaching for her hand as they made there way out to the floor again. He twirled her, laughed with her. He thought about how happy he was with Clarke, how he couldn't imagine the pair not being in his life. He wished he could freeze Charlotte at this age. The dance made him think of teenager dances, Finn and Clarke. She would never date, that was settled... in his mind. Charlotte's squeal caught his attention.

"Uncle Wells!"

Bellamy turned to see him putting on a tie as he approached them, a stressed look crossing his face.

"Hey Kiddo, Go grab a cupcake, I need to talk to Mr. Blake quick, then I want to dance" he smiled at the young girl.

Bellamy met his eyes full of concern.

" You need to go to the hospital, They took Clarke in an ambulance. Murphy is already there. The storage center caught fire. That's all I know" Wells said. Bellamy nodded walking over to Charlotte.

"Hey sweetie, I have somewhere I need to go, it's really important. Uncle Wells is going to dance with you okay?" She nodded. Wells pulling up a seat next to her. Bellamy told him Thanks and headed for the door.

The drive to the hospital was quick. He parked, and made his way to the emergency waiting room. He saw John Murphy slumped over in a chair, his head in his hands, as he got closer he saw Clarke's purse and belongings in the seat next to him.

"Hey, where is she?" Bellamy's voice made Murphy jump. He lifted his head, his eyes bloodshot, cheeks wet from tears. Bellamy felt like all the air was taken from his lungs.

"I don't know, they took her by ambulance, the nurse said they would come talk to me when they knew something, I'm so sorry, I didn't know she was there, Emerson was doing a transport. They locked her in a unit and set the center on fire. I could hear her screaming, but I couldn't get to her before the fire was out. By then we had to open units, she wasn't answering me anymore. We found her unconscious in Emersons Unit. I knew where she was, in a panic I couldn't remember what unit I rented him, If I could have focused, I could have reached her faster" he hung his head.

"She's okay though right?" Bellamy asked.

"I don't know" the response went right through him. She had to be okay. He took the seat next to Murphy.

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself. If anything you should be thankful you were there. No one else would have known where she was, the center would have burnt to the ground with her inside." Bellamy stated, the reality of it hitting him hard. Someone locked Clarke, his Clarke, in a storage unit and set it on fire.

The sound of voices pulled John and Bellamy's attention to the door. Octavia and Lincoln rushed in. She took one look at her brother and Murphy. They might as well have been transparent, the seriousness of the situation stopped her in her tracks. Lincoln urged her forward moving her to the seat across from her brother, before he slid into the one next to her.

"O, We don't know anything yet" Bellamy's voice was heartbreaking and weak.

"Detective Miller is a friend of Lincolns, He called us." She said placing her hand over her brothers. When he looked up at her she spoke softly.

"Bell, she's going to be okay, she's strong and she would never leave Charlotte or you behind." She spoke with such confidence it was hard to not believe her.

"Someone needs to tell Wells what happened."

"So tell me" a deep voice sounded from behind Octavia.

"Where's Charlotte?" Bellamy asked concerned.

"Sleepover at Nyko's, I told him I'd call with any info" he replied. Lincoln stood to talk to him quietly, letting him know what the situation was. Wells sat opposite Murphy, wearing the same expression as everyone else. Lincoln sunk back next to Octavia when a man approached this group.

"Is this the Clarke Griffin family?" his voice resulted in six pairs of eyes being drawn to him.

"It is" Bellamy replied.

"Mr. Blake I presume, only file we had on her was one for a Charlotte Griffin, you were listed as an emergency contact, along with a Wells Jaha, Octavia Blake and John Murphy"

"Yes that's all of us" Octavia spoke.

"Ms. Griffin inhaled a lot of smoke. She has burns on her hands I'm assuming are from coming in contact with a hot surface."

"Shes okay though" Murphy asked quietly.

"She is, she will need to stay on oxygen over night, should be released tomorrow, Next few days she needs to rest. Too much can cause her shortness of breath, her lungs don't need extra work right now." he stated seriously. A series of nods being sent his way.

"Alright, lets go see her" the doctor said, sensing that was the only thing that would set them at ease. They stood quickly as a group.


	35. Chapter 35

The doctor paused at the door, a puzzled look adorned his features, she wasn't in the room.

A nurse passing by stopped to speak quietly with the doctor. He turned to face the group motioning towards the door.

"If you guys all just wait a second, her blood work came back with some questions, so we needed to run a few tests. She should be back in the next five minutes, make yourselves comfortable." then he disappeared down the hall.

Bellamy looked to the group, his emotions unreadable, a heavy sigh escaped his lips as he moved into the room and leaned against the wall. Everyone lined the same wall just as the door opened and they wheeled Clarke in. His eyes locked on hers, her cheeks were tear stained. She sniffled slightly giving him a warm smile.

"Hey there" he spoke softly moving towards her, she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"hey" her voice was hoarse from coughing. Everyone situated around her once they got her settled and the doctor came it.

"You okay?" he asked, his thumb wiping a stray tear away.

"Yeah Bell"

"Alright, so I went over your tests, I guess I can start by saying congratulations, and you will be happy to know the baby is fine" he smiled handing her an ultrasound photo.

"The what? the baby?" Bellamy asked looking to her, she turned the photo so he could see.

"Your pregnant?, were having a baby? a real baby?" he asked taking the photo, she nodded with a smile.

"No a fake one, now sit down Bell, you look like your going to pass out" Octavia stated pushing the chair towards him. Clarke let out a small

chuckle.

"I love you, gosh, I love you so much, and I'm so glad you, both of you are okay" Bellamy stated passing the picture to his sister before placing a kiss on Clarke's forehead.

"For the most part we are just monitoring her oxygen levels, the smoke can do some serious damage to the lungs. I'll stop in and see you tomorrow, you should be done with testing for tonight, get some rest" The doctor said before turning to Bellamy.

"One person can stay the night, the rest have to go by ten"

"Thank you" Bellamy stated shaking his hand, before turning his attention back to Clarke.

"Congrats on the baby Clarke, I have to run, everything with the storage units and stuff. Just wanted to make sure you were okay" Murphy smiled giving her hand a squeeze. Clarke looked to him eyes full of concen.

"John, stay, did you get checked out?" she pleaded.

"I'll stop in tomorrow, I promise, I'm fine" he said before exiting, although he was covered in black soot from the fire making her believe otherwise. She looked to Wells.

"I know, I'll go, another baby, that's exciting" he smiled kissing her cheek before calling Murphy's name.

"What?" came echoing down the hallway, Wells set off in the direction of the reply.

"I'll be back can you two stay here with her?" Bellamy asked Octavia and Lincoln. They both nodded.

"Bell, I..." Clarke started to protest, He pressed his lips to hers lightly.

"Shhhhh, I'm going to keep them out of trouble" he smiled.

"That's why I sent Wells" he shot her a look heading for the door,

"You are going to be a dad" she reminded him.

"I thought I already was" He laughed heading out the door.

"Damn him" she stated looking to Octavia who wore an amused look.

"Lincoln you might as well go too, I'm sure they are heading to the storage units to asses damage" No sooner did it leave Clarke's mouth did he hit his feet and jog off down the hall.

"You really believe that's what they are doing" Octavia asked.

"Nope, but it is what I am going to tell myself" she laughed.

"A baby huh? did you know before this?"

"Nope, not a clue, they said I'm around a month, so after next week I would have known."

"That's exciting, Bellamy will be overbearing the entire pregnancy, do you want to get married?"

"Eventually, but I don't need to rush it just because the baby"

"You are going to have to move in together, so I can start decorating a nursery" Octavia smiled

"Who says you get to decorate?"

"Auntie O and Big Sis Charlotte will decorate, you get the baby, let me have to the decorating!" she mock scolded her friend.

"Fine" Clarke gave in.

"What do you think Charlotte with think?"

"I think she is going to be super excited, I hope"

...

"Turn left up here" Murphy gave directions from the back seat. The car was unusually quiet as they took the ride to Polis.

"Guys, I was sent as the voice of reason, she said no trouble" Wells stated.

"So stay out of sight and don't get caught, she will never know the difference" Murphy argued.

"He's got a point" Lincoln stated.

"I see you weren't sent to help control them"

"Nope Bellamy was sent to help"

"He did, he helped us get here" Murphy replied.

"That street there, turn down it, second house on the right" Murphy directed. Wells sighed.

"So what's the plan?"

"I want to know where dax is, this is where I get that info, sit tight" Murphy got out as Bellamy came to a stop and put the car in park.

"Murphy, is that who's unit this was?" Bellamy asked, he received a slight nod confirming the news. Bellamy could feel the wave of heat course through his body, his anger raising his blood pressure. He heard Wells curse under his breath.

"What are we going to do when we find him?" Lincoln asked. Bellamy was about to answer just as Murphy opened the door.

"The diner, on the corner" Bellamy gave a nod of acknowledgment and headed in that direction.

Just as they pulled in Dax was exiting, Murphy hopped out before Bellamy could even stop the car, making a bee line for the unsuspecting individual.

...

A/N:

We are coming to an end here shortly, a few more chapters, i'm thinking 3-5 depending on how fast the story progresses. Sorry the chapter took awhile, My dad had a heart attack and we got three feet of snow the next day. He's feeling much better and well there's still more snow in the forecast. Thank you all for reading and commenting, you guys are great xoxoxox


	36. Chapter 36

Bellamy approached Murphy, happy at the chance to release his anger, thought of Clarke laying in a hospital bed, knowing she could have been killed, could have lost a baby they didn't even know about at the time. Charlotte could have lost her mother, he was livid with Dax. It all happened so fast, he couldn't tell you what happened after he landed his first hit. He completely blacked out, it wasn't until Lincoln and Murphy shoved him in a car that he snapped out of it. Wells took off before the door was even shut, sirens could be heard in the distance.

They drove him back to his house,

"Change and throw your clothes in a bag, I'll take them" Murphy stated as he stepped out.

He gave them a nod before heading into the house. He stripped off his clothing as he walked into the bathroom flipping the light on. He glanced in the mirror, stopping short, blood soaked his shirt. His hands were a mess, he could feel his heart beating at a rapid rate. He couldn't remember what he did to Dax, he certainly didn't feel any remorse. He would do whatever it takes to protect Charlotte, Clarke and the baby. Although if he didn't see it himself, he wouldn't have believed it. That man in the mirror, that was not who he was. Who he needed to be at the time, maybe, but definitely not him, he turned the water on in the sink unable to look away from his reflection. He closed his eyes momentarily before cupping his hands under the flowing water and leaning over to splash his face.

When he looked up he was still the same person, part of him hoped maybe it would cleanse him somehow. Not that it mattered, he would do it again if he had too. He made quick work of getting dressed. he stuffed his clothes and the bloody towel in a garbage bag and headed out the door. Murphy stood on the porch.

"I'll take those, tell Clarke I'll be by tomorrow" he stated grabbing the bag.

Bellamy nodded, acknowledging he heard him before descending the stairs and heading to the car. Murphy walked in the other direction.

Octavia sat quietly reading an article on her phone while Clarke slept soundly in front of her. The door opening brought her attention to the guys. Lincoln came in first.

"You ready?" he asked her. She gave him a nod smiling as she stood and taking his hand. She gave Clarke one last glance before heading out, Wells peeked through the window seeing her sleeping. He gave Bellamy a pat on the back following Octavia and Lincoln out of the building.

Bellamy stood outside the door, gathering his thoughts before entering her room. He pulled the chair alongside her bed and made himself comfy.

"Sweetheart, you look like hell" he whispered moving hair from her face. A slight smile crossed her face.

"You are one to talk, I can see your hands in the light from the t.v." He returned her smirk.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, tired" she moved her hand over his. She could feel the heat and swelling over his knuckles.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, taking note of the way he looked down at their hands and wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied quietly. Her hand moved up to his face, letting her fingers trace his jaw line. She applied gentle pressure turning his head to meet her eyes. He looked up at her, he looked unsure of something.

"Talk to me babe" she urged him to speak.

"You are safe. That is all you need to know" he replied.

"I had no fear of not being safe"

"Now you have no reason too" he replied.

"Bellamy, I know you will always keep Charlotte, the new baby and I safe. If I thought differently I never would have came back. I came back to outrun the past, but subconsciously I think it was more for you. I knew I could depend on you, and if not me, I knew Charlotte could depend on you."

"Clarke, What I did tonight, I can't say I regret it, I can't even remember all of it"

"Bellamy, if it's forgiveness you need, I'll give that to you. You're forgiven. Don't ever be sorry for doing what's best for your family. I will always stand beside you."

"Clarke, What did I do to deserve you?"

"You stood beside me, you love me, you love Charlotte" she smiled teary eyed.

He leaned down pressing his lips to hers. She could feel his cheeks were moist with a few tears that managed to fall.

" You are never getting rid of me" he chuckled.

"Good thing I Love you too then" she laughed with him. She pulled at him moving over slightly. He took the hint slipping in the bed beside her. With his arms wrapped around her she fell asleep within minutes.

...

Two days later she got to go home, Murphy picked her up as Bellamy had to work.

"Ms. Griffin, I'm going to turn you over to Mr. Murphy, Feel Better soon." The nurse smiled at him wheeling her towards him.

"Call me John, please" he smiled.

" Well John, it's nice to meet you. I'm Emori" she returned the smile extending her hand to him. He pulled her hand to his lips placing a kiss to her knuckles. Clarke rolled her eyes averting her attention away from them.

"The pleasure is all mine" he smiled. Blush tinted her cheeks.

"Maybe we can get coffee sometime?"

"I'd like that, my numbers on Clarke's discharge sheets, send me a message, I'm free after 1pm usually." She smiled.

"Will do, see you soon" he smiled confidently taking control of the wheel chair. They arrived at the elevators just in time. Murphy caught the edge with the wheel jerking Clarke forward.

"Murphy! Pay attention" she scolded as the doors closed .

"I don't buy this limited work crap, I expect to see you monday."

" With pleasure" she gave a slow drawl imitating his earlier conversation. He shot her a look.

"Don't show up Monday, you are fired" he replied. She burst out in laughter filling the small elevator, the quick action causing her to cough.

" You would never." she replied matter of factly.

"Your right, but not because I like working with you, it'd be because I'd feel bad for Charlotte and Bellamy with you home all the time." he answered as the doors opened.

" Nice, Jerk" he laughed wheeling her out to the car. The first few minutes of the ride was silent. Clarke fidgeted and sighed before turning towards him.

"Thank you, for saving me, for being Uncle John, for being someone I can count on, I couldn't ask for a better friend" she eyed him awaiting a response.

" Yeah, no problem. If I'm your hero, that means the new baby is named after me right?" He asked looking to her.

"Wrong, nice try though"

"Good luck to you little one, your Mom is a royal pain in the ass" he mumbled.

"I heard that"

"I'm sure it's nothing you didn't already know" he smiled.


	37. Chapter 37

Clarke thanked Murphy again before entering the house and locking the door behind her. The whole situation made her paranoid, too much idle time gives her too much time to think of what could have happened. She was happy to see the stack of mail on the table. Something to keep her occupied. She went through the bills and catalogs, At the bottom of the pile sat a CVS Photo envelope.

She opened it, pulling out a stack of photos. All the pictures from the father daughter dance. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face, various pictures of Charlotte with everyone. The last one a picture of Charlotte, Clarke, and Bellamy, a perfect one for the empty frame in the desk drawer. She hurried to the desk pulling it out of a drawer and slipping it in behind the glass. Now to find the perfect place for it. She walked the whole house, every room. Finally she settled on the end table next to the couch. She sat down picking up the discharge papers off the table, seeing the corner with Emori's number ripped off made her laugh. She searched the folder for the picture of the baby. Her eyes welled with tears, a baby. She was ecstatic, Bellamy was excited too, which was great. Now they just had to tell Charlotte. She was sure the girl would be happy to be a big sister, she just wasn't sure the transition from being an only child to sharing attention would go well.

She could feel her body sinking, happy to be home, she laid back on the couch turning the t.v. on. A few hours later keys in the door woke her up. Followed by endless chatter between Bellamy and Charlotte. She smiled seeing them turn the corner. Charlotte rushed over to hug her mom. Bellamy leaned down placing a kiss on the top of her head before heading to the kitchen. Charlotte filled her in on everything she missed in a two minute time period. Clarke wasn't even sure Charlotte took a breath the whole time.

Bellamy joined them on the couch, noticing the picture in Clarke's hand.

"We have something to tell you too." Clarke stated. Charlotte focused her full attention on them.

"You are going to be a big sister" Clarke smiled. Charlotte gave her mom a smile but then a puzzled look crossed her face.

"But we don't live with Mr. Blake." she voiced concerned.

"Well we will have to change that, huh?" Bellamy spoke up. She nodded smiling again.

"Bell, don't let this pressure you, there is no rush" Clarke started.

"There is a rush, I wan't you under my roof, there's plenty of space Charlotte gets a bigger room and we can turn Octavia's old room into the nursery."

"When do you want to do this?"

"I want it asap, let's move you out before then end of the month, call your landlord, let him know we will be out by the 30th"

"That's two weeks" she stated looking to him like he was crazy.

"Yup it is, I'll let O and Murphy know you need boxes"

"Do I get to pick my room?"

"Of course" he smiled. Clarke couldn't believe all of that could be accomplished in two weeks. She was sure he was rushing it and he was going to be disappointed.

...

Two weeks later he proved her wrong. She stood in the living room, all of her belongings boxed up and stacked around her, waiting on Murphy and Wells.

"Clarkey! You in here somewhere?" Wells voice came from somewhere near the door

"Yeah, just too short to see." she laughed making her way through the walking path that zig zaged through her living room.

"I found her!" Murphy yelled from behind her causing her to jump. Her hand flew to her heart.

"Damn it Murphy" she scolded.

"what, it's good for the kid, gets the blood pumping" he smiled.

"I don't think that's accurate" a female laughed from behind him.

"Emori, hi, it's great to see you " Clarke smiled seeing her pop her head over Murphy's shoulder.

"Hey, figured you could use a female around when Octavia is at work" she smiled.

"You bet, another person to help keep them in line is always welcome. thanks." The girls grinned .

"I should have left you lost in this mess" Murphy said walking back towards the sound of Wells complaining about the amount of boxes.

After a few hours of loading everything in the box truck the house was finally empty. Emori and Clarke swept up and vacuumed one last time before walking the house and making sure they weren't leaving anything behind.

It was empty, completely empty and Clarke was overwhelmed at how fast it was all moving. She followed Emori out, locking her door for the last time before slipping the key in an addressed envelope and leaving it in the mailbox. She put the flag up to signal outgoing mail and took one last look at the house before climbing in the passenger seat of Emori's car.

They followed all of her and Charlottes belongings to Bellamy's House, her house, their house. The moving part was stressful, the destination was always like home to her. Wells and Murphy pulled in the driveway and Emori parked out front. Bellamy's car was in the driveway, she checked her watch, he must have just gotten home. Clarke stepped out of the car and opened the door to the house. Propping it open with a garden statue. The sound of the numerous car doors opening let her know they were getting right to it, no waiting. She heard footsteps above her and took the stairs up. There sat Bellamy and Charlotte with their backs to her on the floor of his old room, Charlotte's new room.

"I"m happy to be moving here, I love this room" Charlotte smiled.

"I'm glad, it is a nice room. It used to be mine"

"what happens when the baby comes, your it's daddy, so do you and mommy get married?"

"I sure hope so, do you think she would say yes?"

"Yes, then you would be my daddy too right?"

"Yes" he replied quickly and confidently.

"That's good! I always wanted one. Do I have to wait till then to call you dad?" she asked. Clarke held her breath, afraid to let out the sob she felt coming.

" You can call me whatever you would like, just check with your mom first, okay?" he replied unsure.

"That's fine with me" Clarke spoke softly. She wasn't even sure they heard her until they turned to look at her.

They both stood as she approached them.

" Thats good, because I really like him. He makes you happy. He would be a good dad" Charlotte smiled.

" I love you kiddo" Clarke replied.

"I love both of you, and I am glad to have you in my life" Bellamy beamed pulling them both too him.

"Are you going to get married now?" Charlotte asked causing them to laugh.

"Im supposed to ask her first, so much for the secret"


	38. Chapter 38

Clarke and Bellamy fell into their bed, they successfully moved all of Charlotte and Clarke's stuff in with the help of their friends. Tomorrow would be a never ending day of unpacking what was left and arranging things to all fit perfectly. Thankfully Clarke had been sending boxes of stuff over every day and Bellamy began unpacking stuff two weeks ago. They all fully unpacked Charlotte's room as soon as they finished moving everything in. So atleast Clarke felt relieved that she was all set up and taken care of.

"What's on your mind? You are awfully quiet?" Bellamy spoke softly.

"I'm glad we are moved in, once we get everything unpacked I can start decorating for Christmas"

"I should have known" she laughed at the sound of the smile in his voice.

"This place is bigger than our old place, the options are endless."

"There can only be one North Pole"

"Not true, there can be two" she smiled leaning into him, a slight grumble from him followed as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight to him. His lips grazed her shoulder then her neck.

"You're Beautiful" he whispered. He heard a small sigh escape her lips as he pressed his lips below her ear.

"Do you like that?" the silence lacked response.

"Clarke?" he called her name, a soft snore sounding back. He just chuckled in response. The first night together in their house and she falls asleep on him. So much for what he had planned. Her being in his arms was enough though. He slipped her hand in his and fell asleep rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

Two weeks had passed and Bellamy was away at a teaching conference. Clarke and Octavia helped Charlotte decorate the house. It wasn't the North Pole but it sure was close. Mr. Mrs. Collins stopped over to help them put the finishing touches on the decor before they took Charlotte out to dinner and bowling. That had become their Saturday routine.

Sunday night came fast, Charlotte and Clarke just finished dinner when they heard the keys in the door.

" What do you think?" Charlotte asked.

" I think it looks good" Bellamy smiled. He turned and pulled Clarke in for a kiss. Charlotte took off in the other room.

"I'm glad you like it" Clarke smiled.

" Its nice, looks like someone bought out Macy's storefront." he chuckled.

Christmas time was Clarke's favorite. They went and met santa, had Charlotte's picture taken. They went Ice Skating and went to the tree lighting. The days flew buy, giving her just enough time to finish Christmas shopping and Grocery shopping before Christmas eve.

The house smelled heavenly. She had the main course in the oven, Sides on the stovetop and deserts waiting there turn in the over lined the counter. She was doing a mental check...Dinner close to done, deserts waiting on oven, place settings for everyone. Gifts wrapped for guests under the tree. Soda, Juice, Wine...Wine...Wine.

"Crap! Bell? call your sister, I forgot Wine" she called out.

"Dialing now" the voice echoed back from the living room.

Octavia showed up right before everyone else with a few bottles of Wine.

" Where's Lincoln?" Bellamy asked.

"Somewhere behind me, he was carrying gifts" She replied just as you could hear someone struggling to get through the door. Bellamy pulled the door open reavealing tons of boxes, and legs. His laughter rang out.

"Lincoln is that you?" he joked.

" Take some boxes would you? Your sister is crazy" his muffled comment made Bellamy laugh more as he helped lighten his load a little.

They made there way to the living room adorned with the giant tree Clarke had to have and preceded to haphazardly stack more gifts around it. No sooner did they sit down and the door opened. Emori and Murphy each with armfuls of gifts followed by Wells who had two giant garbage bags of wrapped goodies.

The doorbell rand as they were trying to make room for all the gifts.

"Grandma and Grandpa, I got it!" Charlotte yelled running for the door. There they were, giant smiles and bags of gifts also.

"At this rate I didn't have to shop at all" Clarke laughed.

"I'd say not sweetie" Mrs. Collins Chuckled getting a look at the living room.

" I have desert in the car I have to run out and get" She added.

"Oh no you don't, come sit. John can you grab desert out of Grandma's car?"

"Is it lemon bars, because yes, however the tray may not be full when I get back."

"John Murphy, you will spoil your dinner" Mrs. Collins scolded causing an uproar of laughter.

Clarke, Octavia, and Emori brought the food out to the dining room table dish by dish. Mrs. Collins setting serving spoons in everything. Clarke quickly set the deserts in the oven before calling everyone to the table.

"I think we successfully stacked every gift around that tree" Wells announced confident.

"Could have just stacked them in Charlotte's room" Bellamy joked.

"There not for her, those all said Uncle Murphy on them"

"Uh Uh I saw them, they said my name" she said seriously

"None of them said Uncle Murphy sweetie don't listen to them" Emori chided.

"That's okay I ate all the lemon bars" Murphy replied

"Enough from you, hush. Don't terrorize that poor girl" Mrs. Collins swatted him.

Clarke stood at the counter watching everyone enter the kitchen, they all joked and laughed. At that moment she was beyond happy she came back home, home to this. They were her family and to think one little girl is what brought them all back together. It was perfect, she couldn't have asked for a better gift. She smiled running a hand over her small baby bump.

"You just wait, they are a crazy bunch, but they will love you with all they have" she whispered before taking her seat.


	39. Chapter 39

They opened gifts after dinner, everyone with piles similar to what they brought in.

Clarke, Bellamy, and Charlotte all went into the kitchen to bring out deserts and after dinner beverages to the living room.

"Are we going to tell them now?!" Charlotte asked excitedly.

"I suppose we could" Bellamy joked slipping the box from his pocket. He slipped Clarke's wedding ring on her finger and she placed his on his finger.

"Auntie O is gonna freak"

"That's one way to put it" Bellamy chuckled.

"Alright, lets do this" Clarke said carrying trays of food out.

No sooner did she set the food down did Charlotte burst.

"Mom and Mr. Blake got married"

"What?" Octavia asked.

"Yup at the court house yesterday" Charlotte continued.

" You didn't tell me? I thought we were going to do a big wedding?" Octavia was obviously irritated.

"We still can but we wanted to be together now and not wait for all the planning and stuff." Clarke replied.

"We have another announcement too" Bellamy stated.

"We are having Girl's"

"Girl's? " Murphy asked sounding out the word to put emphasis on the fact that is was indeed plural.

"Yup, twins" Charlotte piped up grinning from ear to ear.

"You poor man" Mr. Collins joked shaking Bellamy's hand.

"Oh my Gosh I am so happy, you are forgiven for the eloping thing." Octavia said pulling her into a hug.

The evening was full of congratulations, smiles and just great family time. Bellamy didn't know it then but he would long for it before this pregnancy was over.

*5 Months Later, 2 weeks from her due date*

The 'Wrath of Clarke' as Murphy was calling it now a days, was on full blast. Or 'Hurricane Clarke' as Wells called it, was making a direct hit.

The poor girl was a rollercoaster of emotions, she was ready to have these babies and Bellamy was ready to have his wife back, the nice side at least.

There was less then a month of school left and Charlotte couldn't wait for a summer with new sisters.

It was a Friday and Charlotte's grandparents just picked her up from school, she was spending the weekend with them to give her mom a break, Bellamy gave her a kiss on the top of the head before opening the car door for her to get in.

"See you Sunday munchkin, Listen to your grandparents" he stated.

"I will, I love you dad" She said it so quickly he almost missed it, almost. He couldn't hide the grin if he had too. 'Dad' he loved the sound of it, and loved that it came from Charlotte. That was a big step for them, she finally accepted he wasn't going anywhere and either were they. This was it, they were all going to be together from here on out.

"I love you too kid" he smiled shutting the door and watching them pull away. He needed that, the closer they were getting to the babies arriving the more Clarke was argumentative. Bellamy would never hold it against her and did what he could to keep her happy. He knew it was alot, he could imagine it wasn't comfortable, and he was certain it was coming to an end any day now. She cleaned the house from top to bottom a thousand times. Over did it everyday, exceeding the limits the doctors set in place. He looked down at his watch as he turned towards the school. A sigh escaping his lips.

"Two more hours" he muttered. Even he was ready for summer.

"Mr. Blake!?" The school secretary yelled his name across the courtyard.

He turned to face her quickly.

"It's Clarke! She's with Octavia and on her way here, She's in labor" She yelled with a smile.

"Here?" he confirmed. He turned to head to the classroom only to see Lincoln running towards him.

"Jacket, phone, keys, class is locked. Where are they?" Lincoln said handing him his stuff and looking towards the street.

"Thanks, can't be far. Why would she come here instead of go to the hospital?" Bellamy asked out loud.

"From what I could hear on the phone Clarke was demanding it" Lincoln laughed.

"Of course" Bellamy laughed sending out a mass text.

'Blake Babies Soon...Hospital Bound'

A car screeching to a halt caught there attention. Both men jogged to the vehicle, lincoln jumped in the front and Bellamy climbed in the back next to Clarke.

"Bell, I don't think she's gonna make the hospital" Octavia voiced her opinion out loud as they sped through town. Clarke had the death grip on his hand and there was no mistaking the contractions when they hit, her screams and cry's were ear piercing.

"It's every two minutes" Lincoln said, concern evident in his voice. Bellamy dialing could be heard.

"Hi, this is Bellamy Blake, My wife Clarke Blake is currently in my sister's car and we are on our way there, she is having contractions every 2 minutes and I don't know that we are going to make it before the twins arrive"

"What do you mean remain calm?" he practically yelled in the phone.

"That clearly isn't what she meant" Octavia chided to herself, earning a smirk from Lincoln.

"Bell, we are 2 stop lights away" Octavia stated.

"2 stop lights away ma'am" Bellamy relayed to the nurse.

"Octavia pull in the emergency lot and they will meet us there" Bellamy stated before Clarke cried out again.

"Only a few more seconds Clarke, do not have those babies in this car, I just had it detailed" Octavia warned taking the last turn at 45 mph. She ran the last red light before pulling in the lot. Murphy yanked her door open allowing the nurses access.

"I see you beat us here" Octavia greeted him.

"Yeah, geeze what did you drive 20 the whole way" he asked.

"Triple that, through a school zone" Lincoln stated seriously as he stepped out of the car.

They moved her from the car to the stretcher with ease and she took off with Bellamy in tow.

"Thanks guys, see you in a bit" he called to them as he followed her.

"I'll park, and meet you inside" Octavia stated pulling away, leaving Murphy and Lincoln walking towards the building.

Hours later the whole crew occupied the waiting room, no sign of Clarke or Bellamy. Octavia had paced so much the carpet was wearing down where her path was.

"What's taking so long?" Charlotte complained.

"These things take time dear, I am sure they will be out shortly" Mrs. Collins assured her granddaughter. Although the hope in her eyes wasn't masked to any of the adults. They brought her in three hours ago and her contractions were extremely close, she should have delivered by now. The doors opened revealing a doctor.

"The family of Mr. & Mrs. Blake?"

"Here" Octavia stated.

"I'll have you know there are two beautiful baby girls who would love to meet you, if you follow me I'll walk you to the room." They approached the large maternity room and Octavia searched for her brother or Clarke, but didn't see either one of them. Something was wrong. The doctor turned to the group.

"If Mrs. Collins and Charlotte would like to join the nurse in there she can get you situated and you can hold the new additions" He smiled opening the door. They both slipped in all smiled. He let the door close behind them.

"Where's my brother and sister-in-law?" Octavia asked suddenly.

"There was complications, Clarke is fine now, however we did lose her for just over a minute, her blood pressure dropped quickly and we weren't expecting it." his words took all the air from the room. Octavia faltered, Lincolns hands steadying her.

"But she's okay now?" Mr. Collins asked. Murphy turned to look at Charlotte, she was all smiles talking to the babies. Mrs. Collins held a baby but met his eyes with worry. He gave her a thumbs up and she nodded a thanks going back to talking to the baby.

"Yes, we were replacing some of the lost blood before we bring her down here. Bellamy refused to leave her side."

"Thank you, for keeping her alive" Wells voice broke through the crowd.

"Bellamy didn't give me much of an option, I was told if she didn't make it either would I, he's gonna make a great father, three girls is a tough job" the doctor gave them a smile.

"You can all go in now, go see the babies" He motioned to the door.

"Thank you, My brother isn't the easiest person to appease, but he loves her with all he has. If he lost her I don't think he could carry on" Octavia spoke softly to the doctor.

"In that case, you are welcome. A man like that needs a strong women like her and those little girls are blessed." he smiled giving her shoulder a squeeze before heading down the hall.

Octavia turned burying her head in Lincoln's chest.

"Oh Lincoln, I knew something was wrong" she sighed looking up at him, tears falling from her eyes.

"None of that" Bellamy's voice was a relief as she turned and fell into his arms.

"Oh Bell, I knew something was wrong, I could feel it" she sobbed.

Lincoln looked to his friend, his eyes bloodshot from crying.

"She's okay O, I promise" He comforted her.

"Here look, here she comes" he smiled pulling Octavia out of the way as they wheeled Clarke in the room. She was groggy but gave them a small smile. The second they set her up Charlotte hoped up on the bed and laid with Clarke holding one of the babies.

"Names?" Wells asked.

"The one Charlotte has is Aurora and the other Grandma is handing to Octavia is Maddie"

"Charlotte, Aurora, and Maddie, All such beautiful names" Grandma smiled.

...

Once the room had cleared and only Clarke, the babies and Bellamy remained, they sat quietly, Aurora in Bellamy's arms and Maddie in Clarke's.

"Thank you Bell, for always being there for me, I know these past few months have been unbearable, you have always stood by me no matter what, I love you"

"I love you too princess, I won't lie, today scared me. One second you were smiles and the next your heart rate flat lined. I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, but always remember I will always be by your side, no matter what life brings our way" she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright everyone...next chapter will be the epilogue...possibly thinking about doing a sequel to this...a short story in the future, bellamy with three teenage daughters... let me know what you think. Im working on 'Double G Ranch' , and I have two new stories coming up, so get ready for those...of course Bellarke, what else is there?! Thanks to all who have commented and followed/favorited. :)


	40. Epilogue

"Clarke Blake move this hunk of junk!" Octavia shouted.

"Mom, I think she's having the baby" Charlotte voiced in a panick.

"Over my dead body, do you hear me O?! Cross your damn legs if you have too, I just bought this car!" Clarke scolded, Bellamy smirked at the whole situation.

"Yeah I'll get right on that, if he starts coming out just shove him back in Charlotte! Wouldn't want to ruin your mother's new car! " Octavia replied sarcastically groaning at the pain from the contractions.

"Ewww gross, Uncle Lincoln's meeting us there right?" she gave her dad a pleading look.

"Yes, a few more minutes, everyone just hold it together" he replied with a chuckle. A blaring horn caught his attention as Clarke ran a red light at the intersection.

"Alive Clarke, we want to make it alive." Bellamy stated.

"She's not having that baby in this car Bell!" she stated seriously. Bellamy was never so pleased to see the ER sign. Once they got Octavia in the hospital Clarke called Grandma and Grandpa Collins to check in on Aurora and Maddie, before joining everyone in the waiting room.

"You are going to be an uncle...excited?" Clarke asked Bellamy.

"Nervous and excited" he replied.

Seconds later a doctor appeared followed by a very happy Lincoln.

"Family of Octavia Lincoln Trikru, come meet the newest addition, Lucas" Everyone followed them to Octavia's room and crowded the new mother and the baby. She was home before she knew it and the house was full of people. Charlotte couldn't wait for her little sister's to meet the baby, they were eight and a handful. Charlotte was now a teenager and Bellamy and Clarke were not ready for what that brings, no matter how confident they acted.

Bellamy sat in the chair off to the side, Lucas in his arms. He cooed and smiled while holding the new baby's hand. Clarke watched from across the room.

Grandma Collins leaned over to her whispering

"You know what that means...time for another one"

"No way, I'm in a constant rush now, and I feel like we take up your life too."

"Sweetie I wouldn't have a life if it wasn't for those girls"

"I think they are enough" Clarke laughed. The thought of another one overwhelmed her, she could barely manage what she had.

"Can't blame a grandma for trying" she smiled before turning her attention to the girls.

"Speaking of Grandma, we were wondering if you wouldn't mind taking on that title for Lucas too, Lincoln's parents are no longer here like mine, so?" Octavia spoke quietly, her voice hopeful.

"Of course dear, how lucky we are" She replied before looking to Grandpa Collins who was taking the baby from Bellamy.

"That's an honor Octavia, Thank you" he gave her a smile as he took a seat next to Grandma.

"Alright, all the kids on the couch with Grandma and Grandpa, let's get some pictures"

Clarke stood grabbing her phone. They got various shots with everyone, Murphy showed up just in time to take a picture of all of them together.

"Uncle Murphy brought treats for him favorite girls"

"Oh Yeah?" Clarke asked

"What did you get us?" Octavia asked.

"I said my favorite girls, that excludes you two" He joked pulling a bag out from behind the couch. Once he pulled out the bakery box they knew it was cannolis with sprinkles for the kids. The girls gladly helped him with the box to the kitchen. He came out with one on a plate for Grandma.

"Suck up" Clarke coughed into her hand. He stuck his tongue out at her heading back to the kitchen.

"Somethings never change" Bellamy laughed. Just then Wells, Maya and Emori walked in with more bakery boxes.

"Hope everyone wants desert" Wells announced setting boxes on the coffee table.

"Oooo Look lemon bars" Octavia stated taking one.

"Lemon what?" Murphy asked emerging from the kitchen.

"Where's my cannoli?" Octavia asked guarding the box.

"I'll trade one for one"

"deal, you bring me mine first" she bargained.

"Kids" Emori scolded.

"Yeah, think of the image you are creating for the children"

"They will be resilient" Murphy stated.

"Survivors" Clarke offered

"Untouchable" Octavia added.

"They will act like their parents, and that's not a bad thing" Grandma stated.

"At least not to my knowledge" she continued seeing the crowd give each other worried looks before busting out in laughter. 

"We shall see" Bellamy laughed.

"We shall see"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story, i do have plans on doing a sequel but it will be awhile. I need to finish the Double G Ranch, and I just posted my start of King of the City today. Plus I have another bellarke one in the works, so look for the sequel around october/november, until then i will try my best to keep you busy with the others I am working on. Thanks again. Love and Kisses!!!- heidi


	41. Author Note Sequel

Hello everyone! What better way to spend a snowy afternoon then writing?! A lot of you asked for a sequel to Mr. Blake so I've decided to give it a whirl :0)

Here's the Summary of the new sequel.

The Blake's

**Sequel to Mr. Blake** Clarke was happy to get away from her past and be back with her friends, to have a family with the man she loved. Her girl's are all mischievous teenagers now! Bellamy and Clarke try to keep them reigned in but what happens when the girls become friends with the son of someone from Clarke's past. Will the girls listen or will Clarke be forced to intervene...

Head over to my profile and check it out! Let me know what you think, I love feedback ! Have a wonderful holiday season everyone! Xoxoxox


End file.
